


He Who Can't Change

by roylouty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Bottom Louis, Confused Louis, Feminine Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Older Harry, Poor Louis, Possible smut, Rich Harry, Sad Louis, Skipping Class, Student Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis, harry is 24/25 i haven't picked either this is all random, he's like 16-17 i haven't picked an age lol, hear me out tho, how do you tag, i havent decided, idk when liam or niall will be there lol, if i figure out anything else ill tag, if there is smut, lol idk ):, louis crossdresses only with harry, louis is a lil underage, louis is a mess, oh yeah, sorry ):
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylouty/pseuds/roylouty
Summary: Louis, a shy and inattentive junior attending at Thurgood High meets Mr Styles. He's a handsome, 23 year old who finds himself intrigued by Louis. Louis isn't afraid to crush on Mr. Styles, but a few things stand in their way. One,Nick Grimshaw, Louis' best friend. Two, the major age difference between the teacher and student.Three. Harry was Louis' teacher. Louis was his student.Harry decides they have to make things work, and spends his days trying to make Louis feel his love.





	1. firsts

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys so this whole story is basically just be bored on some june night and yeah
> 
> i don't really know what TO write nor do i have any ideas so I'm completely open to suggestions made by anyone!
> 
> anyways lets see how this ends up
> 
> by the way i can't write well and also if anything is misspelled sorry correct me but I'm just awfully tired aha anyyywayys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically harry is a newer teacher at the high school louis goes to. Louis leaves school a lot , doesn't pay attention in particularly english and thats harry's subject. Harry is determined to get louis interested, and get louis . Louis also has a relationship with nick, on and off. Its nothing major just a bunch of touchy nick/louis to satisfy my tomlinshaw needs! this summary will change later but i felt i needed to fill this in thanks (;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its me  
> so this story is randomly made and idk what its rlly gonna be about  
> rn everything is sort of out of place and can have adjustments i guess  
> so if you have any suggestions like on louis' personality or harry or any characters let me know  
> pls be kind I'm sensitive and rlly can't handle anything  
> buttttt i do appreciate constructive criticism and it will be accepted  
> so love u guys  
> oxoxoxoxoxoxo  
> me ALSO SIDE NOTE I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS SO IF THERE ARE ERRORS DONT GET PISSY JUST SAY IT POLITELY OK THANKS THIS IS A PSA BEFORE ANYONE DECIDES TO GET SMART

"Tomlinson!!"

The name was piercing through his ears. It was the sound that broke him from whatever sort of day dream he was caught in. The shaky, almost hoarse voice was like routine to him. He always zoned out in class. This was his everyday agenda, to zone his exhausting teacher Mr. Jones out of his brain and into whatever he thought was important. 

Louis didn't think his class was too important, at least this class. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, now can you find an answer to what I asked moments ago?" Mr. Jones said with a smirk curling up on his lips. Louis hated when his teachers thought he didn't hear them. However, it didn't help when he just could not answer.

"Sir, I wasn't present during the first readings of  _To Kill A Mockingbird...._ How do you possibly think I could answer your question ?" Louis snarled in response to his teacher, who simply turned his nose up to him and turned to face his desk.

The elderly man reached for his phone hesitantly and gave Louis a quick glance. " Mr Tomlinson.. I'm calling the office and requesting you be removed from this class. You're refusing to learn and I cannot teach someone so unwilling to be educated." Without another word between the both, Mr. Jones was dialing the office, practically demanding that Louis be removed immediately from his room.

To Louis, this moment was almost , well, two months in the works. He gave his teacher absolute hell in hopes of being placed in an alternate classroom. One where he could slack more, He could imagine it now, laying his head on top of an unfamiliar desk and within moments he would be-

 "Tomlinson! You are absolutely unbelievable!" Mr Jones said coldly and tapped the younger boy's desk with a wooden ruler. "The office is calling you down now. They have already arranged you to be joining a new class with a new teacher who will _hopefully_  be able to catch your attention better than I...." He said with almost no emotion.

Louis' head popped up and he grinned wickedly at the older man. He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Bye, then." He hummed, a small laugh erupted from the back of the class as Louis stumbled out of his current room. Room 214. He had no idea who would be teaching him next or who would be in his class. About a million thoughts made their way through the boy's mind as he quickly made his way to the office.

 

~~~

 

What Louis wasn't expecting was to be put in Mr. Styles' class. Mr. Styles.... For the couple of months that Mr Styles had joined the education team at Thurgood High School, Louis only knew him as the new English teacher who taught in Room 200 ! Now, Louis was standing in front of him and he was so much more than the simple description he had previously placed upon the man. No, he was the  _young and hot_ new English teacher Mr. Styles who taught in Room 200. He was a tall, lean man, with hair that was short yet so beautifully curled. He towed at least a foot over Louis. His hands were almost double the size of Louis and the younger couldn't tear his eyes away from his big arms, except he did. Only to meet his eyes. His eyes were the greenest of greens. The deepest Louis had ever seen.  The boy didn't know how long he was standing in from of Harry's doorway, admiring the handsome man in front of him until there were familiar, yet different rumbles of laughter coming from inside the room he was standing just in front of. Louis also didn't realize the only reason he knew Harry's eye color was because of the fact he was staring deep into them. He only was brought out of the gaze by a soft clearing of a throat and a soft mumble into the smaller boy's ear.

"Mr. Tomlinson.. Louis, rather... Would you mind coming in..? You've been standing in my doorway for about four and a half minutes and class needs to continue.." The deep voice was enough to knock Louis into his right state of mind. He should really get this 'staring off into space and blanking out for minutes at a time' thing checked out.

Louis let his cheeks turn a slight pink shade and he just nodded. He looked around at the few empty seats, one closer to the back catching his eye. Without wondering if there was any sort of seating arrangement, the boy slid by a few desks and took his seat.

The following thirty minutes consisted of exactly what happened in Mr. Jones' class. First, Louis would forget there was a lesson to be paying attention to. Second, he would stare off into space, thinking about simple things. Things like what he would be eating for lunch, or who he would become friends with in the new class. Third was what had him sent out of his original class in the first place, and he certainly didn't mean to let it happen again. But here he was.

"Louis? Are you awake, Mr. Tomlinson? Were you not listening or were you just ignoring me?" Mr. Styles called from the front of the class, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

Louis perked up immediately and looked around. He stared at the front of the room, directly at Harry. "Uh... I just, I'm awfully tired. I wasn't paying attention..." He said, almost ashamed of himself. He wasn't though, he quite liked every bit of attention he got from this new, interesting teacher. Positive or negative attention.

Mr. Styles sighed and nodded. "That's alright. However, I want you to stay after class with me, I should discuss some rules with you..." He hummed and wrote some things down on the board. " Moving along.... Everyone pull out your copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and read as much of the first chapter as you can within the next 15 minutes.." He sighed and sat back down at his desk, his hand quickly writing down notes for himself.

Louis chose to take this quiet reading time to catch up on his much needed sleep. The sleep he wasn't able to get at home, or in Mr. Jones' class. He had failed to notice Harry's disapproving looks as he laid his head on the desk and passed out.

 

 

The bell was one of the reasons he woke up. Another was one of his friends who he failed to notice while entering the class,  Nick Grimshaw, shaking his shoulder. "Louis, wake up... the bell rang and you should gather your stuff.. I have to go but I'll catch you at lunch!!" He shouted before running out the class door. Louis loved Nick, he really does. But the boy is just too tall and lanky and he never waits for Louis to respond. It was something he had to live with. Just like he had to live with the talk he was about to have with Mr. Styles.

Louis did not want to do this. He would rather be reading any book than to be walking over to man. This handsome, older man who Louis couldn't stop staring at. Again.

Harry placed his hands on his own thighs and watched Louis slowly approach him. He hummed in approval and motioned to a desk close to his larger one. "Pull that up to my desk, Love. Sit, and we can talk."

Love. Louis' knees almost gave out when Harry used the pet name. He couldn't believe himself . He was even shaky as he scooted the desk towards Harry's. He sat down and raised his head to Harry, who was now leaned back in his chair. He looked quite comfortable, his hands held together in his lap.

"So.." Harry's voice brought Louis back from whatever stare he was giving. "For such a quiet boy, you seem to be so defiant to any teachings.." His voice filled Louis' ears.

Louis just shrugged and looked down at his own hands, imagining Mr. Styles holding them in his own. He shrugged again to nothing . "I just don't find english very interesting, Sir..."

If Louis said he didn't see Harry smirk, he would be a liar.

"Why not, love?" The elder hummed and watched Louis fidget.

Louis kept his gaze to his lap. "I-I enjoy science... and maths , s-sir.." He whispered, his voice growing small. "Reading was never my thing.."

Harry almost snorted, but instead he let out a small chuckle. "Maths huh? You'd rather be filling your brain with pointless equations than with words from novels?" 

Louis looked up to him and gave him a small smile. "Yes, sir... " He responded. 

Harry hummed in response and relaxed some more. "You look awfully tense, Louis.. Is something worrying you?" Harry wasn't unfamiliar to students crushing on him. At his last job, students openly flirted with him, ultimately causing him to move schools. He knew what the 'shy crusher' looked like. Louis was the shy crusher.

Louis shook his head furiously and looked up at him. "No! I'm.. I'm fine sir.."

"Please.. call me Harry outside of class Louis..." Harry also was not unfamiliar to crushing on students as well. He knew the feeling they gave him was wrong, and he knew he should be looking for someone his age. But he simply couldn't. Especially this time.  

"Anyways.." Harry continued, " I need to address some rules of the classroom with you, if that's alright, Louis..."

Harry didn't wait for Louis to respond to continue with his little talk. "A rule in my classroom, Louis, is no sleeping. I understand you may be tired, but this is a place of learning, and I want to give you the best education possible, alright?" Louis' small nod gave him confidence to continue on. "Another rule, you must do what is on the board before you consider any other activity. That includes reading our books. Understand?" Louis just nodded along, staring at the movement of Harry's lip and strong jaw. "Another rule, you should keep your eyes on your paper and on your desk when working, Louis... Not on me." He smirked, knowing that got Louis' full attention as his head shot up.

"I... I wasn't intentionally staring , Si- Harry.... I just-" Louis was interrupted by Harry, who smiled gently and watched the younger boy, "You have a hard time focusing. And that's okay Louis. If you need help after class, I'll be here, alright?" Harry's voice became comforting .

Louis just nodded and looked up at the clock quickly, then back at Harry. "I-It's lunch time, Harry.... Could I go before the lunch is over?" He whispered , silently hoping Harry would decline and keep him longer. Sadly, the man nodded and stood up . 

"Yes yes.. of course. But this talk isn't over Louis. I want to see you before school tomorrow alright? I'm going to assign you books and binders for the year. Understand?" Harry said and walked over to Louis' side of the desk, just as the smaller boy forced himself out of the desk.

Louis just nodded and grabbed this bag quickly . He didn't understand why he was moving so fast, and why he was so nervous. This was his teacher. Why was he so nervous. 

Harry smiled and gave him a welcoming hug. "Alright Louis..." He said to the younger, who just stood in his arms. "I'll be seeing you around. Have a good lunch." He smiled and patted the boy's back, silently telling himself to not let his hands wander any lower than appropriate. 

Yeah, that's why Louis was nervous. Harry's embrace was so tight yet so comforting.  _That's_ why Louis was nervous. He just wiggled out of Harry's arms and made no eye contact. He scurried out of the classroom, shouting a small 'Bye Mr. Styles' as he raced to the lunch area. 

Harry and Louis were both confused by Louis' actions. And oh boy were they in for a ride.

 

~~~

 

 

Louis carried his lunch tray to the table his friends were sitting at . He didn't understand the feeling he had. He didn't go into the situation thinking he would fall head over heels for a tall man that goes by Mr Styles. But he did. And he knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

"Louis!! Over here mate!! " A familiar voice called. It was Nick again. It was always Nick, Louis thought. Louis said a quiet goodbye to his small group of friends and made his way over to Nick, who was sitting with a few of his football friends. Of course he would make Louis sit with them. 

He really hated Nick.

Louis placed his tray on the table and sat down on one of the chairs by Nick, who gave him a smile. "So, Louis, Mr. Styles held you after class yeah?" He smirked , causing a few of his friends to make small remarks back and forth about Louis. "What was he talking to you about? The fact you can't keep your little eyes off of him? How you wanna be more than a student to him? How you want him to hold you and-"

Louis cut him off with a sharp slap to the arm and a glare. " He was making a comment on my lack of interest in the class, actually. And how I don't like English. It wasn't anything important." He whispered and started to eat some of his food. 

"But you like Mr. Styles, don't you?" He heard from one of Nick's friends, Jordan Smith, retort almost instantly.

Louis just looked at him, silence falling over the table. Despite the many other conversations going on around them, the table seemed dead silent. Louis just let out a loud sigh and shoved his full tray away. "I don't have time to discuss this with you lot... Nick, you're an ass for making me sit here." He grumbled and went to stand up.

Nick grabbed Louis by the waist and just pulled him back down. "Ahhh Louis... don't be so sensitive.. Jordan's only joking. He knows you love me.." He said, almost in an evil manner. " Right LouLou?" he hummed and rested his chin on the boys shoulder.

Louis shrugged Nick off his shoulder and huffed out a soft "no" in response. He didn't hate, nor did he love Nick. He had a love/hate relationship with the boy, even more because of their slight age difference and different grade levels. Nick was a senior, while Louis was a junior. It made Louis feel like he was higher up on the social ladder in their school, yet he was still lesser because Nick's higher level in education than him. Either way, he still thought Nick was an ass, and was annoying.

Nick smiled and held his waist softly. "Anyways..." He said softly as the boy relaxed in his touch. "What's so special about him anyways?" he muttered in Louis' ear.

Louis looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "Who, Harry?" He questioned, even using his real name. He didn't even notice he had said it.

Nick rose an eyebrow. "His name is Harry? Harry Styles? Sounds like someone who's gonna try and steal you from me." He laughed and gave Louis' side a small pinch. Louis didn't appreciate it.

"Nick, leave me alone... you're being an ass because your friends are around.." It was true. Nick did act different around his friends and Louis couldn't  _stand it._ He was close to loving the boy, but he couldn't simply talk to Louis when he was around his friends without making it seem like they were more than what they were. So, Louis decided he was leaving. He grabbed his bag and gave Nick a soft shove.

"But I'm leaving.. I'll see you later... I have to come early tomorrow for class. Something about assigning me books and shit..." He grumbled to Nick, who pressed his cheek to Louis' tummy.

Nick hugged his middle and laughed. "Mr. Styles told you to come to class early for books? Lou... I doubt he really means books. Should I come to watch out for you?" He said, acting as if he earned the right of protecting Louis. As if.

Louis wiggled away and smiled . "I'll be fine. Come over later if you'd like. I'm gonna go home and sleep... Bye." He said to Nick, ignoring anything else that came from the table. He turned away from them and made his way out of the school. He did this often. He usually left during lunch or during one of his boring classes. He really needed a nap, after being embarrassed in two classes for trying to nap and zoning out. He really needed to recover from that. So, with that, Louis walked himself home.

 

~~~

 

Louis' mum didn't say anything about him arriving home early. She usually didn't, because she knew arguing with Louis would go no where. She let the boy pass through the lower levels of their house, before asking "Louis dear, would you like any tea? Did you eat lunch yet darling...?" The questions she asked were routine. Louis knew they were coming. 

"Tea would be lovely mum... I ate some lunch.." He whispered and dropped his bag at a random corner. He waited patiently as his mum prepared the tea. 

Louis grabbed the tea from Jay gently and smiled . "You need rest dear, go take a good nap, alright?" Jay said to her son who looked sickly. He was obviously tired, with the small bags forming under his eyes and the redness forming as well. Louis was not going to argue on this one. He nodded and stood slowly, making his way to his room.

He sat his tea down with a heavy sigh and laid face first into his soft white sheets. This day had exhausted him, and he had hardly done anything. Well, nothing meaning daydreaming about his new, dreamy teacher. Louis closed his eyes and allowed himself to think about everything he saw today, Every piece of Harry he was able to uncover today. His large hands, to his muscular arms. To the way he towered over Louis, to the way his eyes were the deepest, yet the lightest shade of green he had ever seen. Full of experience. Experience he didn't have. And his voice, Louis thought he could make an album with Harry saying his name, and he would listen to that for the rest of his life. Louis thought of Harry holding him, every wrong thing a little 17 year old shouldn't be imagining about his 23 year old teacher. Yet, he did. And with the last thoughts on his mind Harry holding him in their own bed, he allowed himself to fall asleep, Harry on his mind.

And he did  _not_ wake up to the shakes from Nick, who attempted to come over and hang out, or the soft movements from his mother who wanted to see if he was alright. He only slept, until morning, when he would have to see Mr. Styles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so everything is gonna be changing idk what I'm doing and everything seems so tense( not in the story just me writing wise) and i wanna be more loose with the story so give me suggestions on how idk anyways i love u guys pls be patient the story is obviously short at first and I'm trying. This is my summer vacation so I'm quite bored and always tired so ill try to write when i can but please don't try to rush anything out. i WONT publish anything I'm not okay with. This I'm OK with. so ya love u guys
> 
> AGAIN I DIDNT PROOF READ BECAUSE IM TIRED AND IM SURE IF ANYONE CARES TO READ AND CATCHES ANYTHING THEY'LL LET IT BE KNOWN I MESSED UP but anyways thanks for reading chapter 1 if you enjoyed pls kudos and i love u thanks i appreciate u sm


	2. confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not doing titles anymore suck it  
> yeah but anyways if anyone has any suggestions for where the story can go, please let me know i really want ideas and things to put based on the readers.  
> anyways THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO READ CHAPTER 1 LMAO I WOKE UP AND I THOUGHT NO BODY WOULD HAVE CLICKED ON IT BUT i had 42 hits and i was like "gee thats neat " anyways thank you i know theres only a few but i appreciate anyone who took the time to read a word! love you guys and pls let me know if theres anything you'd like added
> 
> I DID NOT PROOF READ BECAUSE IM WRITING THIS SUPER EARLY AND IM STILL TIRED, SO DNT BE RUDE ):<<<<

7:30 AM. What a _joke_.

Here Louis was, dressed in some of the tightest black jeans he had ever tried to put on his body. He didn't even mean to put them on. Not that he was complaining, they really did show off his figure nicely. His shirt was tight as well. Of course Louis would have chosen to wear the most form fitting black shirt in his wardrobe. He silently swore to himself that he would immediately go shopping for new clothes the moment he got back to his house. However, he decided he needed to quickly get in school before any other students decided to arrive. He held his bag over his shoulder and made his way through the silent hallways. The school was lonely when there was no one inside, no one except teachers. Teachers like Mr Styles.

Louis arrived to room 200. The room he embarrassed himself in the previous day. The room that his teacher was in, sat at his large desk going through some papers. He clearly didn't notice Louis.

The younger bit his lip and walked inside, placing his bag beside Harry's desk with a small 'thud' . That got Harry's attention, as the teacher looked up at the boy and smiled. "Ah, good morning Mr. Tomlinson.." He hummed, running his tongue over his lips. He stood and smoothed his hands over his pants. "Let's go on and get you assigned to books.." He said as he made his way over to a small shelf filled with books of many sorts. 

Louis trailed behind the man, his eyes focused on his back. "Yes sir.." He whispered and stood by the books.

"Louis, " Harry started as he pulled out a book. "Why are you so tense? You should tell me what's going on.. I could help you out.." Harry hummed and wrote Louis' name inside, below the few other names. He handed Louis the book and leaned against the bookshelf. He watched the boy fidget and play with the book a little.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, sir.." he said in a soft voice, and shifted on his feet. How does one tell their teacher that they're in love with them? Louis couldn't possibly do that.

Harry chuckled, deciding to change the subject. Instead, he brought up Louis' outfit. "Your jeans are quite tight, aren't they..?" He commented, letting his eyes wander down Louis' body. This, he knew was wrong. Admiring his _own_ student? This could get him fired!! But he continued. "You look nice, Louis.. You should wear more like that." He said quietly, allowing what he was saying to sink in.

Louis, on the other hand, was in shock. He was getting compliments from Harry. He felt... Odd. He wanted to like it, but the fact his crush on Mr. Styles seemed to already get out to many of his classmates made him feel ashamed.

"Thank you." That was all Louis could think to reply with. He turned on his heel and slowly went back to his bag. He kneeled down and slipped his book into his bag. 

"Louis? Can I ask you a question, love?" Harry said, breaking the silence that had risen between the two. Louis just gave him a shrug , followed by a nod as he sat at one of the desks.

Harry sat down at the desk in front of Louis, after turning it to face the boy. "How old are you?" He questioned, placing his hands on the desk.

"17." The one word response was so simple yet it left chills going down Harry's spine. "So young, huh..? Well, in case you had any concern about my age, I'm 23.." Harry replied with a soft smile.

Louis didn't know what Harry was trying to do. Or what he was trying to make Louis admit. But Louis couldn't keep his mouth shut. Sue him.

"I like you, Mr. Styles." Louis blurted, his eyes not daring to meet with Harrys. His own hands found their way to his lap, where they stayed in between his thighs. 

Harry just chuckled and tapped his foot. "I know, Louis. You make things quite obvious... especially with your inability to stop staring at me in class. I've noticed, don't you worry." He hummed and stood slowly. "I like you too. " Was his next response. "But I can't make any promises about anything, Louis. With your age, and me being your teacher... This can't get out. Do you understand that Louis?" He said to the boy, who hadn't lifted his head up from the downward position it was locked into.

Louis nodded, refusing to lift his head up. "Okay... C-can I go ?" He whispered, his voice hardly being heard over the sound of Harry adjusting papers on his desk.

"You want to leave? Lou, did I say something? I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, alright? Do you understand me?"

Louis, the poor thing, was in one of the most vulnerable states. He just shook his head. "I uh... I need to go meet up with my friend... If that's alright, sir.." he whispered. Any ounce of confidence in his little body was drained. He had no idea what came over him, but knowing Harry liked him back, yet he couldn't have him just startled him. 

He stood up and looked at Harry, not giving him a chance to say anything back. "I'll uh... I'll see you in class, Mr. Styles..." He rushed out, grabbing his bag . He quickly left the classroom without another word to Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was quite shocked at Louis' behavior. He had assumed admitting his feelings for the boy would make him feel like his own feelings were valid. He didn't think he would have scared the boy. But, Harry decided to not let it get to him. He sighed and sat at his desk, beginning to prepare the work for the day.

 

~~~

 

Louis found himself outside of the entire school building, against the wall. How could he be so scared of Harry admitting his feelings? He wanted it. He wanted Harry. But something was holding him back. A feeling in his stomach that made him toss and turn. A feeling that made him so at rest and feel so protected. Then it hit him.

"Lou!!" Nick called out from across the parking lot, in the direction of Louis.

Oh yeah, Nick. That's what it was. He forgot about Nick.

Louis raised his head and looked up to Nick, who had now reached the smaller boy. "Nick, hi.." He smiled and patted a spot beside him. Although he had a love/hate relationship with the boy, he would always have a soft spot for him. Something about him made Louis so,  _so_ happy.

Nick happily accepted the invitation to sit, and wrapped an arm around Louis' body. "So? How did the little meeting with Mr. Styles go?" Of course he would bring it up.

"Fine. It was short.. I got the book. It was fine." He shrugged and leaned into Nick's embrace, closing his eyes.

Nick just nodded, making the decision not to discuss it any further. "I tried coming over last night, you must have not any sleep for the past  _month_ ! You didn't wake up to your mum or I." Nick laughed into his hair. "We thought you were dead, you wouldn't move for anything. Not even a quick game of football." That was a surprise to even Louis. He would never pass up on that opportunity.

"I was just really tired, m'sorry.." He said softly and draped his arm over Nick's middle. "We can hang out tonight if you'd like. Promise I won't be asleep when you come over. " he said with a soft giggle .

Nick hummed in response and watched as a few of his own friends started to arrive. "I'll think about that offer.." He muttered and patted his side. "Up now, lets go in yeah? " He smiled and stood up

Louis nodded in response and grabbed Nick's hand for help while getting up. He didn't let go as he held his bag , which Nick didn't seem to mind about. He wasn't worried about anyone saying anything to either of them. They were both out to their school, and everyone for the most part accepted them.

Nick guided Louis to the cafeteria, where breakfast was being served to the students. He let louis sit down, and he brought over a tray for both of them. "Breakfast here sucks.." he grumbled and pushed the obviously overcooked waffle around. "We should go for a real breakfast before school one day, you think?" He asked as he opened a yogurt container.

Louis nodded and smiled at him . He opened his own yogurt and took a bite. "Sure, but you're buying . It was your idea." he said softly as he ate. He noticed a few of Nick's friends making their way over, but he decided to pay them no attention.

Nick nodded."Of course I'd pay. My treat, always." He whispered to Louis as his friends began to take their usual seats. "Hey Chris! Ben, hey mate!" Nick made sure to say a quick hello to each of his friends. He then turned his attention back to his closest friend, Louis, and started small conversation with him as he finished his breakfast.

Chris just looked up at the two, eyeing how touchy they were. "You guys are disgusting.. You sure you're not a couple ..?" The boy asked , noting how their heads both snapped up.

Acting offended, Louis quickly shook his head and made a face. "I would _never_ date _him."_ He laughed and shoved Nick gently, who responded by grabbing Louis' waist. with a laugh. "Louis is in denial, plus, our hot teacher is trying to steal him from me." He said, a pout forming on his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes at the mention of Harry. He wanted to forget that anything happened. "Oh shut up Nick.." He whispered and pressed his face into his shoulder , before reaching down for his bag. "Class is gonna start in a few minutes. I guess I'll see you second period, yeah?" He smiled at Nick and stood up. 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world, LouLou." He hummed and patted his lower back. Too close to his bum, Louis should have smacked him for it. But he didn't. "I'll try to sit closer to you this time, so save me a spot." Louis called, tossing his trash away before exiting the cafeteria. 

He had no idea what to expect from second period. All he knew was that he did not want to attend class today

 

~~~

 

First period was hell for Louis. He was stuck doing absolutely nothing but boring work in a class filled with students who knew nothing about the subject. Of course it was his favorite subject as well. Maths. He suffered through the class, trying to help the students around him understand basic equations . It always failed, they were hopeless. Just like Louis in English. English. 

Oh. He forgot he had English next. Of course he would forget. 

And then the bell rang. Of course it would. He didn't want to move from his seat. But he did. He only had one thing to look forward to and that was Nick, his closest friend. Well, two things. Nick and the embarrassment that his crush on Mr.Styles will cause him. He decided he would ignore his feelings for Harry by getting closer to Nick . He give himself a mental thumbs up, supporting his own plan. He gathered his things and rushed to the class he dreaded most.

Room 200.

He made his way in, ignoring the fact that Harry's eyes were basically glued to him from the moment he stepped in the doorway, and looked for Nick. He practically sprinted over and sat down in the seat beside his. He smiled at Nick, his gaze soft. 

Nick smiled and let his arm take its spot around Louis' waist. "Hey Lou. Glad you made it here quickly. For a second I though Sammie was gonna be able to take the spot I reserved for you." He laughed and let his lips press into the side of his head. Louis didn't fail to catch the cold stare they were receiving from Harry.

"I thought I'd get here fast. Last period was boring. My classmates are so ... Ugh." He laughed and leaned into Nick . "I don't see how math can be so difficult for them. It's so simple."

Nick snorted and shook his head. "You're just smart.." he hummed and removed his arm from Louis as the bell rang and the class had finished filling with students. "You have a lot of potential, Lou.." He whispered.

Louis smiled at him, full of fond and admiration. "Thank you. But you're wrong." He whispered with a giggle, as the class began.

Harry cleared his throat and stood from his desk. "Well.." he said quietly. "Today, we're going to be continuing the reading of  _To Kill A Mockingbird_ . If you'd like, you can read in pairs, but this is todays assignment. Try to read as much as you can. Finish as many chapters as possible." Harry's tone sounded almost stiff. "No sleeping, office referrals to anyone who sleeps." He said sternly. Louis knew this was directed at him.

Louis looked at Nick, who was already smiling at him. "Pair with me?" He smiled widely at Nick, who nodded. Louis grabbed his book and stood. He walked to a little corner of the class and sat on the floor, Nick doing the same. He hummed to himself and opened the book to the pages where they left off before, and the two began to read

 

~~~

 

By the end of the class, Louis and Nick were hardly reading. They were laughing and holding each other, basically laying on top of each other. Louis had his head tossed back against the wall as a quiet laugh erupted from his throat. Nick was really funny right now for some reason. Nick stared up at Louis from where his head laid on his lap and smiled. "You're pretty Lou, especially when you laugh, you should laugh more."

Louis shrugged in response and smiled. He ran his fingers through Nicks mess that he called hair and bit his lip. "Shut up. You don't know what you're saying do you-" He was about to finish, telling Nick how he was definitely not pretty, but a presence made him stop. The figure towered over the pair and gave them a look, almost of disgust. 

"I said  _read._ Not lay around and laugh. " Harry's voice was rough. Rough, Louis noted, and stern. He didn't like that sound coming from Harry.

Nick slowly sat up and looked up at Harry, his eyebrow raised. "Sorry, Mr. Styles.  _My_ Lou and I were just trying to have a good time. We did make it to chapter 5. " He shrugged and crossed his legs .

His Lou? Louis never mentioned a relationship with Nick Grimshaw. Now, Harry was confused.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and let his eyes look at Louis, then at Nick. He did this a few times, then shook his head. "You- Alright. That's lovely. You certainly did read far then." He muttered and turned away. He made his way from the two without another word. Nick and Louis? It seemed so obvious. But Louis admitted his feelings to him. What was going on?

Louis sighed, standing as the bell rang. "Well, lets go then" He smiled at Nick as he began to grab his items, and soon they were the only two in the class. Besides Harry, who was trying his best to ignore the conversation between the two.

The older man smiled and gathered his own belongings. "Alright, Lunch, then your place, yeah?" He hummed and walked over to Louis, who had his back turned to Harry. Harry gave them a glance, and continued trying to ignore them. It was impossible, they seemed to  _want_ Harry to hear them.

Louis nodded and subconsciously grabbed Nick's hand. "Mhm.." was all Louis responded with as he guided Nick out of the class, leaving Harry's mind to wander. Leaving him to think about everything the two could possibly be doing .

 

~~~

 

Lunch went by rather quick. It consisted of Louis accidentally getting milk on Nick, who thought it was on purpose, and poured his whole carton on the small boy's head.

Now, they were both in the restroom, giggling and laughing their heads off. Louis was sat on the sink while Nick tried to dry the milk that was in Louis' hair. "I still can't believe you thought of the genius idea to pour  _milk_ all over my head." Louis laughed and swung his legs. 

Nick snorted and stood in between his thighs, trying to clean his hair. "Oh shut up. It's your fault for getting milk on me in the first place. Be more careful, you animal." He retorted, and tossed a napkin away. "We should go to your house. There's no way you'll get clean with this method." He smiled and placed his hands on either sides of Louis' thighs.

Louis hummed and shoved him off. He hopped off the sink and grabbed his bag. "Alright, c'mon.." he smiled and elbowed him as they made their way out of the bathroom.

Of course, with Louis' luck, they ran into Mr. Styles. They were turning the corner, closing in on the exit, when Harry's large body slammed against Louis' tiny one. It wasn't too hard of a hit, but it was enough to get Louis to stumble back, and grab onto Nick's arm. He grumbled out a quiet "Fuck" and glanced up at Harry, who was staring at the wetness of his work shirt. The wetness came from Louis' hair against his chest. 

Nick just pulled Louis aside and stared at Harry. "If you don't mind..." He said, a little too kindly and shoved his way around Harry with Louis on his arm.

Harry gave them a look of confusion. "You boys can't be leaving... school is in session.." Nick snorted in response.

"Louis had a little accident at lunch..." He said and pulled the boy close. Louis didn't even bother looking at Harry.  The events of the day still hadn't hit Louis yet. 

Harry shook his head. "So you're leaving school. Because of an accident?"

Nick hummed and nodded. "Yup." his response was short and sweet, almost sour as he pulled Louis closer to his own body, if that was even possible. "Bye, Mr. Styles" He called and guided Louis out.

With a face full of concern and confusion, Harry continued on his way to the bathroom. What just happened? 

 

Louis didn't let go of Nick the whole walk to his house. He was still confused about everything that had taken place throughout the day. Everything seemed so... Odd. So odd, and off.

He didn't let go of Nick when he was guided into his house, or when he was helped into the shower. He also didn't let go of Nick when he was laid down on his bed, in the arms of his best friend

 

Let's just say, Louis was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRGH THIS WHOLE THING WAS SO NOT PLANNED AND I DIDNT MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO TOMLINSHAW BASED AOUFAOFNDOFDSG IM SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED BUT IT'LL BE LARRY EVENTUALLY JUST LET THE STORY UNFOLD OK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERES GONNA BE A TIME JUMP, A FEW MONTHS SO THATS A WARNING ANYWAYS
> 
> thanks for reading kudos are appreciated i love you all thanks for reading and please give me time again the story is totally not planned out and i'm writing as my mind thinks of things. Nothing is planned (yet). i luv u all! 
> 
> i did not proof read and also I'm bad at punctuation and capitalization sorry not rlly sorry anyways bye


	3. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk nobody is leaving comments so i'm going with whatever comes to my mind!!
> 
> Like i said previously this chapter is a time jump, basically a few months ahead, its around December now and yeah i lied I'm doing titles cus i think it makes the chapter seem clear? idk it sort of gives an insight to the events that will take place 
> 
> also this means louis is turning 18 so lol woo
> 
> thanks for the kudos everyone and everyone who is reading thank you so much it means a lot to me bc this story is just random and i never planned on writing too much because i get board quickly. BUT I'm now feeling encouraged to write because of people reading/giving kudos/bookmarking (:
> 
> I AM TRYING TO UPDATE DAILY BUT IT WON'T LAST LONG SO DON'T COUNT ON IT ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE GIVE ME TIME MY INTERNET KEEPS CUTTING OUT SO I WRITE WHEN I HAVE TIME! 
> 
> again i don't proof read bc I'm lazy and tired as usual( i never sleep well that's why I'm tired so much sorry )::: )

A few months had gone by, and the previous events had continued. Class mainly consisted of Louis and Nick giving each other fond glances, holding hands under desks( and above the desks, but Harry wanted to pretend he didn't see those), and a lot of Nick holding Louis too close for Harry's comfort.

It was all confusing. 

Louis didn't mean for his relationship with Nick to get so intimate. Of course he loved Nick. He was his best friend. But wasn't he supposed to be obsessing over his teacher?

Things were  _definitely_ confusing.

Everything was so tense between Louis and Harry. From simple things, to passing back notes and paper, to having to say the other's name. It was all so difficult. It wasn't meant to be that way. Louis liked Harry. No, Louis  _loved_ Harry. He did and his body and brain weren't allowing it. Simply not allowing him to love Harry.

Harry didn't know how to take the whole situation. He was fascinated by the little boy. How delicate he seemed, yet how demanding he was and how he could stand up for himself. But somehow around Harry, he turned to jelly. It amused Harry. He was sick of seeing Louis with Nick, absolutely sick and tired of it. He didn't know how to fix the situation.

And that's where he was now. Sitting at his desk, staring at the students in front of him. All who were bundled up in warm jumpers and scarves. The school was awfully cold inside. They should fix that. The class was currently doing, well, nothing. Finals had come and go as fast as the year had started and now the students were counting down the days for Christmas break. Harry moved his gaze around his class, until it was focused on the two boys that made his class a living hell for him.

Nick and Louis. Louis was in one of the largest, light blue jumpers he had ever laid his eyes on. Must've been Nicks, it was way too large of an item for Louis to own. Nick himself was wearing a darker blue jumper. One that had a large 'N' on the front. For his name. He was too cocky.

Louis was leaning onto Nick, who was writing something on a little note. He looked too sweet, too innocent with his body's weight fully on Nick's more broad shoulders. Harry hated it. He didn't want to despise the student, but fuck. He was holding onto everything he wanted. Everything he needed. Louis, his student. Fuck, his student. He forgot about that, the one part that always made him feel anxious about making any move on Louis. He snapped out of his little thought and moved his eyes away from the two, not being able to handle the picture it put in his mind. A student's hand was shot into the air, making his attention change once more. He shook himself out of whatever trance he was in, and made his way over to the student, who asked about some sort of school activity. Harry's attention was drawn away from the young student when his ears caught up on another, more important conversation.

One between Nick and Louis. One that went a little like this.

"So, Louis? I'm thinking of taking you out for a little lunch on your birthday, yeah? It's in like, what, two weeks? It's a big one.." Nick hummed and scribbled some things down on a piece of paper. Louis watched him.

"Oh, I forgot about my birthday.." He whispered and pressed his face into Nick's neck. "You  _could_ take me out to dinner..." He smiled. "I think that would be more fun than a little lunch." 

Nick shrugged and put his pencil down. "We could do whatever. 18.. finally, huh?" He laughed softly and put his arm around Louis' waist. "I'll take you to lunch and dinner. My treat of course, anything for the birthday boy." He said quietly and rested his chin on the top of Louis' head. 

"Both? You don't have to. I don't want you spending every dime you make on me." Louis giggled and placed his hands on Nick's knees. "I'm probably gonna go home after lunch and cozy up by the fire at my house, it's too cold here. You wanna join?" He offered.

Harry hated that Louis always left school. He never appreciated his education, his intelligence. He was going to graduate and do Lord knows what out alone with no degree. Harry wanted to provide for him. Especially with the money he had that he'd yet to bring up to the younger boy. He continued listening, even as the student in front of him continued with her annoying speech about school events.

Nick took in Louis' offer in and smiled contently. "I'd love to. I'll drive us, I brought my new car today." Nick bragged. "It was my early Christmas gift from mum and dad. How sick?"

Louis closed his eyes. He wished he could afford a car. His mum was the only one providing for the two, with low income and bills coming in at an unexpected rate, they weren't getting much of a Christmas. Not like Nick's family.

"Hey.." Nick noticed Louis' change in mood. "Lou? You're alright, yeah?" He whispered and pressed his lips against the boy's cold head. "You're worrying again, aren't you? Lou, I promise you're going to have a good Christmas... I'll make sure of it..." 

Harry's heart broke. What was going on at the Tomlinson household? What was Louis' living situation? Why was he worrying? That in itself made Harry worry.

Louis shrugged and pressed his face more into Nick's neck. "Just thinking about mum and all... She's working hard and I know she can't do all she wants. But it'll be fine." Louis said, in a more positive tone. His body shifted and he removed his face from Nick's neck. Louis blinked tiredly and looked at Nick. "You won't be too upset if I can't get you much, right?" He whispered, hoping no one but Nick would hear. Harry heard.

Nodding, Nick pulled Louis into a hug. "Hey, Lou, you're enough for me, yeah? Gifts don't matter.." He muttered and held the smaller boy close. Louis just rested his head on Nick's shoulder, letting himself be held. He offered no reply and instead closed his eyes.

That was enough for Harry to work up the courage to ask Louis to stay after class. He needed to discuss what he heard with the boy. Was he thinking about how the younger one would react to him spying on his entire conversation with Nick? No. He was more concerned on asking about Louis' well-being. That, and what he wanted for his birthday.

Harry cleared his throat, dismissing himself from the blabbering student. She just wouldn't stop talking. Harry walked to the front of the class and stood, facing the class. "Well, this is our last day of class until next semester, and I'd like to start collecting books and supplies that I assigned previously. " He hummed, and started going down the rows. He watched as students reached into their cluttered school bags, grabbing binders and books that were given to them. He inevitably made his way to Louis and Nick, who already had the books lying out. Harry picked up Nick's books first, then leaned down to Louis. 

"I'd like to speak with you after class, Mr. Tomlinson.." He whispered, his voice smooth. He didn't mean to make himself sound demanding, yet he did. It made Louis nervous. Harry didn't give him another look, before he collected his books and moved along. He needed to speak with Louis.

Nick looked down at Louis, noticing how his usual smile was now a frown. "Lou? Did you do something wrong, babe?" The pet name made Louis shiver. He just liked the names. "Should I stay with you?" Nick continued and placed his hand on Louis' hip. Louis shook his head.

"No, I'm sure it's about grades..." He whispered as the bell rang. Shit. That was fast. "I'll be quick, save me a seat at lunch okay?" He smiled reassuringly at Nick, who nodded . 

"Always. I'll see you." He smiled and patted Louis' hip before grabbing his own bag and leaving class, along with the many other students.

 

~~~

 

Louis didn't know why he was in the situation he was in now. He was sat in the desk. The desk he was sat at when he confessed to Mr. Styles that he had feelings for him. Harry was finishing putting the books he collected away, while Louis sat in the desk. Fidgeting . His hands never were still. His little boots were tapping against the hard floors. He was gripping onto his jumper, sweating almost in the freezing school. His nerves were taking over him.

Why was he so fucking nervous?

Harry made his way over to Louis, frowning when he saw the nerves of the boy. "Hey, Lou, calm down. I'm not going to bite or anything.." He said in a soft voice as he sat in his desk chair. He rolled himself around his desk and made his way to where the tense boy was sitting. "Can I ask you a question?"

Louis just nodded. This had happened before. He was so fucking nervous. He needed to calm down.

"Is everything alright with you at home, Lou? I-I heard you and Nick talking and you were saying that-" Harry was cut off.

"You were  _listening_ to my conversation with Nick?" His voice got high, all the nerves he had turned to confusion. " You were spying in on us? " He shook his head in awe. "What happens in my life is none of your business!" Louis snapped, his face heating up. 

Harry was taken back by Louis' defensiveness. He sighed and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "Louis, listen. This comes from a place of concern. I.. I overheard it, yeah?" He lied. "I feel awful, are you struggling at home Lou?" He asked quietly.

Louis frowned, his eyes not daring to meet with Harry's . "If I was, you would have no business in it." He muttered and crossed his arms. "Mum and I are  _fine._ Hear that? Fine! And-"

"Woah.. Louis, you're getting awfully defensive. I was being concerned for you. I don't want you upset, yeah? Let's get happy." He offered, a goofy grin forming on his face.

Louis looked up at him and just frowned more. He didn't respond to him, only looking into his eyes.

Harry blinked. Frowning, he decided to change the subject. "So.. I also heard that it so happens to be your birthday in two weeks? 18 yeah? Excited? Nervous?"

"Sad." Louis shrugged and slouched in his spot. "My birthdays are the same each year. We get a cake, I blow a candle out and that's all. Nothing special. Not like it's gonna be any different this year.." He muttered.

Harry frowned. "Nothing special? Is there anything I can do ? Anything you want ?" He smiled at the boy, hoping his offer would make him happy. 

It didn't.

"No. I just want to go. I don't know why you kept me after, Mr. Styles." Louis whispered softly. 

Harry had every reason to. But he knew he couldn't force the boy to do anything. 

"Hey, Lou. Take this.." Harry said, quickly scribbling down his number on a notecard. He handed it over to the boy. "Text me over break, yeah?" He offered , and stood from his chair. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shoved the notecard into his bag. He stood as well and adjusted the large sweater. Harry just noticed the faint, light 'N' on the sweater. Nick's . Of course.

"Text you?" Louis questioned and moved the desk back to its usual position. "Like, about what?"

Harry shrugged and leaned against his desk. "Mm, I dunno. Anything. Like if you wanna meet up.." He sounded like a school boy. He couldn't believe himself.

Louis seemed to buy into his excuse, and nodded. "Oh, yeah.. Alright." He smiled at Harry. "I guess I'll see you then, or after break."

Harry's large arms somehow found their way around Louis' middle, hugging the small boy close. "Sure thing, Louis. I'll be seeing you around. Have a good break, and a good birthday." Harry finished off the hug with a gentle pat on the back and smiled at the boy.

Louis just bit his lip and nodded. "Sure.. Bye, Mr. Styles." He said, rushing his words out. He quickly ran out of the class, hoping to find Nick with a lunch tray waiting for him.

Harry was in for a real ride. 

 

~~~

 

Louis found himself, hours later, at home curled up on top of Nick. The pair were watching a random old Disney movie, one that Louis would watch over and over as a kid. It was something he loved to do.

Nick was holding Louis tight, when something popped into his head. "Hey Lou?"

"Hmm?" The boy responded.

"What was Mr. Styles talking to you about after class? You came to lunch all distraught... I didn't wanna ask because you looked so nervous.." Nick asked gently, and rubbed Louis' back.

Louis looked up at Nick and shrugged. "He was listening in on our conversation. He made note of how he was worried about my life at home. Fucking weird, right?"

Nick snorted and let his hands rest in the dip of Louis' back. "Yeah, we must be super interesting, yeah? " He laughed and held Louis. "He didn't do anything to you, did he? Nothing weird? If he did, I swear I'll go back to that hell hole and smash the wanker's head in."

That made Louis actually laugh.

"No, no Nick." He giggled and pressed his face into Nick's sweater. It smelt so good. "He didn't do anything to me. Only gave me a hug and said have a nice break. That's not weird."

Nick shrugged and smiled. "Just making sure.. I want you happy.." He whispered. "Your smile is the best." He complimented. He was a sap.

Louis blinked and just grabbed nicks sweater in his hands. He didn't know what he did to get himself into this odd, confusing situation. He was so fascinated by Nick, so intrigued by him. But Harry gave him this feeling. A feeling he couldn't distinguish . 

He was confused. He was unsure. He was really, really fucking nervous.

He was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes idk what i just wrote because I'm half asleep and i keep clicking the wrong button. 
> 
> I'm adding more tags bc harrys gonna be a sugar daddy (:<
> 
> also Louis and Nick won't last forever! another chapter or two before it gets really larry. 
> 
> but a little sneak peek into the next chapter or one of the next- harrys gonna buy lou something and ya he's slowly gonna start working his way into Louis' life. slowly. slow and steady. just wait.
> 
> anyways louis is a mess and basically i guess submissive as fuuuck idk you'll probably tell from my writing he's always clingy and he does whatever he's told ( almost ) yeah so just letting you guys know
> 
> THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS IF U ENJOYED IK ITS ALL A MESS AND EVERYTHING SUCKS IM SORRY ITS LATE IM TIRED IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS BC IM SO TIRED FGNFSGNSFGK
> 
> I DID NOT PROOF READ AGAIN DID NOT PROOF READ SO YA ANYWAYS THANKS LOVE U ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY   
> (-:
> 
> also louis is releasing back to you on my bday??? 21 of july???? dunkirk on july 21 as well??? what a lovely bday present (:


	4. Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so idk what to write here i have a general idea but idk how to make it happen so let me try my best and yeah! 
> 
> BIG thanks to everyone who is reading and is leaving kudos and bookmarking it means the world to me! 
> 
> As always please comment any idea you'd wanna see put into action! i'll take anything into consideration! The story is open for change !  
> as always i don't proof read i'm just so tired(i'm gonna get that checked out aha) so please be kind if you see any mistakes or typos. I try to correct as I go but sometimes I fail! Anyways...

Christmas break was going great for Harry. He was content being with his family and friends. The holidays were always fun for him. Always so easy, there was never a struggle to hand out gifts that you were more than willing to give. He was lucky. The first week of break had gone by already, though, and Harry had not stopped thinking about Louis once. He didn't stop thinking about his family situation. His relationship with Nick. How he seemed so down when Nick brought up his new car.

A car!

Harry's head popped up from its spot on his bed, where he was comfortably resting. A car. A gift Louis could use for years and years. The boy deserved it. He just didn't know how to give it to him.

 

Louis' break was not going so well. His mum was under constant stress from her work. There were threats of all the employees being fired, and it frustrated Jay. Enough to the point Louis was being personally affected. It was infuriating. Jay's stress was putting the whole family at stress.The only thing bringing Louis happiness was Nick. During these last few days, he had even stayed the night at his house. Nick's family was so calm. So nurturing. It felt like home. It wasn't tense, it wasn't stressful. It was happy, they were all full of cheer as the long awaited holidays came closer. Nick was always reminding his family about Louis' birthday. He had planned to throw Louis a little surprise party and shower him in gifts. The boy deserved it, after all. The only problem  they ever faced was Louis becoming overwhelmed and stressed about Nick's gifts, as well as his own mum's gifts. It broke his little heart to not be able to afford even the smallest of presents.

"Louis, trust me! I'll make sure your mum receives something from you. And as for me? I could care less about a silly gift! You're all that I need, yeah?" Nick frowned at the boy, who couldn't seem to find a simple solution to this problem. They were outside in the falling snow, Nick with his arms placed around Louis' hips, and Louis' hands on Nick's middle. They were wearing matching beige sweaters with their initials on them, and were bundled up all cozy and warm. 

Louis shook his head and grabbed Nick's sweater in his hands. Tears started to form at his eyes.

Fuck him and his sensitivity. 

"Nick.. I just w-wanna be able to get you two something without having to ask for money.. I just can't find a job, no one is hiring!" Louis sounded almost panicked. He had been trying for months to find work, yet nobody accepted him. They all turned away from the boy, claiming he would be of no help. Louis just wanted to help out. 

The older boy pressed his lips to Louis' head and swayed him. "I know, but after Christmas, many jobs will open up! And you'll find one.. but until then, don't worry about money okay? I'll take care of you. I want to." He whispered and looked down at Louis. Louis shrugged in response and slowly wiggled out of his large arms. 

"Thank you, Nick.." He whispered and rubbed his arms. "C-can we go in..?" He whispered softly, the cold getting to him.

Nick nodded, instinctively wrapping his arm around Louis as they walked back into the warmness of his house. It was cozy. Louis loved it. Louis stretched and looked up at Nick. "I'm gonna go get something out of my school bag, yeah?" He hummed. He was planning on grabbing the small 'N' necklace he had saved up to get Nick that he hid in the bag. Louis was an impatient person, and he was going to give it to him as a Christmas present, but he knew he should get him something more meaningful. He wasn't planning on finding a note he forgot all about.

Nick gave him a nod and dismissed him as he happily sat on the fluffy sofa in front of the fireplace.

Louis walked up the large staircase, up to Nick's room. He surveyed the room, until he found his bag. He hummed and reached into his bag, his hands almost instantly latching on to a piece of paper that was in his bag. 

He forgot about this note. Harry's number and a small , neatly written 'Text or call me, Lou (; xx H ' .

His memory was shit.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his old, trashy phone and typed the numbers into his device, before sending a message. He decided a simple 'Hey, it's Lou, just found your number again' would do just fine. He shoved the piece of paper into his bag, put his phone away and reached for the small box. He smiled and took a breath, before heading back downstairs. 

"Nick!!" Louis called as he hopped down the stairs.

Nick glanced up and put his phone down. "What's up Lou? What's got you in a cheery mood?" He smirked and sat up slowly.

Louis just smiled at him and held the box behind his back. "Well... I know I said I didn't get you a gift for Christmas, but I did. And I'm too impatient. So I want you to have it now." He looked at him and sat down beside him. He rested his leg over Nick's and gently handed him the box.

"Lou... Darling you didn't have to.." Nick said fondly and held the box.

"I wanted to! Now open it!" Louis demanded.

Nick laughed at his response, and slowly opened the box. His eyes softened when he saw the delicate necklace before him. "Lou..." He smiled and lifted the necklace up. "Babe.. This is lovely." He smiled and looked at Louis with so much joy. "I love it. You're so kind." He smiled and put the necklace on . He placed his hand over Louis'. His tone got serious .

"You didn't spend all your savings on this necklace, did you baby?" He questioned and looked at Louis. The boy just shrugged.

"Not  _all..._ just a few.. hundred." He whispered and grabbed Nick's hand. "B-but it's worth it!" he smiled.

Nick sighed and held the boy's hand. "Lou, you shouldn't be spending so much money on me.." He frowned and watched his face. "But thank you... I love it."

Louis' eyes softened. "It's worth the price!! I knew you'd like it." Louis blabbered on about how proud he was that he spent more than $10 on Nick. It amazed him!

After their excitement went down, Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He felt hesitant to check, but he decided to look. 

It was Harry. 

'i thought you'd never text me love! how's break going (: ' the message read. Louis shifted on the couch and curled up so Nick couldn't see his phone. He replied.

'not bad, i'm bored all the time' he pressed send and sat his phone down. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Nick. 

"Can we go out for lunch?" He asked and placed his hands on Nick's legs. "Pleeeease!! I'm  _starving_!" Louis said dramatically.

Nick laughed and stood up. "You know I can't say no to you, Lou. Where do you wanna go?" He asked, earning an answer of 'anywhere is fine!' from the smaller boy.

Nick slipped some shoes on and helped Louis into some of his own. He grabbed their coats and his keys. "I know of a little cafe downtown we could go to..." he hummed and grabbed Louis' hand. He guided him out to his car and helped Louis in.

Louis shivered and felt his phone buzz. He already knew who it was from. Harry.

The text read 'i'm sorry, love. i could take you out one day if you'd like. your choice, though.'

Louis groaned and watched as Nick got in. Of course he wanted to go somewhere with Harry. Being with the older man sounded exciting to him. So he replied.

'Sounds fun! i'll think about it' he put his phone away and looked up to find Nick staring at him.

"Who are you texting, babe?" He hummed and pulled out of the driveway. He started to drive to the cafe.

"Oh, no one. Random number started trying to text me.." He lied. He wrapped his coat around his little body and shivered.

Nick bought it and turned the heat up. "Alright." He smiled. 

After a few minutes of driving in the snowy roads, they arrived at the little cafe. It was small, and cute. Nick parked his car and got out. He went around and opened Louis' door, helping him out. "Let's go in... it's freezing." Nick laughed as he guided the boy in.

Louis took his large coat off as they entered the cozy space. It really was cute inside. There were plants and soft music playing. Louis really liked the looks of the place. The atmosphere seemed so relaxed.

Nick got them a little booth and sat opposite of Louis. He smiled as they received a menu and ordered their drinks. "You cold, Lou?" He asked. His own coat was thinner, but it would warm Louis up.

Louis nodded and looked up. Nick handed him his coat and smiled fondly. "Mine will be more comfy.. " he whispered as the small boy put on his coat. It was way too big on his little body. Nick loved it.

Louis smiled happily and looked at him. "Thanks." He glanced around the building, then his eyes landed on a familiar figure. One who's eyes were already looking directly at him. 

Harry.

Louis blinked and stared for a few seconds, before turning to Nick. "Hey, love, I need to wee... Do you mind ordering me a soup ?" He asked and slowly slid out of the booth.

Nick nodded and smiled at him. "Of course Lou. "

Louis thanked him, before glancing over at Harry. He was already standing. Fuck. Louis quickly made his way to the empty bathroom and closed the door. He went to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell? Why was Harry at the same cafe as him? That was odd. He was definitely not planning on seeing Harry, nor was he wanting to see him. All he really wanted to do was run back to Nick. Run back to Nick and beg him to let them leave-

The door swung open, bringing Louis out of his thoughts. Harry stood a few feet behind the boy and hummed .

"Odd seeing you here, Lou. I've never seen you around here before.." Harry hummed and watched the boy's face through the mirror.

Louis just stood there. "Y-yeah... Nick uh.. Nick took me for lunch.." He whispered and turned around to face Harry. He was much taller than he remembered. Fuck.

Harry's face scrunched up. "Nick took you here? You should've let me take you here. " Harry said, his face a pout.

Louis felt a small smile form on his face, watching his teacher's lips forming into a pout. "You can take me next time." he shrugged and looked up at him.

Harry laughed and leaned on the wall. "Oh really? I'll take you, definitely.." He mumbled and just stared at Louis. He licked his lips and smiled. "So, what do you want for your birthday, Lou?" He asked politely.

Louis tilted his head. "You.. You don't have to get me anything. Honest. I'm content with nothing. " It was true. Louis was quite content with no gifts at all. He was happy with anything. But there was one thing he wanted

Harry frowned and stepped closer . "Aw, Lou... Let me get you something.. I promise nothing big. I wanna make your birthday special too, yeah? Your big day! You're turning 18!" He smiled. 18.. He could be with the boy without feeling like he was doing  _too_ much wrong.

Louis watched him get closer. "I don't know what you'd even get me. I don't want much." He whispered and stared up at him. 

Harry shrugged and just got closer. "Hmm... Lets see.. anything you want that you don't have, babe?" he asked.

Louis' face got red as Harry's body closed in on him. "It's too expensive. Way, way too expensive. Out of question." He whispered and looked down. 

"You can tell me whatever you'd like... I could make it happen .." Harry smiled cheekily and let their shoes touch. He stared down at Louis and bit his lip. "Anything you want.."

"A car." Louis blurted and just stood in front of Harry's large figure. Fuck. Louis was overwhelmed by Harry. He wanted him so bad, yet he needed to be loyal to Nick, although they weren't dating.

Harry smirked at the answer. He wanted that as an answer. He wanted to get reason to buy Louis a car. "Let's see what Mr. Styles can do, huh?" He whispered into Louis' ear and smiled. He pulled away and gave the boy some room. "I'll be seeing you, babe. Right?" Harry asked and smiled.

Louis just nodded quickly and went to the door. "O-of course!" He squeaked out. "Bye!" He whispered and left the bathroom.

Fuck.

 

~~~

 

Lunch went well. It was delicious. Everything was awesome, except for the fact that Louis was tense the entire time, his conversation with Harry replaying in his mind. The entire time, Nick was left asking him 'are you alright, Lou' or 'did something happen in the bathroom?' . Louis replied no to everything. 

He was too scared to tell Nick that he had an encounter with their teacher. In the bathroom of all places!

Luckily, Harry left first, leaving the two to peace as they exited. Louis slipped his own coat on and handed Nick his own as they went to Nick's car . They both got in and Louis yawned. He laid his head against the window.

"Sleepy, huh?" Nick smiled as he started to drive home. 

"Yeah.." Louis whispered and reached over. He grabbed one of Nick's hands. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me.. I don't know what I'd do without you.." He whispered tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Of course Lou, I'll do anything to make you happy.." He smiled. 

Nick had to carry Louis into his house once they arrived back. He was dead asleep, his body limp. Nick laid Louis onto his bed and crawled in with him after getting the boy down to comfortable clothing. He wrapped his arms around his small waist and rested his head against Louis' back. They usually snuggled and spooned, but to Nick, it felt different. More intimate. The two boys fell asleep in the arms of one another, hoping not to take up until hours later. 

They didn't wake up to any of Nick's text messages, or the two, small texts from Harry.

One that had an image along with a text, the text reading 'do you think this is a nice car, LouLou xx?' The car was a brand new white Mercedes. A car he knew Louis liked. He had seen him looking on Nick's phone once in class. Another text came in minutes later.

The text was a simple text, but meaningful. It read-

'I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow , please text me your address. You're gonna pick your own car, consider it an early birthday gift from me. xx H'

Boy, was Louis in for a surprise when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is shorter, only because i didn't know what to write and i've been really busy both yesterday, and today! That's why it's going up today! 
> 
> It also sucks sorry that i didn't do well at all on this chapter. But in the next chapter i hope to have more time and be ready to write so that should go up tomorrow or the next day. We'll see!
> 
> Again I won't post anything i'm not OK with and I'm OK with this for now.
> 
> i do not proof read and yeah sorry again for the short and trashy chapter i just couldn't think but the next chapter will most likely be more than like 2 words lol! 
> 
> thanks for reading! if u enjoyed pls leave kudos and thanks to everyone who has left kudos and bookmarked!! comments are always accepted and i listen to everything so feel free to comment!! 
> 
> love you all!! xx


	5. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry's buying louis a car surprise (;;
> 
> thanks for reading guys again i try to do daily updates but again i won't post anything I'm not ok with so (: !
> 
>  
> 
> anyways I'm gonna write now so ye remember i don't proof read (;;;;

Louis had been the first of the two to wake from their nap session.

It had been about four hours since either had fallen asleep and by that time, it was already 5pm. Louis groaned softly and shifted from his spot in Nick's arms and rolled out of bed. He shivered from his lack of clothing and slipped Nick's sweater on that was laying on the floor. He  grabbed his phone and made his way down to Nick's living room. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed a large, fuzzy blanket . He wrapped himself in it and began to check his phone. His eyes widened at the strange texts from Harry.

What was Harry thinking?

Louis tried to think of a proper reply. Yet he couldn't. He settled with 'you can't buy me a car, Harry! that's way too much money! i couldn't allow that from you.' 

He pressed send.

What was  _he_ thinking?

Of course he wanted a car!! He could give anything to have his own way of transportation. Fuck, he'd  _do_ anything for a car. But the concept of Harry actually purchasing him a car wasn't processing through his head. What was happening?

Louis snapped out of his thinking when his phone buzzed again.

'Lou, I want to buy you one. can i have your address so i can pick you up tomorrow? please!' Louis couldn't believe it. What the hell was happening?

'okay..' the message was short. but Louis replied once more with Nick's address. He would much rather Harry see this home than his own. It sounded horrible, but it was true. Louis was embarrassed.

'thanks lou!! i'll pick you up around 10 in the morning, be ready (; ' the message came as quick as Louis sent his own reply. Harry must be waiting to text him. What a mess.

Louis tossed his phone aside and rubbed his face. Harry was  _actually_ about to buy Louis a car. That was crazy.

He didn't know what to think, really. It was all surreal. The past few months had changed Louis' life. He was being spoiled by Nick, while his crush on his teacher still remained. It was mind-blowing to Louis. He felt terrible for Nick, in all honesty. He felt bad because Louis didn't feel the same for him. Sure, he would be touchy and act the role of 'lover' around Nick, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change the butterflies he got when he saw Harry's face, or when they both spoke to each other. Louis was just nervous. He was nervous, and he was confused. It all didn't make sense to him, the whole 'crush' thing and the 'i like my teacher' thing. It was confusing. He didn't know what to do.

Of course, he didn't want to hurt Nick, that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted Nick to be happy. He wanted him to be his friend and for them to be happy as friends. He knew Nick had feelings for him. He didn't let it get to him, though. Nick, though, felt as Louis liked him back. Louis was just a touchy person. He was the type to steal your clothes and wear them, even if they were multiple sizes too big. He was the type to hold your hand because you were important to him. Not because he was intimate with you. Louis was just a touchy and cuddly guy, Nick couldn't recognize that Louis had no feelings for him. Louis didn't know how to make him understand. But that was for another day. 

Louis reached for the remote and turned on a random christmas movie. He curled up on the large couch and began watching the movie, when he heard a knock at the door. Louis stretched out on the couch and stood. He adjusted the warm, large sweater over his thighs and made his way to the front door. He didn't bother checking to see who it might be, before opening.

He was _not_ expecting to see Harry at 5 o'clock, standing at the front door of the Grimshaw's, holding a small bouquet of roses. And a small box. 

"Harry?" Louis yawned and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked and watched Harry make his way inside. Uninvited, but it was cold. Louis let it go.

Harry hummed and smiled at him. "Brought you some gifts. Just these." He said softly and handed him the flowers. "And this, but I want you to open it when I'm gone, yeah? It's nothing crazy. But you'll need it." Harry said softly and placed the box on a table. He watched Louis scramble to find a vase. 

"You really didn't have to get me anything Harry.." He whispered. He placed the roses in a delicate looking vase, and went back to Harry. "A-are you really buying me a car? It has to be a joke, yeah? You can't be serious... " 

"Of course I'm serious!" Harry laughed and leaned against the wall. He admired Louis' lack of pants and the large sweater that was draped over his petite figure. It was cute. "You deserve that, and so much more. Don't worry. The car isn't the only gift I'll be giving you for your birthday, Lou." He smiled and adjusted his coat. Before Louis could reply, he was reaching for the door handle. "Anyways... it was lovely seeing you, but I've got business to attend to back home. I'll be here tomorrow, 10 am sharp." He hummed and walked out, shutting the door quietly .

Louis was left in silence. What? 

Harry Styles, showing up at the address he'd given him only 30 minutes prior , to deliver a box and flowers. What was that all about?

Louis sighed and let it go. He grabbed the box and made his way back to the living room. He sat down in his spot once more, before slowly opening the box. Inside, a brand new iPhone. The newest one. Louis' face froze. Harry bought him a new  _phone ??_  A small note was placed on top of the box. It read-

'Hi Lou, I know your current phone is quite old, and what's better than a new iPhone? This is for you, it's rose gold, hope you enjoy that. My number is already in the phone. Hope you enjoy it!! xx H   (p.s- There's a case for you too!, see you soon love! )'

Louis' heart melted. He opened the phone's box and lifted the phone up. It was so luxurious to him. His phone was old and cracked up. This was a beautiful phone. He held it in his hands, admiring it, before starting to set it up. Before he knew it, he was in the messages, typing out a cute one to send to Harry. 

'OMG!! thank you Harry! i needed a new phone so badly! thank you so much, i don't know how i'll repay you though ): '

He pressed send, and curled up in the fuzzy blanket once more. His new phone buzzed. Harry must be on watch, waiting for Louis' replies.

'You're welcome love, and no need to repay me. I want to give you whatever you want. x H ' 

Louis smiled softly and replied . 'Okay, thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow. '

Louis sat the phone down and smiled contently. Everything was going so good. He was so happy. He yawned and turned his attention to his movie,

 

  
~~~

 

About thirty minutes later, Nick came down the stairs. His hair was all over the place. "Lou?" He called, before he spotted the small figure on the couch. "Oh. There you are, love. Didn't know where you went.." he muttered and crawled onto the couch to lay by Louis. He spotted the new phone and tilted his head. "Whose phone is that?" He pointed to the phone that was placed on the coffee table.

Louis perked up and glanced over at the phone. "Oh, s'mine." He muttered and turned his attention back to the movie.

"Yours? I thought you had some old phone? And wasn't yours cracked up-" Nick started.

"Yes, but someone came over and dropped it off. Said it was an early birthday present. It's whatever, Nick." Louis grumbled and laid his head on a pillow. He just wanted to watch his movie, he wasn't in the mood to describe to Nick why he had a new iPhone.

Nick raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Alright then. Didn't realize you were gonna be all snappy. Sorry." He muttered and shifted away from Louis.

Louis didn't respond to him. He stared at the television screen and yawned.

Nick stood slowly. "M'gonna make sandwiches, you want one ?" He sighed.

"Yes, please." Louis whispered and curled up even more.

Nick bit his lip and nodded. He made his way to the kitchen. On his way, he couldn't help but notice the roses sitting in the cute vase. "Louis??" he called out.

Louis groaned and sat up. "Yes, Nick?"

"Where'd these roses come from?" he questioned, looking for any note stuck in them.

"They were dropped off for me. Along with the phone. Probably just a joke or something. Don't worry.." He lied. He knew why they were there.

But Nick bought the excuse. "Okay, be careful taking things like that Lou.." he sighed and walked to the kitchen. 

Louis scrunched his face up and grabbed his phone. He shifted in his spot and scrolled through the app store. He bought a few games to pass the time and yawned.

 

After a few minutes, Nick came back with the sandwiches. He handed Louis his and sat with his own. They both started eating, then Louis was the first to speak.

"So... tomorrow i'm gonna be picked up here by a friend, they're taking me to uh.. look for jobs." He lied.

Nick glanced up. "Really? I don't want you to get disappointed Lou... And why didn't you ask me? I would have taken you?" He sighed and watched as Louis ate. 

"I just wanted you to have a break, s'all." He whispered and swallowed his food. "Besides, you'll be able to rest. I'm leaving at 10 am." He smiled.

Nick shrugged and bit into his sandwich. He chewed slowly and looked at Louis. He swallowed . "I guess. I hope you find a job you like. I know you've been trying to find one for a while." He sighed and  ate.

Louis nodded in response and ate. It made Louis happy that Nick cared so much.

 

~~~

 

The rest of their evening was spent cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. They hadn't spoken about the flowers, or Louis' phone since their initial encounter.

Now, both boys were hardly able to keep their eyes open. Nick spoke. "Lou, babe, you wanna head to bed?" He yawned and stood slowly. He earned a nod from the boy, and helped him up. He guided Louis up the stairs. 

Louis held Nick's hand and laid in his bed. "So, if I'm not in bed when you wake tomorrow, don't freak out yeah? I'll be job hunting." Louis smiled. He did hate lying to Nick, but how do you tell someone your teacher was going to buy you a new car? Not easily. Probably never.

"Of course..." he whispered and laid by Louis. Nick wrapped a loose arm around him and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Morning came quite quickly. Too quickly, for Louis. It was already 8:30 in the morning, and he had yet to shower, eat, get dressed and fix himself up. He was the definition of mess.

Louis shoved himself out of bed and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone. He had an hour and a half. He should have time, yeah? He made his way to Nick's large bathroom, and started a warm shower. He slipped out of the large jumper he was wearing, and his briefs, and stepped in. The warm water bounced off his small frame, and warmed the entire bathroom up. Louis quickly showered, and cleaned himself off.

He was done showering in almost fifteen minutes. A new record, especially for Louis, who was known for long showers. He wrapped himself in one of the fluffy robes Nick kept , and made his way to the closet. He kept some of his clothes there, because most of his time was spent at Nick's house. He hummed to himself and reached for a pair of skinny white jeans. He loved these, they showed off his bum beautifully. It was his favorite feature on himself. Classic Louis. He also grabbed a beige sweater and a pair of briefs. He quickly changed and slipped on some vans on. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. 8:45. He was doing great on time. Good for him. Louis sat at Nick's large mirror and grabbed a comb and a brush. He slowly and patiently started to work on his hair. He made sure to make it look soft and feathery. That took longer than the shower. 20 minutes down the drain. Louis checked his phone afterwards. 9:05. Okay, he was still doing good.

Louis slipped his phone into his pocket and made sure his face looked nice, before heading downstairs. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a piece of toast and a small glass of orange juice. He went to the living room and sat by the fire. He turned on a Christmas film once again, and started to eat. Louis lost track of time, and his eyes were focused on the television. Time flew quickly, and it was soon 9:58. Two minutes before Harry was to arrive. Louis was still zoned out at the tv. His phone buzzing snapped him back to reality. He grabbed it and almost choked on the last bit of toast when he saw the time. He also noticed the text from Harry, saying 'About to be there, Lou xx'

Louis jumped from his spot on the couch and scrambled to get his trash, and his glass. He threw his trash away, placed his glass in the sink and ran upstairs. He bit his lip and quickly started brushing his teeth. The knock at the front door stopped him. He groaned and rinsed his mouth out. He wiped his lips and ran downstairs to he door after another knock occurred. Louis swung the door open, to reveal Harry. He was stood in a long black coat, with a white shirt and black jeans, along with boots. His hair was styled perfectly . "Hey, Lou. Ready to go?" He smiled and held his arm out for Louis to hold onto.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed Harry's arm and shut the door as Harry tugged him to his white Range Rover. "This is yours?" He spoke, admiring the car as Harry opened the door for him, allowing him to get in. 

"Yes, Lou.." he smiled and closed the door. He walked to the other side and got in. "Chose this one because I don't think you'd be comfortable in one of my smaller cars. " He hummed and pulled out of the driveway, and started to drive to a luxury car dealership.

Louis looked up at him and tilted his head. "You have more than one? How do you afford this stuff? You're a teacher?"

Harry hummed in response. "Family business, Love... Teaching is just a bonus, helps me meet lovely people like you.." He smiled and got on the highway.

"Like me?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know.." Harry smiled. "Just you, really. Cute, shy. Lovable. I should've said, helped me meet a lovely person like you." He muttered and turned the radio on quietly. 

Louis blushed and looked up at him. "Thank you.." He whispered. Soon, Harry was exiting the highway, and turning into a dealership. One with cars Louis had never even imagined having before.

"So, I'm thinking you'd look beautiful in a Ferrari, so let's check 'em out.." Harry whispered and parked.

Louis' head was spinning. He was about to look at Ferraris? With Harry? What was going on. How on Earth was he becoming so lucky?

Louis slowly got out and gazed around the dealership, overwhelmed by the amount of cars. He jumped a little when Harry's large hand found a place on Louis' waist. "I like your outfit, Lou.." He hummed and guided him around. "Those jeans look very nice on you, they compliment your figure nicely.." He whispered in his ear as they walked around.

Louis' face turned brighter red, more than it already was in the cold air. He smiled and stared up at Harry. "Thank you.." He responded. 

Harry just nodded and bit his lip. "How about a white one? You wanna try one out?" He smiled and guided Louis over to the newest models of Ferraris , a beautiful white one standing out the most to the pair.

Louis immediately nodded and made his way to the sleek car, its appearance causing Louis to be mesmerized. "I'll be right back, Lou... I'm gonna go get someone to give us keys.." He hummed and walked into the building, leaving Louis alone with the car. 

Louis' heart was pounding. He was  _actually_ looking at this Ferrari. The idea of him driving it sounded so bizarre. Louis opened the door to the car and bent over, staring at the interior. It was a beautiful car. He bit his lip and smiled. He couldn't believe this was even happening. 

"You're giving me quite a nice view while you're bent over inside your new car, Lou." Harry hummed as he walked back out, keys in hand. His new car. 

Louis jumped and almost hit his head as he stood up. "Harry! You can't be saying things like that to me!" He squealed and walked over to Harry, who just laughed loudly.

"You know it's true. You were looking nice, bending over in the car. Anyways, ready to take it for a little ride?" He smiled and handed Louis the keys. 

Louis blushed softly and nodded. He slowly got in and let the door be shut. He allowed Harry to take his seat, before starting the engine. It made a loud, roaring sound, which caused Louis to jump. Harry just smirked and watched him. "C'mon Lou, let's just go on the backroads yeah?" He offered as Louis put the car in drive, and slowly pulled out of the parking spot.

Louis nodded and gripped the steering wheel tight. "Y-yeah.." he whispered and slowly drove.

Harry looked at him and smiled fondly. He watched the young boy slowly drive out of the dealership, and make his way to some backroads. "Don't be nervous, okay? It'll be more fun if you calm down." he whispered and placed a gentle hand on Louis' thigh. It covered nearly the entire thigh. Harry's hands were fucking massive, what the hell?

Louis just bit his lip and nodded. He forced himself to be calm as he drove. Soon, he was comfortable, and was relaxed in his seat. He drove and eventually turned around. He made his way back to the dealership. 

"Do you like the car, Lou?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. He never removed his hand from Louis' thigh.

Louis nodded and pulled into the dealership. "A lot.." He whispered and looked over at Harry after he parked.

Harry smiled fondly and got out. "C'mon then. I signed a few papers while I was inside. There's not much left to do.." He hummed and waited for Louis.

Louis heart started racing. It started to sink in that this was his car. This was  _his_ Ferrari ! What the hell! What the hell was Harry doing? What the hell was he doing?

Louis forced himself out of the car and looked up at Harry. "A-are you sure about this Harry? You don't have to do this for me.." Harry smiled at him and grabbed his hand, making Louis' heart race more.

"I want to." That was all Harry said as he guided Louis inside the small building . He guided Louis to some couches. "Sit here okay? Let me take care of everything.." He whispered and made his way to an employee, who started to talk with Harry and have him sign more papers.

Louis couldn't believe this. He really couldn't . He sat down on the small couch and played with the hem of his jumper. Harry was being so kind to him, even after months of Louis trying to forget about him and months of Louis ignoring him. Harry was still treating Louis like he was treasure. He was treasure to Harry.

About fifteen minutes went by, and Louis had made himself comfortable. He stared at the small tv on the wall, when Harry came walking over, holding the keys in his hand. "Ready to go, love?" He smiled and handed Louis the keys to his car. "Wanna make today a date and go out for some lunch?" He offered and helped the boy up.

Louis nodded slowly and held the keys. A date, with Harry. As if today couldn't get better. "I would love to.." He nodded and smiled up at him.

Harry guided Louis out to where his new car was. "Just follow me, yeah? I'll take you to a really nice restaurant downtown." He hummed and helped Louis in the car. 

Louis nodded and watched as Harry closed the door for him. It was insane. He could take this car home! He could show it to his friends!! He could show it to Nick! Oh, Nick. How was he gonna explain  _this_.

Louis let that thought go away and he followed Harry as he drove to a fancy little restaurant downtown. He found a place to park, and almost fainted when people started to wander over, admiring the new car. It was crazy that this car belonged to him. Louis locked the doors and went over to Harry, who held his hand out, smiling as Louis grabbed it. "People are interested in your new car, eh?" He smirked and guided him inside the restaurant. It was dimly lit and calm. They were guided over to a little booth, and handed menus. They ordered drinks and then went back to speaking. 

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" Harry asked as their drinks arrived. He took a sip of his water and stared at Louis. 

"Anything." He shrugged, then looked down at the menu. "I'm not quite sure how I'll explain this new car to any of my friends or family." He sighed and looked back up at Harry, after deciding on a salad.

Harry decided to get a salad as well. "Don't worry about that now, yeah? How about this, I'll take you to my house next, and we can think about it there, hmm? It'll be fun!" Harry exclaimed as they both ordered.

Louis thought about it for a second, but nodded. "Sure.." He whispered and smiled up at Harry. "You're doing so much for me.. I really appreciate it.." He whispered.

Harry just reached over the table and grabbed Louis' hand. "I want to give you everything, yeah? I'm not done. I'm only starting. This is an early birthday gift. I haven't given you your birthday gift or Christmas gifts. You'll have to be with me for those. But please don't worry okay? I like spoiling people I care about." Harry hummed.

Harry cared about him. Louis' face turned red. Of course he cared about him, why would he be doing all these wonderful things?

Harry pulled his hand away as their salads arrived. He smiled as Louis slowly began eating his own. "Hope it's good, Lou.." Harry muttered, before eating his own. It was delicious .

The pair sat in silence as they finished their food. It really was good, Louis sat back in the little booth and rubbed his flat tummy. "M'so full now." He groaned out. Harry wasn't even half full . He was considering ordering more. He was much bigger than Louis, he had a bigger appetite. 

"I'm glad. Now lets go, yeah? My house awaits." He laughed and quickly put some cash on the table after their bill came. He stood and helped Louis up, before guiding him out. He helped him into his car once more. "Follow me, it won't take long to get to my place.." He smiled softly and closed the door, then went to his own vehicle. Harry started his own car, as well as Louis, and they both started to drive towards Harry's house, which really could be called a mansion. Louis didn't know that yet.

Louis just smiled as he drove. Everything about today was perfect. He was spending time with Harry, which was perfect. He got a new car, a Ferrari of all cars! And they went out on a lunch date. The day was only getting better as Louis was now on his way to spend time with Harry at his home. 

Everything was perfect. 

He was in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i just got done writing and i really like this chapter i think it's LARRY BLOOMING so ya i don't know much about cars lmao i know the car buying process actually takes for EVER bc i just got my first car a few weeks ago aaaand yeah it takes like hours with paperwork and all. BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY AND U GUYS WRITING I DIDN'T INCLUDE IT ALL AND I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT CARS IN GENERAL SO JUST DON'T BE TOO JUDGMENTAL WHEN I GET EVERYTHING ABOUT A FERRARI WRONG LMAO.
> 
> so yeah i enjoy this chapter is really larry and yeah louis is gonna be at harry's and expect a lot of harry spoiling louis in the next few chapters and fewer and fewer nick and louis moments. i do enjoy tomlinshaw but this story is a larry story and i'm working up to it!
> 
> of course u all can tell louis is a nervous wreck so just give him time he'll eventually be more open but it's obviously weird to him that his teacher is spoiling him ANYWAYS
> 
> i'm trying to proof read as i go so please be kind! leave comments so i know your thoughts, suggest me things because i'll take everything into consideration and thanks to everyone who has left kudos and bookmarked! you mean a lot more than u think
> 
> \---like seriously i wake up and check the hits and it's crazy that even 1 person has read this it's so exciting ANYWAYS!!!!! thank you for reading and i'll tryyyy to update soon. <333
> 
> hope this chapter satisfies you all since it is a longer one and it's one of the better chapters in my opinion (;;
> 
> OK BYE LMAOAO


	6. luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing this chapter the same day as i wrote the last chapter so maybe if I'm quick i can get this one up late, that meaning there will be two chapters up today :0000
> 
> anyways harry spoils louis and is gonna take him shopping (thnx for the suggestion i probably wouldn't have done the shopping thing but figuring harry wants to spoil louis that's a genius idea (;; ) so be prepared for me underestimating prices of things and also allowing harry to take louis to stores that i'll nEVer be able to shop at. life is gud. anyways. 
> 
> enjoy this extra little chapter! hopefully i'll post tomorrow as well but who knows (; we'll see
> 
> i don't proof read
> 
> also send in suggestions! i'll take everything into consideration 
> 
> sorry i suck at writing yoloswagmoney

Within 10 minutes of driving, they had reached the house. And oh boy, Louis' mind was racing as they pulled up to two massive, golden gates.

This couldn't be Harry's house. That was the only thought going through Louis' mind as he followed Harry through the big gates. 

The house was massive. Just the front of it was a sight in itself. Louis had to force his eyes away as he parked his car beside Harry's Range Rover. 

He hadn't even noticed the three other cars that were parked around.

Harry was the first to step out of his car, followed by Louis. "So, you like it?" Harry smiled and made his way over to Louis, who stared at the large, house in shock. Did he like it? Did he like this mansion that his teacher/crush lived in? Of course he did. He wanted to live here!

Louis gave him a nod and bit his lip. "Y-yeah. I mean, of course. It's beautiful! Is it only you living here..?" Louis questioned as he looked around the property. There was a massive, frozen fountain. It made Louis smile a little.

"Just me. S'big for only one person, don't you think?" Harry hummed in response and grabbed Louis' cold hand. "Lou, love... you're freezing up. Your sweater must be so thin. Let's get you inside and into some warm clothes, shall we?" He offered and guided Louis to the big front doors. They were white and appeared to be double Louis' size. Who the hell needed front doors these big? Harry, and his fucking mansion, that's who.

Louis just nodded, to both of Harry's questions, really. He was cold. And he agreed with him, the house was too small for just Harry. He wanted to live here  _with_ Harry. That would be something he'd fantasize about another day.

Harry guided Louis into the house and slipped his boots off. "Take your shoes off, alright babe?" He hummed and offered a hand for Louis to hold onto. Louis accepted his offer of a hand and grabbed it. He slipped off his shoes and bit his lip. 

"S'cold.." Louis whispered, his body shivering still. The temperature in the house was much warmer, yet Louis was still freezing. He was always cold.

Harry frowned and slipped his own coat off. He hung it up and grabbed Louis' hand . "Let's go get you into something thicker.." He smiled and took Louis to one of the staircases. "Get familiar with the way to my room, yeah?" He muttered, sending a subtle wink Louis' way. Louis face warmed up.

"You expect me to be coming here enough to need to know then, huh?" He giggled, trying to play hard to get. Harry just snorted and opened his bedroom door. It was beautiful. Everything was neat, his bed was tidy. Louis admired everything.

"Of course you'll be here a lot." Harry said casually and went to his closet. He went through some jumpers, before settling on a thick, pink one. He only got it for occasions when the weather was warm. And when his outfit called for a pink sweater. He thought Louis would look precious in it. So he held it up for the boy. It was clearly way too big. Bigger than any of Nick's . "You like this one, Lou ?" Louis turned around from his position across the room and looked at the sweater. He smiled a little and nodded, making his way over to Harry. "It's nice." Louis smiled and began to slip his own sweater off, not fazed by Harry's presence.

Harry's eyes were glued to Louis' body. His waist. His hips. He admired the way his body moved as he slipped the large sweater on his body. He bit his lip and looked back up at the smaller boy when he whispered "it's so big on me" .

Harry cleared his throat and let out a laugh. "Sure is. You're just small. " he muttered and smoothed his hands over Louis' waist. The sweater made him look large, yet he looked so tiny. It was basically dangling off his shoulders. "You look very nice in it... I think you might have to keep that, huh?" Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' waist. That made Louis' eyes widen, and he was pulled closer to Harry.

Louis placed his hands on Harry's chest and nodded. "What brand is this? I've never seen this color pink in any of the Topshop-"

"Gucci, love. It's Gucci.." Harry replied and grabbed his hands. "And might I say, Lou, you look amazing in designer..." Harry whispered and smiled at him.

Louis' eyes widened and he stared at the fabric that was on his body. "This!? This is Gucci!" Louis exclaimed and put his hands on the material, as if he'd never touched something so expensive. He hadn't, really. He never had thing's that cost over 100 pounds. His mom simply couldn't afford it. This had to be at least 1000 pounds.

"Hey, relax yeah?" Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "Louis, if you don't mind..." Harry whispered and stared at him. "I'd like to take you to one of my favorite malls. It's very lux. You'd adore it. " Harry smiled and held Louis close.

Louis focused back up on Harry. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Like, to do what? Walk around? I can't buy any- Harry, you can't buy me this much.." He stopped himself when he saw the large grin forming on Harry's cheeks. His dimples popped out. Fuck, he was cute. 

"I wanna spoil you rotten, lovely." He hummed and swayed them. "You deserve it. Being so good in my class, listening, doing your work.." Harry bragged about Louis' school work. Yeah, it was true. Louis had improved ever since he joined Harry's class. He was enjoying it a lot. Mainly because he had Nick and Harry to keep him occupied. "Plus... I wanna see you in full Gucci, Chanel and so much more when school starts back up. Let the school see you in designer.." He continued on. "So, how about we go now? I'm thinking that Louis Vuitton has a backpack available.. That'll be good for back to school, huh?" Harry smiled.

Louis was overwhelmed. Harry was holding him, one. Harry's clothes were on him, two. And Harry was about to take him shopping, three! He was so shocked at all the events that were occurring. What the hell kind of luck had he hit?

"Harry... really.. I.. I can't let you do this.." Louis whispered and grabbed Harry's shirt. "I'm already feeling so grateful that you've bought me a car and a new phone. The roses were a nice touch as well. You've already done enough for me. You don't even know me! And I've been proper shit to you, lately! I've been ignoring you a-and paying attention to Nick and-"

"Shh. I want you to  _let me_ take care of you... So what you've paid Nick some attention? Now you can repay me for all the times you think you've ignored me by letting me buy whatever I'd like for you, okay?" Harry's voice became firm. He had his hands placed on Louis' hips now. "M'gonna spoil you, because that's what I wanna do. Now this counts as spending time together, yeah? Now you're spending time with me. So it's alright.." Harry sighed and started to guide Louis downstairs once more.

Louis followed behind him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay.." He didn't feel like arguing with Harry. He didn't want to risk having everything he was so grateful for taken away. He allowed Harry to guide him to the front door, where their shoes sat. Harry slipped his boots on while Louis slipped on his Vans. Harry grabbed his coat and grabbed a random pair of keys. "Ah. They Mercedes. C'mon love." He grabbed Louis' hands and walked him out. He helped Louis in and quickly got in. He started the car and warmed it up. 

Harry turned the radio on to defeat the silence, and started to drive towards the mall. As they approached, Louis stared at it. It was huge, bigger than any mall he'd ever visited. It was huge and glorious. You could tell by the outside appearance that the brands sold inside were only high dollar. Louis would have never found himself in a place like this.

Had it not been for his luck in meeting Harry, he'd never see himself here. He'd never be here.

Harry found a parking spot and got out, along with Louis. Harry watched Louis walk over to him, the sweater falling off his small frame. "What?" He heard Louis whisper. 

"Nothing, lovely. You look beautiful. I love the color pink on you. " He smiled and guided Louis inside the mall. It was all lavish, really. All of it seemed too expensive for Louis. 

Not to Harry, Obviously, who immediately started to walk Louis towards a Chanel. "Let's pick up a few things from here, shall we?" He hummed and guided the small boy to the store.

Louis was overwhelmed, to say the least. But he followed. A salesman walked up to Harry, clearly expressing some sort of interest in not just selling the two items, but interest in Harry himself. The salesman, whose name tag read 'Ryan' , smiled at Harry. "Hello, sir. What can I help you find today?" He basically  _purred_ at harry. Louis wasn't having it. Sure, they weren't an item. Yet. But Louis was certainly capable of getting jealous. And jealousy was one thing he wasn't good at hiding. He let out a soft humph and grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry bit his lip and wrapped an arm around Louis. "I'd like to get my love here a pair of shoes, sneakers preferably.. fetch the newest and most  _expensive_ thing you've got, yeah?" He suggested, telling the man Louis' size of shoe and held Louis close to his body. 

Ryan almost snarled at Louis, and just nodded. He turned on his heel and walked to the back, finding a pair of shoes that would fit the boy.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you.." Louis whispered and pressed his face against Harry's chest. He got clingy when he was jealous, as well. It was just a part of his personality. 

Harry just chuckled and watched the younger boy. "I can tell.. Your face was twisted up in a nasty face the entire time... I don't think I wanna see that again.." He frowned and kissed his hair . "I like it when you're smiling. " Harry whispered.

Louis just closed his eyes. "Yeah.." They were interrupted by Ryan's presence. "Here you are, sir. Newest shipment. These aren't on shelves yet.." He hummed and stared directly at Harry.

Harry just nodded. "Alright Alright. We're getting them. Go ring these up." He shooed the boy off, who simple gasped and went to the counter. Harry sighed. "I think it's best if we leave, this isn't the best service for my best boy, huh?" That made Louis' face light up. Harry's best boy.

"I don't think so. Can we go look at the Louis Vuitton store?" Louis whispered softly as he was guided to the counter. Harry nodded and swiped his card quickly. He grabbed the large bag from Ryan, who didn't bother saying another word besides the quiet 'Have a nice day, sir'. Harry held the bag in one hand and Louis' hand in his other. He guided Louis out and walked around until they found the Louis Vuitton store. They made their way in. Louis peered around and immediately saw a backpack he fell in love with. It was sitting perfectly on display. 

"Harry, look at that one.." He smiled widely, pointing like a kid in a candy store. It was the Sorbonne Backpack in the color Rose Poudre . The pink was stunning, it was almost identical to Louis' sweater. He looked up at the taller man, whose eyes were focused on Louis. "Do you like it?" 

Harry just hummed in response and called an employee over. "I'm going to need this one..." Harry pointed to the backpack Louis had picked. "As well as a Palm Spring Backpack , alright?" He asked the employee politely. The lady nodded and complied. She quickly retrieved both items and rushed over to the counter. Harry hummed and wrapped an arm around Louis. "You think you'd fit in a lady's coat?" He smiled and looked down at him. "Because I've got my eye on one, I see it across the room and it would look stunning on you..." Harry whispered and slowly guided Louis over to the clothing area of the store. It was massive, with railings everywhere filled with clothes Louis knew were too expensive.

"I.. I could fit, probably." He shrugged and looked up at Harry. He was already grabbing the coat off the rack . He read off the name, the 'Double Cashgora Caban with Monogram Inside'. This was the blue version. He hummed and checked the size. "It's a small, but I think you'll fit in it." He smiled, watching as Louis held onto the ends of his sleeves. Harry helped him slip into the coat, and it fit perfectly, probably perfectly sized because of the thick sweater he was wearing underneath it. Harry stepped back and admired Louis' shape. It looked so beautiful on him. 

"That's definitely yours.." He hummed and helped the boy wiggle out of the coat. He held Louis' hand and smiled. "Look around a bit, baby. Anything you want is yours. Just tell me." Harry whispered in his ear. 

Louis shivered and nodded slowly. He made his way around the area, staring at every piece of clothing to see if he would actually wear it or not. Louis' eyes settled on another women's item. He noticed they were still  _in_ the women's area of the store. Harry must have a thing for that.

"This.." He whispered, taking down a yellow, oversized knit pullover . It was cute, and Harry seemed to adore it too. 

"That would be lovely on you... anything else, lovely?" He hummed and watched the boy. Louis just smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He wandered over to the sunglasses display. This is what he wanted to look at the whole time.

Louis took his time, happily trying on each pair. He thought he didn't enjoy any, until he came to the pair called 'Bumble Bee'. Louis slipped the frames on his face and looked in the mirror. "Oh, Harry. I love these.." He smiled wide and looked at Harry. "How do I look?" He giggled.

"Beautiful, as always. You can get those.." He called the same employee over once more and handed her their clothing, as well as Louis' sunglasses. She boxed and bagged everything for them as Harry swiped his card.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's wide waist and closed his eyes. "You're so good to me.." He whispered and laid his head on his back.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his bags. He held everything, along with his Chanel bag. "Anything for you.. now to my favorite shop. I'll be buying you quite a few things, hopefully.. And I'll be picking you out a few things myself if you don't mind." He smiled and guided Louis out of the shop. He wandered around until they arrived. 

YSL.

It was really expensive, Louis knew it. But he let himself be guided in by Harry, who waved at some of the employees. He obviously came here a lot .

"Alright baby... You go pick out some shoes and things.. M'gonna pick out some clothes for you." he whispered and gave him a gentle push along. Louis nodded slowly and quietly made his way towards the shoes, alone. 

He felt quite out of his comfort zone, walking around in a designer store alone. Well, he wasn't really alone, Harry was right across the room from him. But he felt so far away. Louis just wanted to stay with him. But he obeyed, and looked at the shoes. He wasn't disappointed when he found a pair that matched his backpack and sunglasses. How cute! Louis bit his lip and shyly called an employee over. He walked over and smiled at Louis, remembering him from when he was walking in with Harry. "Hi, love. You must be Harry's boy, yeah? What can I do for you?" He asked politely. Harry's boy. Louis didn't bother to say anything about that, and instead pointed to the pair of shoes. 

"Those... c-can I get these in a size 6?" He whispered. He had small feet, okay? He wasn't done growing though, get over it. "A-as well as these.." He pointed to a pair that was just white.

The man nodded and ran off to gather both pairs for him.

Louis bit his lip and kept wandering around. He eventually found himself looking at the handbags. What was he doing at the handbags? 

Oh, because he spotted another pink item. Something was up with him and pink. This sweater really gave him a pink kick. 

The bag was called the 'Small Loulou Chain Bag in Pale Blush'. Louis was attracted to the color, but he also liked the fact it was called 'LouLou'. Reminded him of himself. He looked up as the employee who had helped him before walked up. 

"Ahh, that's a lovely bag you're looking at .. You getting it?" He smiled.

Louis just nodded and bit his lip. "Um, yeah... actually I am." He whispered and smiled as the man nodded back. "I'll get you one from the back and box it up. I'll put it along with your shoes at the front.." He smiled and ran off.

Louis' head was spinning. He just found two YSL shoes and a  _handbag_ . What the fuck? What was he doing. He was so confused. He barely felt the small buzz in his pocket. 

Of course, Nick. He was a nosy fuck.

He pulled his phone out and read the message. 'lou? babe i'm getting a little worried, it's quite late and you haven't answered any of my calls... please tell me you didn't die somewhere...'

Phone calls? He hadn't received- Oh. Nine missed calls from ' Nick <33 ' . Of course he missed calls . He was too busy shopping with Harry to pay attention to phone calls!

Louis snorted at the ridiculous message. Nick was so protective. 'I'm fine nick, actually. i might not be coming back tonight, I'm still out. i might stay the night with my friends. ill be over tomorrow hopefully. don't worry about me. see you soon x' he sent the reply and sighed. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stumbled over to Harry, who just had a stack of clothes removed from his arm. "Harry, I'm done picking things out.." he smiled and played with the sleeves of his sweater. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright.. Good thing, because I just finished. You've got a new wardrobe from YSL, baby. " He bragged and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek. Louis blushed hard.

"Really? " He smiled and grabbed Harry's hand as they walked to the counter. Harry continued what he had previously done and paid. It was like routine. 

"Yup.. All yours, baby .." He smirked and grabbed the bags from the counter. There had to of been six at least. At  _least ._ Harry held the rest of his bags and chuckled. "No more hand holding, my love. I've got a ton of your goods in my arms." Harry laughed. The bags were obviously starting to get heavy. There were so many.

Louis just giggled and started walking out of the store. "That's fine..." He hummed and walked in front of Harry, making his way to the exit.

Harry admired Louis' figure as they walked. "Do you work out, Lou?" Harry blurted randomly as they walked to his car. Harry sat all the bags in the trunk and got in. 

Louis just shook his head. "No... Not usually. I swim when it's summer and I play football, but that's it... " He smiled and got in the car.

Harry nodded and started the car, then started to drive home. "You look so fit, s'why I asked.." He hummed and turned the radio on.

Louis just shook his head. He thought of himself as anything but fit. He was petite. Thin. He had a little figure, it was a signature feature on him. He decided not to reply, and he laid his head back. He listened to the music as Harry drove home.

 

~~~

 

They arrived back at Harry's house about 15 minutes prior, and Louis thought he would be able to try on all the goodies he received.

He was wrong.

The moment they walked in, Harry thought it would be fun to initiate a game of tag with the boy, who thought he was joking. He only found out it was most definitely  _not_ a joke, as Harry gave him a tiny push, and yelled "Tag!" as he ran away from the little one. This caused Louis to gasp, and quickly chase after the tall boy. Hey, at least he was exploring the house. 

The two , who seemed to be children, spent at least thirty minutes chasing each other around the lower floors, as well as the second floor. Louis was flat out exhausted by the time Harry stopped the game. He breathed heavily and basically flopped himself on Harry's leather sofa. "S-shit." He laughed and wiped a little bit of sweat off his forehead.

Harry laughed breathlessly and sat down next to the small boy. "I can be fun, huh?" Harry laughed and wiped his sweat. He was out of breath.

Louis just nodded and tugged off the thick sweater, it making him hotter. "Y-yeah. Definitely." Louis giggled and took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his breathing.

Harry allowed himself to stare at the boy's body. It looked so soft. Harry wanted to touch it. Harry wanted to touch  _him._ So he did.

Harry reached over and let his hand rest on the smooth curve of Louis' bare waist. He really was so soft. 

Louis just sat back and watched his hand. "Harry?" Louis whispered, snapping Harry out of his stare on Louis' body.

"Hmm..?" Harrys response was a simple noise.

"Can I possibly stay the night?" He whispered and shifted closer to the older man, who simply pulled Louis closer. 

"You didn't have to ask.." Harry hummed and rubbed Louis' side. He was so fascinated by him. He was just so smooth. How much did this boy moisturize?

Louis pressed his face into Harry's shoulder and nodded. "Thank you again, you know... For today. For everything. You're really making me happy.." He whispered and let his leg lay over Harry's thighs. Harry smiled fondly.

"I'm quite glad I'm making you happy. Hopefully I continue to do so... " Harry whispered and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch. He slipped his own shirt off and laid the blanket over them. He figured they'd get cold. He turned his large tv on and changed it to a movie, not knowing it was one of Louis' favorite Christmas films.

Louis laid in Harry's arms, staring at the tv. He still couldn't get over how lucky he'd become. It all started with a simple classroom error. It lead him here. He was so content with Harry, he felt at home with Harry. At peace. Harry made him feel happy.

And he was happy with Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright hope that didn't suck too bad bc i started it earlier and now its like 1 am and I'm about to pass OUUUT. like seriously. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes because I'm actually so tired i couldn't tell what i was writing , but i didn't feel like continuing tomorrow. Anyways.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy harry spoiling louis to death, theres more where that came from. I think next chapter i'll include drama, unless someone suggests anything before I start writing tomorrow! anyways
> 
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos if u did and bookmarking it means a lot to me i hope u have a nice day and yeah xx love u all


	7. endings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick and louis have their falling out. louis realizes he doesn't need nick. he needs harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i get this up today, it probably won't be good BUT this chapter is MOST LIKELY the downfall of tomlinshaw. sorry for anyone who was enjoying it, but i want larry lol
> 
> ANYWAYSSS
> 
> actually u know check the end notes bc I'm lazy

The rest of their day continued as that. Louis stayed wrapped up in Harry's arms, as they watched a film on Harry's television. Without either boys noticing, time had flown by, and it was now 10:30 at night. 

Harry was the first to draw his eyes away from the tv. He let out a soft groan and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck, m'tired.." He grumbled and shifted. 

Louis' little body shifted along with his, and he blinked up at him. "Me too." He whispered and held onto Harry gently. That answer was enough for Harry to shove himself off the couch, and turn the tv off. Without thinking, he gently picked Louis up, bridal style, and started to walk towards the stairs.

Louis squirmed in his arms. "H! A-aren't I too heavy?" Louis whined and held onto him. Harry's response was a simple shake of his head as he walked up the stairs. He made his way to his bedroom and laid Louis down on the bed.

"You're extremely light, my love. I could carry you everywhere.." He hummed and stripped down to his boxers.

Louis stared at Harry's naked body. He was so fit. So muscular. He was forced to look up when Harry sat on his knees on the bed, and slowly tugged Louis' right jeans off. 

"If you don't mind... I think you'd be more comfortable without these on, yeah?" He whispered and tossed the skinny jeans to the floor. Louis' face was bright red as his lower half was exposed to Harry. Not that he was embarrassed of his body, he was quite proud of his thick thighs and wide hips. He loved it, he was quite fond of it. But it was odd, he just felt off. Not that it mattered to Harry, his eyes were glued to Louis' body, scanning up and down. "Lovely..." He whispered and just slowly crawled under the covers, pulling Louis under with him. 

Louis snuggled up against Harry and yawned softly. He didn't bother to mention the fact that he would be leaving before the older man woke up. He had to. He had to go to Nick. He  _had_ to set things straight. He  _needed_ to tell Nick the truth. So he would.

Harry turned off the lamp beside his bed and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Goodnight, Lou..." He whispered and before Louis could think to respond, Harry was drifting off to sleep. He was quick.

Louis pressed his face into Harry's bare chest, and traced his fingers over the scattered tattoos that were on his arms and chest. They were so random. Louis loved them. He let himself hold onto Harry, before he drifted off as well. Neither woke up until the morning.

 

~~~

 

Around 7 in the morning, Louis woke himself up. He shifted, realizing he and Harry had moved into a spooning position. He sighed, feeling guilty that he had to get up. In all honesty, this position was more comfortable than any he'd ever been in. He never wanted to leave. But he knew he had to. He had to get back to Nick. He had to confess to him what was really going on. He couldn't continue on knowing he was lying to one of his best friends. Louis grabbed Harry's hands gently and removed them from his waist. He froze when he noticed Harry shift a bit, but then settle back into a position.

Louis sighed and quietly got out of the big bed. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to Harry's bathroom. It was way too big for a bathroom, in Louis' opinion. But he wasn't used to the luxury yet. Yet. Louis quickly used the restroom and washed his hands. He fixed his hair up and walked out of the bathroom to see Harry had curled up in all the blankets. It made the giant of a man look small. Louis thought it was cute. 

He hummed softly and picked up his jeans, shoes and Harry's pink sweater. He quietly walked downstairs to where the bags from the shopping trip remained. He bit his lip and kneeled by the bags, pulling out some of the boxes. Louis smiled to himself and pulled out a long, black YSL coat Harry had picked out for him, as well as a sweater that came from YSL. He slid into the sweater and his own jeans. The sweater was perfect on him. He ran his hands over his waist and smiled. This was a nice sweater. He'd show Harry later. He slipped the coat on and fumbled around in the bags until he found his pink shoes. Perfect. He slipped them onto his feet and almost squealed. They were perfect. He kept pulling out boxes and searching in them until he found his handbag. Perfect to complete his little outfit. Louis held the expensive item and bit his lip. He sighed at the mess he'd made. There was paper and boxes everywhere, along with the bags that had been scattered. He sighed and grabbed his phone, and searched for his keys. He found them and was about to leave, before he thought of writing Harry a note. He went to Harry's large living room and searched through little shelves until he found a small pad of paper and a pen. Perfect.

Louis sat at the couch and slowly thought of what to write, before putting the pen to paper and scribbling words down.

'H, yesterday was so amazing. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. however, i must get home. there's stuff that i left unsaid, and things i need to tell you still. so be patient with me. i'll be back later today, i promise. i just need to put an end to some things. thank you. xx Lou. '

He placed the paper down on Harry's coffee table and rubbed his face. He slowly stood and held his keys. He went out the front door and to his car. He got in and started it up , quickly pulling out of the gated area. He looked around and tried to make his way home.

He had no clue what he was going to say to Nick. He had no clue at all, but whatever he was gonna say had to be said. Today.

 

Thirty or so minutes after Louis left, Harry was woken up to trying to wrap his body around nothing. His eyes shot open. "Louis?" He called and stood up. He shivered and slipped some clothes on as he wandered around the second level of his house. He frowned, not finding the boy anywhere. He finally walked downstairs, and found Louis' note that was left behind on the coffee table. He frowned and picked the note up, reading over it, before looking around. He found Louis' bags spread across the floor and groaned. Louis fucking left? Harry wasn't really mad. He was just disappointed. But the note did say Louis would be back. So he trusted the boy. He rubbed his eyes and just laid on his couch, and before he knew it, he had passed out once more, and was dead asleep.

 

~~~

 

It took Louis around an hour to get back to Nick's house. He had gotten very lost on the way, as Harry's home was no where close to Nick's. He parked the expensive car beside Nick's car and sighed. He turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. He failed to notice Nick, who had come to the door when he heard the roaring of the car.

Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Louis step out of the Ferrari. He shook his head, thinking he was imagining things. But it was Louis. And he wasn't imagine things. There  _was_ a Ferrari in his driveway. "L-Louis..? What are you doing driving  _this??_ " Nick asked in confusion, making Louis jump in surprise. 

"Fuck! Nick, you've gotta stop scaring me like this.." Louis groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He adjusted his coat and looked up at Nick. "I'm driving this, because it's my car." He said simply. It sounded funny coming from his mouth. The Ferrari was Louis' car. Literally,  _what?_

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and started to walk towards the car. "You couldn't possibly afford this, Lou. This has to be a rental. Are you renting a Ferrari?" He snorted.

Louis didn't enjoy the fact that Nick brought his money situation into it. "No, Nick. It's not a rental. And you're right! Because  _I_ didn't buy the car. Someone bought it for me. Along with my outfit here." He hummed and motioned to his outfit, almost full YSL, excuse his jeans. 

Nick laughed quietly. "Louis... Did someone drug you? Are you alright? C'mon... come in. Let's sit down and you can start actually making sense."

Louis rolled his eyes. What was Nick on about. Of course he made sense. Everything made sense.

Louis let himself be dragged in by Nick, and he sat on the couch he was all too familiar with.

"Can you start by telling me who is actually buying you all these things then, Lou? I don't know if I'm comfortable-"

"Mr. Styles." Louis interrupted, making Nick's face twist in confusion. "He's actually quite wealthy and according to him, wants to make me happy. So he's buying me things. Which I don't mind. I enjoy it."

Nick just shook his head and chuckled . "You're telling me that you're phone, clothes and  _new car_ are all from Mr. Styles? Our teacher? And you lied to me." Nick said without emotion.

Louis nodded in response and smiled, but tilted his head. "I lied?" He had forgotten what he told Nick.

"You told me you were out job hunting. You weren't job hunting, were you Louis?" Nick said, his eyes narrowed. You could tell he wasn't happy with Louis. "You were out with  _Harry_! You were letting him spoil you, spend his money on you, huh?" Nick snapped. Louis didn't understand where all his anger came from.

"You fucking left and just went out with Harry. You were probably at his house too, huh? Probably causing him to have an affair with his wife. Or husband. He's obviously married. He probably just wants a younger toy like  _you_ to play around with! You're just a home-wrecker -" Nick was stopped by Louis giving him a harsh slap to the arm. 

"What the hell Nick! What's your fucking problem? You act like you own me! I don't belong to you!!" He snapped and stood up. He couldn't believe all the things Nick had said. A toy like you. How could he say that.

"First of all, Harry is  _not_ married. So don't accuse me of being a home-wrecker! What the hell! " Louis growled and held his bag to his body. "He lives alone. And he cares about me. Hear that Nick?  _Cares_ about me!" He snapped. "You have no right to be calling me names, or calling me a toy! I'm not some sort of arm candy for him. Just look at me!" He almost screamed. His own anger was building up in him. He really couldn't believe he was being accused of all these things, especially from someone as important to him as Nick.

Nick just stood up and towered over Louis. He was using his height for an advantage. It made him seem dominating. Louis hated it. He felt so fucking small and defenseless. "You really want to go there? You think I don't care about you Louis? I want you safe. Not with some fucking teacher who's not gonna treat you right. Louis how come you don't understand? He doesn't fucking love you. And you don't belong with him. You belong with  _me_. He snarled. That was the ending point for Louis. 

Louis shook his head and shoved Nick onto the couch. "No, fuck you Nick. You're a spoiled brat, you know. And you think you're entitled to everything. But I'm not yours. You don't own me and you never will. I don't like you that way Nick!!" Louis cried out and stood in front of him . "So what Harry's buying me things? It's not like you don't! What's the problem with Harry spoiling me when you continue to do it all the time? You're so irrational, Nick. I-I don't even want to be here. I'm gonna go back to Harry." Louis whispered and turned to walk to the door.

Nick snapped to his feet and grabbed Louis' thin wrists. "Louis. No, please. God, fuck, I'm sorry, yeah? I didn't mean what I said. O-of course he can give you what you want! But you.. you don't want him, right? Please stay here with me. Louis please."

Louis felt like someone punched him in the heart. He cared so dearly about Nick. He felt so much love for him. But it was nothing more than friendly. Nick didn't understand. 

"Nick, I'll come over.. Please just let me go. You have to let me go. You  _have_ to.." He whispered and held his hand. "I love you. But I want to be happy right now. Okay Nick?"

Nick frowned, but decided to stop arguing. He dropped Louis' hand and fell onto the couch . "Fine. Go on, Lou. Have fun." Nick whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah..? F-for your birthday?" He whispered.

Louis realized. He had been so caught up in loving Harry, and arguing with Nick that he'd forgotten that his eighteenth birthday was tomorrow. That was crazy.

Louis gave him a small nod and held his keys. "Of course... I'll see you. I'll make sure you see me. I still love you Nick. Just.. I need you to let me go.." He whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Nick's hair. He knew it was hard, letting go of someone you had feelings for. He saw the hurt on Nick's face.

Nick just nodded, watching as the younger boy made his way to the door. "Bye Louis.." He said, no emotion was recognizable.

Louis sighed and didn't say anything back. He exited the house and went to his car. He slowly got in and rubbed his eyes sadly. He started the car and made his way to Harry's.

What had he just done?

 

~~~

 

Louis eventually made it back to Harry's house and drove through the large gates. He parked his car and stretched as he got out. He went to the front door and debated- should he knock or should he just walk in?

Eh. Just knock. It's polite.

Louis banged his little fist against the door and bit his lip. Moment's later, Harry appeared, in just a bath robe and a towel wrapped around his hair. "Lou! Oh, I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you." He smiled and ushered the boy in. 

Louis just smiled and slipped his shoes off, as well as his coat. "I'm sorry that I left this morning. I had to go um.. I had been lying in order to see you.." Louis whispered and just looked up at Harry.

Harry tilted his head and just smiled. "What do you mean?" He chuckled and guided Louis back to the living room, where they sat.

"Okay. Harry. Don't get mad. I don't think you will, but don't. Okay?" Louis blabbered on. "The address I gave you was not my address. It was Nick's.. Now I can explain..."

"You were living at Nick's house?" Harry tilted his head and watched the boy fondly. "Why baby?" He asked , not bothering that it was a rather personal question.

Louis sighed and stared at his hands. "My mum is struggling right now." Louis finally opened up. "With bills, you know. And Christmas. A-and my birthday." He muttered. "God, it's all so much on her, it's causing her so much stress. I couldn't be there for any longer. I had to take some of my stuff and move to Nick's. She needed her space, and one less useless body in the house. I don't work, so I'm just another living being that's taking residence in her house for free. It sucks." Louis went on. "I don't know if she's gonna be able to keep her job. They're firing so many people. She's so stressed about that as well. I guess that's another reason I was lacking my attention in class. I just couldn't focus with my mum on my mind. I just don't know what to do, Harry.." Louis whispered and pressed his face into his palms. It was much harder to say out loud than to think the thoughts.

Harry tried to let everything process. "Does she need money?" He said simply. "I would love to help her. My pleasure." He whispered. "A-and Louis. If she needs a new, reliable job that pays well...my dad's company... It's a very important travel business. If she'd like a job.."

Louis' eyes focused on Harry's. "You're serious..?" He whispered, tears already filling his eyes. Talking about his mum made him all sensitive and emotional to begin  with. But the fact that Harry was offering to help his family was too much. He started to cry gentle tears. 

Harry cooed and wrapped his arms around Louis. "Hey hey.. I don't like you crying. I'll help, of course. You're like family. I'll help your family as well, yeah? I want them to be well." He whispered into Louis' ear.

Louis didn't know how to respond, so he did so by laying his head on Harry's chest. "You're so good to me. I can't believe I have you, H.." He whispered.

Harry just smiled and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek. He kissed away the remaining tears. "I just want to make you happy, Louis. I hope you're happy, yeah?"

Louis nodded in response. "Very.."

Harry hummed and held Louis' waist. "So.. your birthday is tomorrow... how do you wanna celebrate, lovely? You're turning the big eighteen.." 

Louis shrugged. He really didn't know. He knew a few things , but that was things he wanted to do with Harry. Stuff he couldn't do legally until he turned eighteen. Lucky him, that was tomorrow.

Harry chuckled and stood slowly. "Alright, well how about we walk around the city and I take you into the shops, and buy you all the little goodies you want, huh?" He smiled and headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go get some pants on, Boo. I'll be right back." He called before making his way upstairs.

Louis just sat on the couch and played with his sweater. 

Everything was perfect.

 

Harry came back, about ten minutes later, with just a pair of sweats on. To Louis, it didn't look like he even wore any underwear. That was hot, but Louis couldn't think about that yet. Harry walked over, and handed Louis a large, black colored sweater. 

"Since you look so delicious in my pink sweater, I think I wanna see you in this black one.." He whispered in his ear and sat on the couch.

Louis just smiled happily and stood up. He wouldn't pass up the chance to wear Harry's sweater. Ever.

He simply stripped from his current sweater, and tossed Harry's on over his thin frame. "YSL looks better than you than it does on me, love.." Harry muttered and shifted. "Do a twirl for me, baby. I wanna see what you look like." That just made Louis giggle and turn his body slowly.

Harry hummed in approval and watched him. "Take those jeans off, Lou. You've worn them yesterday... They're dirty."

This was just Harry's obviously genius idea on how to get Louis in his sweater without any bottoms. It was a turn on for him.

Louis just rolled his eyes. "You could have to me that you would like to see me without jeans.." Louis giggled and slipped the tight pair off. He earned a soft groan from Harry as his lower thighs became exposed.

"You're just so gorgeous.." He whispered and sat up slowly. Harry bit his lip and daringly patted his lap. He wanted to see if Louis would sit.

Louis complied. He wouldn't dare pass up this opportunity. He slid onto Harry's thighs and smiled, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders . 

Harry must have a size kink, because louis' small body on his own definitely supported the growth of his hard on.

Louis giggled as he felt Harry's bulge grow. "You're nasty, H. I'm still underage. You can't be doing that. " He giggled and pressed down, ignoring the moan that came from Harry.

When did this become sexual?

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and started to kiss on the boy's neck . "I know.. " He whispered and started to make a small mark on the side of Louis' neck. That must be one of Louis' kinks, marking, because he felt himself harden as well.

"Y-you haven't even a-asked me out yet. You're currently j-just marking and feeling on your student.." He whispered and ran his little hands down Harry's chest. Harry snorted and glanced up at Louis after creating the mark. He held the boy's hips and sat back. "Well, then we can stop then. I want to continue when you decide to be my boyfriend." Harry said and pressed gentle kisses to Louis' clothed tummy. It made Louis have butterflies in his stomach.

Louis slid off of Harry's lap and curled up beside the tall lad. "You're in charge of that decision , Mr. Styles.." He hummed and rested his head on the man's chest.

Harry laughed and held Louis close. " Of course. We'll see then, yeah? "

For the rest of the day, the pair stayed close, acting to be one person. They were joined at the hip, going every place in the house together.

Louis was happy. 

This is where he wanted to be.

Now, he just had to wait for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon anyways that's crazy and i actually wrote the last half of this while i was falling asleep just now, like i was actually falling asleep so THAT'S why it sucks more than usual. 
> 
> Here's a little chapter to give u all something for tomorrow. it's the forth of july and i don't think i'll be writing. however i MIGHT so keep a look out.
> 
> yes there was a lot of touchy at the end omg it was weird idk if i can do the smut scene bc like me typing dick and cock and ass repeatedly just is so weird but i'll try to make it happen.
> 
> hint hint- there might be a smut scene next chapter. OR if i don't write it, they will have sex, i just won't write it bc i suck..
> 
> ANYWAYS IM SO TIRED BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS UP BECAUSE IVE BEEN AWAY ALL DAY AND I HADN'T Been abLE TO WRITE SO EXCUSE ME LOL ANYWAYS.
> 
> no proof read as always.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS THANKS FOR COMMENTING (pls comment) THANKS FOR READING IT MEANS A LOT I HOPE U ENJOYED LOVE U ALL xx


	8. celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wasn't gonna write on the 4th but it's late so I'm gonna write until I'm too tired ANYWAYS love you guys.
> 
> if you have any suggestions for where the story should go, please comment. I need ideas!!
> 
> SORRY FOR THIS LONG CHAPTER I GOT TO WRITING
> 
> ALSO THE SMUT SCENE ISN'T WRITTEN JUST BECAUSE I NEEDED TO STOP WRITING SO SORRY  
> !!!!

The two ended up spending the rest of their day together, in little to no clothing whatsoever. They were content like that.

Harry's head perked up with a realization. While living alone, he had forgotten to buy a Christmas tree. And Christmas was in two days! He couldn't have Christmas without a tree!

Harry slowly shifted up from his spot on the couch, and moved Louis' thin figure over. "Love, you know what I need to do? It's awfully late to do this, but I need to buy a Christmas tree." Harry laughed and stood slowly.

Louis turned over and covered himself in the blanket they had been sharing. "You don't have one yet? " He questioned and sat up.

"Nope." Harry shrugged and headed towards the stairs. "Would you like to come with me? I think I know a place where we can get one very last minute. Plus, I'd like it very much if you helped me pick out a tree." He shot Louis a glance and made his way to his bedroom. 

Louis wouldn't pass up the chance to go anywhere with him. He jumped up from his spot and grabbed his jeans. He threw them on, and ran to his bags of clothes. He fumbled through the bags until he found a pair of boots Harry snuck in for him.

Classic Harry.

Louis slipped the boots on and played with the hem of the large sweater that was hanging off of him. He continued looking through the bags and found his sunglasses. He slipped them on. He adored them so much, they complimented his face so well. 

Louis then made his way to the stairs, where Harry was already at the bottom, dressed and ready to go. "Beautiful outfit, my love. Let's go." Harry bit his lip and grabbed keys, before helping Louis out to his Range Rover. 

They both got in, and Harry started it up. He started to drive to the little tree farm that was a few miles from his home. 

"Why'd you wait so long to purchase a tree..?" Louis questioned and reached for Harry's hand.

Harry's large hand wrapped around Louis' and he hummed. "I was living alone, and I figured a tree wasn't needed. Except now you're at my home, and I would love it if you would help me decorate. Oh! Decorations. We need to buy some. We'll stop by a store and I'll let you pick some out." Harry smiled and pulled into the drive of the tree farm.

Louis just nodded and hopped out. He walked over to Harry, grabbing his hand once more. He leaned on his shoulder and smiled. "Sounds fun.." He whispered as Harry guided them to the remaining trees. They weren't the best, but Louis was still interested. He had dropped Harry's hand, and began looking at all the trees. He admired each one, and eventually found one that was almost double his size, and was beautiful. He loved it. He looked up at Harry. "This one." That was his only response as he stood beside the tree, his face turned into a wide grin.

Harry cooed at the boy. He was so cute. Harry was so in love. He called over an employee and asked them to chop down the tree. As they did so, he wrapped his large arms around Louis. "You're making my days so much more exciting.." He whispered and held Louis close. "You know, if you weren't here, I would be alone in my too big of a house just doing nothing. You know that? I would be about to celebrate your birthday unknowingly by doing nothing. How sad? Now, I get to celebrate Christmas  _and_ your birthday _and_ be with you the whole time. It's a great deal!" Harry laughed.

Louis just gave him a gentle shove and watched as the employee finished with the tree, then started to take it to Harry's car. "You make my life more exciting. I'm glad I couldn't keep my eyes open during class, because if I could, I wouldn't of been transferred into the best teachers class. " He nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck and smiled happily. Everything was so good.

Harry just hummed and started walking to his car. "I would have spotted you in the halls anyways . You're hard to miss. I'd say something to you, probably make up a reason to give you detention, yeah? Just so I could see you." Harry laughed and went to pay. 

Louis giggled and pinched his side. "Shut up... You wouldn't do that."

"I would too." Harry snorted and finished paying. He tipped the employee who helped put the tree on his car , and the two got in the car. "I would have made up something just so I could of heard your pretty voice." Harry smiled and started the car, and headed to the nearest store to buy decorations.

"Oh, of course." Louis rolled his eyes a little and smiled. "Pretty voice, sure. " He giggled and rested his head on the window. 

Harry parked and got out of the car. "I could listen to you talk all day, love. You sound like an angel. " That only made Louis laugh was he got out of the car as well. He made his way over to Harry, who just pulled him extremely close and walked towards the entrance. He leaned down to Louis' ear and muttered "I can't wait to hear what else you sound like.." . That, however, made Louis' face turn bright red. 

Harry liked that.

Louis grabbed a basket and started to push it towards the decorations. His attention quickly got lost in all the shiny goodness, and he started picking out shades of gold and silver for the tree. He zoned out Harry, who was constantly asking him if he wanted help.

Louis turned to Harry, who was watching him fondly. He just humphed and pointed to a box of decorations that was too high for his reach. "H, I can't reach this-" Louis squeaked when he was being lifted up by Harry. He was so confused, why didn't Harry just grab it? He let it go and grabbed the box, and was carefully sat down. 

Louis turned and looked up at Harry with almost an angry look. Harry, however, was just smirking at him. "Harry !! Why didn't you just grab it! I didn't want you lifting me up!" He cried out and placed the box in the basket, pushing it away from Harry.

Harry laughed and followed closely behind. "Because. You're light, and I think you'd be content knowing you were the one who actually grabbed it."

Louis just shook his head and continued piling items in. "You're ridiculous, Harry." He smiled and turned down another row of decorations. "Hey, H?" He hummed and grabbed a few boxes of lights. 

"Hmm?" Harry hummed and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind.

"Should I call you, like.." Louis started. "Mr. Styles in public? Or like Harry... or H..or sir.. Because I never know what you like." He whispered and headed to the checkout lanes. 

Harry bit his lip. "Call me sir, and I'll get in the mood to do things I know I shouldn't do to you right here.." He muttered in Louis' ear. So that was something Harry enjoyed. Being called sir.

"So all those times in class, when I called you sir? Were you, like, hard the whole time?" He questioned and started to pile all their things up at the checkout.

Harry snorted. "No. But it turned me on. You, turn me on. Any girl or any other boy who said it did nothing to me. Only you." He smiled, proud of himself, really. He only let Louis make himself feel these things. That's because Louis was the only one who he cared about. Louis was Louis.

Louis just smiled as the cashier started ringing their items up. "You're a freak, Harry. " He smiled and held his hand tightly. 

Harry smiled and started to put their bags in the basket. "You love it. Admit it." Harry murmured and paid for everything.

"Of course I do. Is that even a question?" He whispered and walked out of the store with Harry.

Harry smiled happily and loaded everything up as Louis got in. He put the basket away and got in the car. "No, especially since you've already admitted your feelings to me. " He reminded and started to drive home.

"Oh yeah." Louis smiled fondly and watched Harry drive. "I didn't even wanna tell you. I don't know why, you just made me so nervous." Louis laughed. "Probably because how good you look, you intimidated me." 

Harry just kept his focus on the road. "Yeah? Guess that's why you gave Nick all your attention, huh?" There was no emotion in his voice.

Silence fell over them. That wasn't something Louis was planning on discussing. 

"W-well.." Louis whispered. "I just. I didn't know what I wanted. A-and you're my teacher.. s-so I thought it was wrong..." Louis rushed out, beginning to get flustered.

Harry glanced over and pulled into his driveway. "Don't worry, Louis. It's over now, yeah? Now it's just you and I." Harry smiled and hopped out of the car. He began to get the tree and take it inside.

Louis rubbed his eyes and frowned. Yeah, just Louis and Harry.

 

~~~

 

Harry spent a half hour trying to set the tree up, getting frustrated at it all. 

"Fuck!" Harry snapped and tried to get the tree up in the middle of the entrance way. It was the perfect spot, Louis picked it out. It just was hard to put a tree up, especially for Harry who had never done so. "Why didn't we just buy a fake tree. That's easy assembly. This is dumb shit." Harry grumbled as he set the tree up, eventually getting it upright.

Louis frowned and just stood by Harry. "I don't know.." Louis shrugged and watched the taller man wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Next year we're getting a fake tree." Harry muttered and just knelt down by Louis, starting to unbox all the ordainments .

Next year. Harry was already thinking about living with Louis for years. Louis smiled at that.

"Of course. Anything you want." He whispered and started to put the lights on the tree. 

Harry glanced up and smiled. "Yeah?" He hummed and stood, wrapping his arms around Louis. "You might need some help once you get higher up... Mind if I be your assistant?" Harry asked politely and rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis hummed in response and started to walk around, lacing the tree with lights. "Of course. " He smiled happily and finished with the lower part of the tree. As if Harry knew what Louis was going to ask, he swiftly lifted the boy up and held him firmly. "Alright.." Harry muttered and held Louis up. "Go on.." 

Louis frowned. He was almost sure he was too heavy for Harry. But he shook it off. He allowed himself to continue placing lights until the whole tree was covered in them. "Done!" Louis smiled, and was gently placed back to stable ground by Harry.

"Now to ordainments, yeah?" He smiled and started to grab some balls and tinsel. He handed some items to Louis, and watched as the boy delicately placed each one on its own branch. 

The pair continued to decorate for another hour, until Louis decided it was enough . Then, he looked at Harry. "The star, please!" He smiled happily. Harry nodded and unboxed it, before kneeling down. "Wanna get on my shoulders, love? Might be easier.." He whispered and looked up at Louis.

Louis bit his lip, and debated it. He really didn't want to hurt Harry. But if the man thought he could handle it, he would trust him. Louis nodded and slowly crawled onto Harry's shoulders. Harry stood up, carefully, and held Louis' thighs. "Alright... heres the star, my love.." He whispered and handed Louis the star.

Louis smiled widely and took it out of his hands, before placing it gently on top of their tree. It looked beautiful. The whole thing was amazing. Louis was in awe. 

Harry helped Louis off his shoulders, and smiled. He fondly watched the boy make rounds around the tree, admiring it from all angles. "H.. Oh I love it." He smiled happily and looked over at Harry. 

Harry just smiled so fondly and took his phone out. "Pose by the tree, will you Lou? I'd like to have a picture of you.." He asked politely, giving Louis a pleading look.

Louis just nodded and stood in front of the tree. He put one hand on his hip and placed one delicately on an empty branch of the tree. He smiled widely while Harry snapped the picture. He saved it as his lock screen. He was in love.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful.." Harry smiled happily and walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his small waist. "You and the tree, of course."

Louis shoved him and giggled. "Shut up, you sap." He whispered and laid his head on Harry's chest. He pulled his own phone out and checked the time. It was already 5 pm. "Hey H, I'm hungry. Do you think we could order take out or something ?" He suggested.

Harry nodded, and pulled his phone out. "Chinese alright , baby?" He asked as he dialed the number of his favorite restaurant. 

Louis would never pass up on Chinese. "Yes!" He nodded happily and walked back to the living room. He laid down on the couch while Harry made his way back to Louis. "S'on it's way." He heard Harry whisper as he laid beside him. Louis snuggled back against Harry and closed his eyes. The two laid there until their food arrived. They ate in almost complete silence, despite the small crackling of the fireplace. They both finished rather quickly, and decided to go to bed.

Louis was the first to stand. He pushed himself off the couch and stretched. Louis threw his trash away and looked at Harry. "M'gonna go to bed, yeah? I'm so tired." He yawned and started to walk towards the stairs.

Harry was right behind him the entire time. He just smiled and placed his hand on Louis' back. "I'm tired too, love.. let's get you to bed.." He whispered and walked up to his bedroom with Louis.

They both stripped down to hardly any clothing, and snuggled up together in bed. No words were were exchanged between the two before they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Louis woke up alone in the large bed. He was cold, Harry's body was usually what kept him warm. He shifted a bit and rubbed his eyes. Where was Harry? And why did it smell  _so_ good ?

Oh. It was also his birthday.

He was finally eighteen. He felt no different than the day before. He still felt like a seventeen year old. No difference. Except, well, he could now do things that he'd only fantasized about with Harry.

Louis pushed himself out of bed and slipped on the large sweater that was tossed on the floor. He blinked tiredly and made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen. He spotted Harry, shirtless, only in sweats, humming along to a song that was playing on his phone. He swayed his hips along to the music and was making Louis some eggs, along with toast, bacon, and fresh orange juice that was sat on the counter. 

Louis giggled quietly and took his phone out, snapping a few pictures of the dancing man. He was so cute. Louis couldn't believe his luck. He hummed and quietly walked up behind Harry, before wrapping his little arms around Harry. It obviously spooked the man, as he let out a loud gasp. Quite high pitched for someone like Harry, at least Louis thought.

"Louis! Shit, you scared me ." He laughed loudly and continued to make his eggs.

"Good morning to you too, H.." Louis hummed and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "You're making breakfast?" He smiled widely.

Harry just nodded and placed his spatula down. He turned his body and smiled down at Louis. "For the birthday boy.. " he whispered and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Louis' head. "Happy birthday, Lou." Harry smiled and held him close to his chest.

Louis laid his head on Harry's chest, "Thank you, H." He smiled and looked around Harry. "But.. you might wanna take care of those eggs, babe.." He pointed to the eggs on the pan, which were close to burning. 

Harry immediately turned around and laughed. "You're such a distraction, Louis." He smiled and finished cooking everything. He put everything on little plates and sat them on the counter. "Breakfast is ready, my love. Sit in the dining room, I'll bring your breakfast to you." Harry shooed him off and began to make his plate.

Louis obeyed and happily walked towards the dining room. He walked and sat at one of the large chairs. Everything just seemed so large. Probably because he was so small, but Louis would never admit that. Never.

Harry came in, moments later, carrying two plates and a glass of orange juice for Louis in just his two hands. Louis was amazed, honestly. He thanked Harry at least ten times as he placed everything on the table and grabbed his own juice. He sat beside Louis and smiled. "Eat up, baby. I have exciting plans for your birthday." He smiled and began eating his own food.

Louis nodded and thanked Harry one last time, before starting to eat his food.

 

Soon, both of them had finished. Louis had his legs crossed in the large chair, and was sipping happily on his orange juice. He glanced over at Harry, who, without his knowledge, was snapping pictures of him once again on his phone. Louis tilted his head and sat his glass down. "What're you doing?"

Harry just smiled and placed his phone down. He slid out of the chair and pulled Louis' out. "Taking pictures of you, you're beautiful. Plus, it's your birthday and I want to make sure we document your entire day. Start to finish. " He helped Louis stand.

Louis just grabbed his hand and rolled his eyes. He walked out of the dining room. "You're so odd, Harry." He smiled and grabbed one of the bags from YSL , placing it on the couch. They really needed to sort these bags out. Louis grabbed a pair of pants and another sweater from his bag, and decided to change right there in front of Harry. He tossed Harry's sweater aside and started to get dressed. 

Harry bit his lip and sat on the couch, staring at the boy. He admired every feature, his soft tummy, his wide hips. His waist. Everything was so beautiful . Harry felt so lucky. Louis was just a beautiful person. When Louis turned around, Harry would be lying if he said he didn't grow a hard on while staring at the boy's bum. 

"Harry.. Back to Earth Harry... " Louis was in front of Harry, snapping his little fingers. Harry's eyes jolted back up to meet Louis'. "There you are.. You need to get dressed. Didn't you say you had plans?" He smiled and tugged on Harry's hand.

Sex would have to wait, he supposed.

Harry nodded slowly and stood. "Mhm.. yeah.. I'll be back, baby. " He patted Louis' hip, motioning him to head to the front door. Harry went upstairs and slipped into some black jeans, along with a shirt that had too much design for anyone to recognize, and a long coat. He slipped his boots on and hurried downstairs, to find Louis fumbling around in his little basket, where he kept his keys.

"Which one you wanna take today, my love?" He hummed and wrapped his arms firmly around Louis. He never wanted to leave this position, his chest firm against Louis' back, his bulge against Louis' bum. He knew the boy felt it.

Louis shifted on his feet and pulled out the keys to Harry's Rolls Royce. He ever so slightly pressed himself back against Harry's erection and hummed. "This one." he smiled, not failing to notice the pained look on Harry's face.

Today was gonna be a long day for Harry.

Harry  grabbed the keys from him and bit his lip. He nodded slowly and guided Louis out to the car. Louis got in and smiled at Harry. "Where are we going first?"

"Well, first.." Harry started the car. "We'll need a Starbucks drink. To keep us running, yeah? Then, I'll be taking you ice skating." he smiled and started to drive to the nearest Starbucks.

Ice skating? Louis hadn't been since he was a kid. He was surely going to make a fool out of himself. But he nodded and just smiled at Harry as he pulled into the Starbucks drive. "Sounds super fun, H." He whispered.

Harry nodded and ordered Louis a vanilla latte, and himself a more complex drink, one Louis couldn't remember if his life depended on it.

Harry pulled up to the window and paid. He grabbed their drinks and handed Louis his. He sipped his own and started to drive towards an ice skating place. "After this, babe, I'm gonna take you around the city, and let you buy whatever you want. " He smiled and watched the road. 

Louis sipped on his drink and smiled. "Sounds fun.." He said and reached over to Harry. Harry thought Louis was going to grab his hand, so he moved his hand towards him. Instead, his hand found a spot on Harry's thigh. 

Perfect.

Harry just shifted and glanced at Louis' hand, then at Louis. He didn't seem to be fazed. He was sipping his drink and staring out the window. So peacefully. Lucky him. Harry had to think so wrong in order to keep himself from getting hard again. He was about to ice skate with Louis, there was no way there would be any sexual action going on, so he would be left with a hard on if he let it happen. 

 

The rest of the ride was silent, besides the small hums coming from Louis. Harry pulled into the parking lot of the ice skating rink and smiled. "C'mon, babe.." He said softly and hopped out of the car. 

Louis smiled and got out as well. He grabbed Harry's hand and walked to the little booth where they gave skates to those who didn't own a pair. Louis told the employee his size, and looked up at Harry. "For the record, I haven't been ice skating since I was like fourteen. So if I fall..." he giggled and grabbed his shoes.

Harry chuckled and got his own size, before sitting next to Louis. He put the skates on. "I'll be there to catch you. " He smiled and stood up. He watched as Louis put his own on, and struggled to stand. "Jesus, H.... I'm not gonna be able to do this.." Louis giggled and looked up at him. His eyes were so bright. Harry was in love with them.

"You can, and you will." Harry responded and slowly walked Louis over to the little entrance. He stepped onto the ice and steadied himself.

Louis stepped onto the ice, and as if on cue, he started to slip. Louis let out a loud whine as his legs slid different directions on the ice. "Harry.." He whined and grabbed his hands tight. 

Harry just let out a laugh and placed his hands under Louis' arms, and pulled the boy up. "There you go, love.." He guided Louis to the railing. "Hold onto this, yeah?" He smiled fondly as the boy gripped onto it for dear life. Harry pushed himself off and began to skate around, leaving the boy to slowly slide along .

Louis was embarrassed to say the least. He looked around, and saw even little kids skating wonderfully. Why was he so bad at this. Louis huffed. He wasn't gonna hold onto railings the entire time. He carefully pushed himself and wobbled like crazy. "Shit.." Louis whispered to himself as he slid on the ice, his body doing no work to help him with the skating. He was frozen in a position, afraid if he moved at all, he would slip and fall flat on his bum. He didn't want that. 

But it happened.

Louis made a simple move, he just tried to stand up straight. That was a bad idea. As soon as his weight shifted, Louis' body went flying. He landed directly onto his bum and was able to save his head from slamming against the ice. Thank God for that. He whined and just laid there. He didn't bother to try to get up, because as soon as he hit the cold ground, Harry was skating over to him. 

"Lou! Love, are you okay?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. He searched for any injuries on the boy, which just made Louis laugh. 

"H.. I-I'm fine.. Can you help me up?" He whispered and shifted on the ice. "My bum hurts and I'm so cold.." He whispered and reached up to him. 

Harry smiled and nodded. He grabbed the boy's hands and tugged him up. He held Louis' body close to his own. "Let me just skate with you, how about that." Harry hummed and held his hips.

Louis shrugged and steadied himself. He just tried to skate with Harry holding him. "Sure sure." Louis whispered and looked around. He groaned at everyone around him who were skating with ease, with so much grace. Louis laid his head back on Harry's shoulder and let out a high pitched whine. "I can't skate for shit. I can't do this." He whined and closed his eyes.

Harry took the opportunity to pull Louis' body against his own. "S'okay. You're doing great, my love. Just hold onto me. " He whispered in Louis' ear and started to skate around. Louis could feel Harry. Why was he so hard, fuck. They were  _ice skating_ of all things. This wasn't remotely sexual.

Louis let Harry guide them around the ice rink. He placed his hands on top of Harry's which were gripping his hips so tight. He smiled and leaned against Harry. "I wanna go shopping." Louis blurted. He would usually never be the one to announce that. He used to be so against spending money aimlessly. Now, he didn't care. His feelings changed overnight. All he wanted was Harry to spoil him. It was what Harry wanted to do, as well.

Harry pressed a kiss to his neck and nodded. "Anything for you. Lets go.." He skated them both over to the exit, where Louis stepped off. He was so wobbly. Harry grabbed his hands and guided him to the bench their shoes were at, and sat down. He helped Louis out of his skates and took his own off. He put his own shoes on and stood. He left Louis alone just to return their shoes.

Louis slipped his boots on and stretched. He bit his lip and scurried over to Harry. He stood beside him and watched as he paid the employee . Harry thanked the man, and guided Louis to his car. "So.. I wanna talk to you about some things I personally wanna pick up for you as we're shopping, yeah?" 

Louis nodded as he slowly sat in the car. Harry got in as well and started it up. He smiled and started to drive towards downtown. "So, first, and this is only if you're comfortable with it okay?" Harry said softly as he drove . "I'd like to get you some panties. Just a few pairs. I think you'd look lovely in them. But only if you want."

Louis tilted his head and looked at Harry. He really did have a thing for him in girl items. "Well, I've never tried to wear any. But I can try, for you." He smiled and looked up at Harry.

Harry just nodded and soon arrived downtown. "How do you feel about wearing feminine clothing in general? Just around me, of course." Harry questioned and parked his car.

Louis bit his lip. "I mean... I.. I guess I could give it a try?" Louis didn't really know. He wasn't against the idea. He wanted to try. He was just hesitant. It was weird to think about. But he wanted to try it , for Harry. He got out of the car and rubbed his eyes.

Harry smiled and got out as well. "Lovely. Well, let's walk around a bit. If you see any shop you want to go in, let me know." Harry smiled and held Louis' hand. 

 

~~~

 

For the next 2 and a half hours, Harry was left carrying about 15 bags, filled with clothing from different stores, as well as little things from stores Louis found interesting, and one bag from Sephora. What? Louis wanted to try out a lipgloss. Plus, Harry seemed into it.

Finally, Harry stopped Louis. "Babe, I wanna go to a few stores, yeah? How about we take your bags to the car and you can chill out at any restaurant you want? I wanna shop for you. For your birthday and Christmas. Alright?" Harry suggested and started to make his way to the car.

Louis quickly followed behind him and watched as Harry placed everything in the car. "Okay. Yeah. That's fine." Harry smiled and pulled out a few random bills, mostly $100 bills. Of course. He shoved them in Louis' coat and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you, baby." Harry smiled, before running off.

Louis just smiled fondly at him. He was the best. He walked around and found a little Italian restaurant . He waited until a waiter came over, and guided him to a little booth. Louis ordered a lemonade and smiled. Everything was so perfect. Well.  _Was_ .

Louis pulled his phone out to reveal he had almost 30 texts and calls from Nick. "Jesus.." Louis grumbled and started to scroll through the mess. At first, they were sweet. Ranging from - 'Happy birthday, Loubear!' , 'Hope you're having a good birthday, Lou,' and 'Happy 18th, Louis.'. Then, the messages just got obnoxious . They were just a mess of 'Louis, when are we going to hang out?', 'Louis, i wanna see you for your birthday!!', 'You're with Harry. I can tell. ', and the worst one- 'ill just return your gift. i can't keep it forever. you're ridiculous , louis. ' 

Louis was furious. He expressed to Nick how he didn't want to be around him so much! He wanted to be with Harry. 

He felt guilty, however, at the fact he had told Nick they would hang out for his birthday. Fuck .

Louis just rubbed his eyes and sat his phone down as his drink came over. He already knew what he would get. Chicken Alfredo and a Caesar salad. As always. 

"Hello, sir. Are you ready to order?" The man asked, his voice deep. Louis read his name tag. Max. He remembered him from school. Louis looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I'd like the chicken alfredo and a caesar salad, please. " Louis said softly and handed the man his menu. Max bit his lip and nodded, staring at Louis for a second before scribbling it down. "It'll be right out.." He said and went to the back.

Louis ignored the look the man gave him, and just sat quietly at the table. He wouldn't let what Nick had said get to him. He wouldn't let it ruin his birthday.

Soon, his food arrived. It looked delicious. Louis smiled and thanked Max, who just nodded and walked away. Louis immediately started to eat, the food filling his stomach. He was content. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Louis finished. He stretched and got the bill. The price was outrageous, really. $30 for just two items. But Louis simply placed a $100 on the table and stood. He brushed his pants off and grabbed his phone, before heading out of the restaurant. He wandered around the area, gazing into the shops. Then it hit him.

He hadn't bought Harry anything.

Although they had only recently become so close, Louis felt the need to buy him something. But what? Louis had no clue. Louis rubbed his eyes and walked around the shops until he found a jewelry shop. This should be the place. 

Louis walked in and was immediately greeted by a salesmen. Louis just started looking at all the little items, and eventually had to settle on a ring. It was a thick band, with a rose shape on top. It was beautiful. He knew Harry would love it. He called the salesman over, and lucky him, he had just enough to buy it. Louis had it sized up to whatever size he thought Harry would be, and it was packaged. He was given the small bag with the box. 

"Thank you! " Louis  said thankfully as he exited the shop, just in time to meet up with Harry, who had so many more bags in his hands. He could definitely shop quick. He noticed one of the bags was from a sex toy store, and one was from a shop he'd never even began to think about going in. Victorias Secret. There were more bags from different shops, Louis assumed they contained more things for later. Louis was intrigued. 

Harry spotted the little bag Louis was carrying. "What do you have there, baby? Picked yourself up something ?" He asked and guided him to the car. 

Louis shook his head and smiled. "No... Just something for you. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see it. I just wanted to make sure I bought you something." The ring was rather expensive, especially for Louis, who never bought anyone expensive things. Harry had given him more than he had intended, about $1000 in bills. Who just carries that much on them? Harry does.

Harry just cooed and put the bags in the car, and got in. "For me? How sweet, baby. Thank you." Harry started the car up.

Louis nodded and got in. "I just wanted to get you something special.." He smiled and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry held his hand and pulled out of the parking spot. He began to drive home. "You didn't have to do anything for me. It's your birthday. You should only be concerned about you.." Harry whispered and drove as quick as he could home.

Louis shook his head and smiled . "But I care about you. So I want to do things for you.." He whispered and bit his lip softly. 

Harry just parked the car. "Yeah?" He hummed and started putting all Louis' bags on his arms, grunting at the weight. But he wasn't about to make Louis help him. "You can open the front door for me, lovely, then get your clothes off. I want you to start trying on some things." Harry basically demanded, causing Louis to blush and jump out. 

"Okay.." Louis nodded and ran to the door. He opened it by the time Harry had finished piling all his bags on his arms. Louis bit his lip and tugged his coat off, hanging it up delicately. He kicked his shoes off and as fast as he could he started to take his pants and sweater off. He immediately regretted doing it near the open door, however, as the cold winter air was blowing directly in. Louis whined and just slipped his sweater off his frame, shivering slightly as Harry stumbled in. Harry slammed the door shut and tossed all the bags on the floor with a grunt. He rubbed his arms. 

"I need to workout again, I suppose. " Harry laughed and grabbed a bag from Victorias Secret. "Try these on for me..." Harry muttered, staring at Louis' body, which had only briefs on. Louis nodded and turned to leave the entrance of the house. Harry just made a sound. "Right here, love." Harry said and leaned against the wall. 

Louis' face turned red. He knew he'd have to be naked in front of Harry eventually, but he didn't think right in this moment. But whatever, right? Louis just reached into the bag. He wasn't expecting much, especially from a brand like this. They couldn't be too revealing. But Harry surprised Louis once again. What he pulled out was the [prettiest item ever](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/thongs-and-v-strings/embroidered-high-waist-thong-dream-angels?ProductID=333972&CatalogueType=OLS), it was see through because of the mesh material. Louis was in love. He slowly stood up and began to tug his own briefs down. He heard Harry make a sound from behind him, but he continued. He slid the briefs off, and kicked them to the side. He tried to keep himself from blushing, but he couldn't. He was about to put _panties_ on in front of his teacher, really. This was so bizarre. Louis slowly slipped the panties onto his body, and tugged them up his thighs. He settled them on his body, adjusting himself to fit nicely in the panties and looked down at himself. To be fair, from his angle, they looked beautiful. They fit so perfect on the smooth curves of his body. He couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction. That's when he turned around.

Harry was in awe. He was so shocked by the way louis looked. Harry licked his lips and just looked up at Louis. "Y-yeah.. Those are.. those are nice, Louis." he muttered and shifted on his feet. His bulge was huge at this point. He was so turned on. Louis looked so perfect, standing in front of him in nothing but sheer panties. Harry bit his lip hard and walked over to the boy, whose face was a deep shade of red. He grabbed his hand and tugged Louis to the living room, where he sat on the couch. Harry patted his lap and stared at Louis. "C'mere. Sit.." Harry demanded, making the boy rush over.

Louis quickly climbed onto Harry's lap and placed his hands on Harry's chest. He was sat  _directly_ on Harry's hard cock. He could feel it now. It was so big. Louis bit his lip and just stared at Harry with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Harry let himself let out a soft moan and roll his hips up. He placed his hands on Louis' thighs. "So gorgeous.. You're so pretty. Fuck." Harry muttered, admiring Louis' soft body.

Louis shifted, and decided to play a little. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and rolled his hips down on Harry. He was beginning to be turned on too, he wasn't going to lie. He slowly moved his hips and watched Harry's eyes darken before him. It was crazy. They went from a bright green to almost black shade in nearly two seconds. He was so gone.

Harry groaned and reached down. He shamelessly gripped Louis' ass and sat up. He kept his hold on Louis, but instead, flipped them over. Louis was now lying on his back, staring up at the horny man above him. Harry smirked devilishly and shoved himself up against Louis' bum. "How about we take this upstairs, darling.." Harry said, his voice raspy. That was what turned Louis on.

Louis nodded quickly and shifted. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist tightly as he was lifted from the soft couch. Harry almost growled, the man was so horny, as he held Louis tight and walked to the stairs. It was hard not to trip as he ran up the stairs, holding Louis to his body. He pushed open his bedroom door and tossed the boy onto his bed like paper. 

Louis squeaked as he hit the bed. He shifted and stared at Harry, who was scrambling to find condoms and lube. "M'gonna fuck you so good.." Harry muttered as he eventually found the items he was searching for.

Louis was no virgin, he had his fair share of cock in the past. But for some reason, the idea of Harry being in him felt so different. It was something that he wanted to happen, like, now.

Harry smirked and climbed onto the bed, pressing their lips together firmly. It was their first kiss, and of course it would be right before they fuck. Oh well. It was Louis' birthday, it was a gift he'd treasure forever.

The two fumbled around, before Harry stripped from his own clothing. He smirked as he started to pull his own boxers down. "Ready Louis?" He smirked and started to lube his fingers up.

Oh, he was ready.

 

~~~

 

Louis and Harry fucked for hours. It was crazy, really. They started their heated little session around 2, when they had gotten home. It was now 7 thirty at night, and the boys were exhausted. Louis was laying in the sheets, his body covered in sweat. 

Harry was already up, cleaning himself. He wiped himself with a flannel that he found, and sat beside Louis. He lifted his leg up gently and began to clean the boy's sweat with the warm, wet flannel. "You did so well, love.." Harry praised. Louis was so tired. His eyes were fluttering shut. 

"Mmm.. yeah... so well.." he managed and blinked tiredly at Harry. He had been overworked, really. Multiple orgasms, for both of the boys. But Harry could handle it. Louis couldn't, that's one thing Harry learned. Louis had begun to cry after his second orgasm, as he began to be extremely sensitive. Harry felt guilty for overworking him, but afterwards, Louis assured him that he was okay.

"I'm gonna let you sleep..." Harry pressed their lips together. "Because I have gifts I need to wrap... But I'll be in bed with you when you wake up. Promise." Harry muttered against Louis' lips and pulled away. The boy didn't hear a word Harry said, as his eyes were already screwed shut. He was fast asleep.

Harry chuckled and slipped some clean boxers on, before quietly walking downstairs. He began to wrap and place all of Louis' gifts under the tree. He was so thankful that Louis came into his life. Without Louis, he wouldn't be having a Christmas.

And without Harry, Louis' birthday wouldn't have been so amazing.

Needless to say, they both had an amazing day.

And Louis' birthday was amazing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKKK IVE BEEN WRITING THIS ALL DAY OFF AND ON AND ITS NOW 8 AND IM TIRED AND I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH I WROTE FUUUUCK
> 
> well y'all get a long ass chapter.
> 
> hope u guys enjoy and i am NOT proof reading this big ass chapter so if u see any mistake pls excuse it or tell me politely (-: 
> 
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos and bookmarking and YEAH I ENJOY YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE WRITING THIS I JUST WANT MORE IDEAS PLEASE SEND IN UR IDEAS PLS PLS PLS I NEED IDEAS SO BADLY.
> 
> anyways I'm gonna go because I've been writing for like 3 hours straight with no breaks and my head hurts love u guys <33


	9. holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm gonna put in this chapter I'm so sleepy but i forgot to write today!!
> 
> last chapter was rather long so this one might be shorter. 
> 
> either way. also u KNOW i didnt proof read so don't start 
> 
> anyways love u all
> 
> also i just finished and i attempted some soft smut nothing BRAZY just accept it

Louis was gently shaken out of his slumber the next morning.

It was too early to be awake.

Louis shoved the hand that was shaking his small frame away and groaned. He reached for his phone and turned it on. It was 9 am. Too early.

Oh yeah. It was Christmas. 

Louis glanced over to Harry, who was sat up on his elbows. "Hey, beautiful..." He hummed and reached over to Louis, placing his hand on his hip.

Louis rubbed his eyes and shifted under the thin sheets. It was pretty chilly in the room. He glanced over at Harry, admiring his messy hair and clearly unshaven face. "Merry Christmas, H.." Louis whispered. He forgot he was naked under the sheets, that's why he paid no attention to himself as he tugged the fabric off his body. He hissed at the cold air hitting his soft member. "Shit. S'cold." He whispered and pushed himself off the bed.

Harry just smiled fondly at the boy. Louis himself was beautiful in the morning, so soft, his hair was so fluffy. Harry was obsessed. He hummed and stood up as well. He was clothed, so he decided to grab some briefs and one of his old, large t shirts for Louis to wear. He walked up to the boy and pressed a kiss to his head. "Here's some clothes, come downstairs when you're dressed. I want to see you open presents." Harry patted his perky bum, before making his way downstairs.

Louis blushed softly, and quickly slipped the items on. He rubbed his face, the events of the night before playing back in his head. It was crazy. He'd actually had sex with his teacher, his crush. It was perfect.

Well, now all that needed to happen was they needed to make it official. 

Louis slowly walked downstairs, and started to feel the burning sensation in his bum. Fuck Harry and his need to be rough. Louis rubbed his hip and walked over to the tree, where Harry was sat. 

"Lou! Baby, you can start opening them now. These are all for you." Harry smiled, motioning to the large pile of presents. It overwhelmed Louis a little, knowing that all these presents belonged to him. He'd never received this much.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry and sat down on his knees. He looked up at the man and smiled. "By the way, you've made it difficult for me to walk. Thanks." He giggled and reached for a box. Harry blushed at that. Actually  _blushed._

"Sorry, love.." Harry whispered and sat down next to him. "I'll be more gentle next time.." He smirked and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek.

Louis rolled his eyes and opened his gift. He began going through gifts, being amazed at all the little things and cute clothing items Harry had picked up for him. He even forced himself not to blush as he opened the few packages with panties in them. He made sure to thank Harry for each of his gifts, before he stood up. "Now, I need to give you your gift. I didn't have time to wrap it, as you were very horny yesterday.." Louis muttered and kneeled down beside a small bag that was sat by the tree. He walked over to Harry and sat down on his lap gently. "This is for you.." He whispered and handed him the small bag.

Harry's eyes brightened as he was handed the bag. He slowly opened the bag and pulled out the box the ring was sat in. 

"Oh Lou.." He whispered, not opening the box. "What did you get me.." Harry whispered and looked up at him.

Louis rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together. "Open the box, H." He insisted.

Harry bit his lip and slowly opened the box, revealing the band with a rose shape on top. "Louis..." Harry cooed and took the ring out of the box. He loved it, Harry had a soft spot for rings. This one was no different. It was a beautiful ring. Harry smiled and slipped it on his finger, it being a perfect fit. 

Louis let out a breath of relief and shifted on Harry's lap. "M'glad it fits you. I was worried I got the wrong size." He hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry pressed his lips to Louis' and smiled against them. "It's perfect.." He whispered against his lips, before deepening their kiss. Louis took this as an opportunity to shift on Harry's lap. He sat his bum directly on Harry's soft member and rolled his little hips. So what? He wanted to tease. 

Harry groaned and pulled away. "Later, yeah?" Harry whispered and gently nudged Louis off his lap. He stood up and bit his lip.

Louis pouted and looked up at him. "Yeah... fine." He frowned and stood up. Louis yawned and stretched. "Mm.. anyways... I need to see Nick and my mum today, so I think I'll start getting ready." Louis said quietly and started to make his way upstairs.

Harry hated when Louis mentioned Nick at all. He huffed and followed Louis. "Yeah? Mind if I come with?" He suggested and followed Louis as he went to Harry's room.

Louis glanced at him and started grabbing some clothes. "I can go alone." He said with no emotion and started to get dressed. 

That was odd.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and watched Louis. "Louis.. You have an attitude.." He warned. He didn't want the boy to start getting too brave.

"Just saying I can go alone." He shrugged and slipped some shoes on. "Plus, you don't like Nick. And I need to see my mum alone. I haven't seen her in days. It's best if you let me go." He said simply and slipped his coat on.

Harry rested his chin in his hand. Louis had a point. He didn't want to even see Nick, not until he had to. Not until he was required to teach him. And Louis  _hadn't_ spoken with his mum in days. He hadn't seen her on his birthday. It was time he made a visit. "Okay. Be safe, yeah? You'll be back later right?" He questioned and watched as Louis headed out the bedroom door.

"Always. Bye H." He called and walked down the stairs, leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. He grabbed his car keys and went out to his car. He got in and started the drive over to his mum's.

There was one thing she needed to know.

She needed to know about Harry.

 

~~~

 

Louis arrived to his mum's house only 15 minutes later. He got out of his car and rubbed his eyes. How in the world was he going to tell his mum that he was , well, kind of in a relationship with his teacher? How does one tell their parents that? Louis had no clue. But he had to.

Louis walked to the door and pulled his key out. He slowly unlocked the door and walked into the quiet house. It was cold. So cold. His mum must have not been able to pay bills again. He felt so ashamed. He needed to take care of his mum. Louis looked around the house and bit his lip . "Mum..?" Louis called into the nothingness. It seemed empty, until Jay was making her way to the boy, in a thin sweater and leggings. 

"Oh, Louis!! Merry Christmas baby!" She exclaimed and walked up to him, wrapping her thin arms around him. "I've missed you so much." She cooed and rubbed Louis' back. "Oh, did Nick buy you this? What a nice sweater. You're warm, yes?" She spoke quickly, almost too quick for Louis to understand. 

Louis shook his head. "I've missed you too, mum.." He whispered and held her. "Um.. and no. Nick didn't buy me this. I've come to talk to you about something... important. And I want you sitting down for it, okay?" He sighed and guided Jay to the worn out couch in their living room.

Jay just nodded and sat down, pulling Louis along with her. "Of course, boo.. Go ahead." She smiled, waiting to hear what Louis would say.

Louis took a deep breath and grabbed his mum's hands. "I've found someone." He started, but couldn't continue as Jay almost screamed in excitement. 

"Really!" She smiled widely. "Who, Louis! I want to meet him as soon as possible."

Louis rubbed his face. "Mum, please listen. I.. I don't want you mad at me. He's a lovely man, yeah? He's done so much! He's bought me a phone , a car, so many great clothes.."

Jay raised her eyebrows, feeling like she knew where it was heading. "You've found a wealthy man, baby? Oh.. how lovely... Don't abuse his wealth... I don't want you to end up like-" 

Louis cut her off. "Mum! Please. Listen." He said, frustrated. "He's older, yeah? He's.. He's 23. But I feel it's alright, now that I'm 18.."

Jay just bit her lip. "He's not too much older, is this what you're worried about?"

Louis shook his head . He had to tell her. "No. Mum. I.. I met him um... I ... He's..." Louis couldn't find words. He's my teacher, too straight forward. I met him at school, that could be anyone.

"He's my English teacher." Louis said quickly, deciding that was the only option. He didn't know how to explain their situation.

Jay's face twisted in disgust. "Your teacher, Louis? You're... you have sexual relations with your  _teacher?_ "

Louis just sighed and stared at her eyes. "N-now mum... I.. he's a lovely man. Really-"

"Louis, this is wrong. You can't be dating teachers! You could get him fired! How'd you feel if you were the reason he lost his job?" She almost snarled. The idea of her only son in any sort of relationship with a teacher wasn't settling well.

Louis frowned at her. "Mum, we weren't going to make our relationship public.. I.. If you would like to meet him..." He offered.

"Fine. I'll meet him. But if I don't like him, Louis.. I don't want you dating him, understand?" She whispered and stood up. "Now. I.. I couldn't afford anything but a card this year, Lou.. I'm sorry. You know how tight money is.." She whispered and grabbed the little envelope, handing it to Louis.

Louis frowned and just held the card. "It's okay, mum... A-and I'll bring him for dinner, okay? Here. Sound good?"

Jay just nodded and watched Louis carefully. "Here? You wanna bring him here?"

Louis just nodded and slowly opened his card. He started to tear up. His mum was so sweet. There was a ten dollar bill stuck inside the sentimental card.

"Mum. Take your money, please." He whispered and held her the money. "I don't need it, please."

Jay wrapped her arms around Louis and frowned. "Keep it, okay? Now, I'll see you later okay? I'll make pasta for dinner. " She whispered and stood slowly.

Louis frowned, but nodded. He stood with Jay and held her hand. "I love you mum. I'll be here around 6.." He sighed and headed towards the door.

"I love you too Louis. Bye now, be careful.." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Louis just nodded and walked out to his car. He got in, started it and grabbed his phone. He pulled up Nick's number and dialed it as he started to drive.

Nick answered moments later. "Hey Louis.." His voice sounded sad.

"Hi Nick." Louis said, his own voice cheerful. He was trying to lighten the mood. "I'm coming over, s'that okay?" He hummed.

"Oh. Yeah, that's.. fine." Nick said, a smile forming on his face. "I'll be waiting for you.."

"Okay! I'll be there soon. Bye Nick." He hung up before he could get a response, and he drove to Nick's.

Now, how was he going to tell Nick that he really was with Harry.

 

Minutes later, Louis pulled into Nick's driveway, sighing as the boy was waiting outside for him. Nick usually did that. 

"Lou!" Nick called and smiled. 

Louis bit his lip and got out of his car. "Merry Christmas, Nick." He said softly and smiled up at Nick.

Nick wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him close. "Merry Christmas, Lou.." He whispered

Louis hated that he felt so safe in Nick's arms. But he did. He hated it.

Louis wrapped his arms around Nick and pressed his face into his sweater, taking in his smell. It was cologne and the smell of fireplace. It smelt like home.

No. Louis wasn't here to make himself fall in love with everything about Nick. He was here to leave. 

Yeah. Leave.

Nick placed his hands on Louis' hips, not noticing the way Louis winced. 

Harry may or may not have bruised them a bit the night before.

"Let's get in, yeah? I have a gift for you." He whispered and started to walk Louis inside.

Louis just nodded and walked inside the home. He bit his lip and went to sit at the couch, the couch he had far too many memories at.

Nick came back moments later with a small, long box, wrapped in gold wrapping paper. It was cute.

Louis smiled and looked up at Nick. "S'for me?" 

Nick just nodded and sat by Louis. He handed him the small box. "For you."

Louis smiled widely and slowly opened the box. When he opened it, he revealed a delicate necklace, one with a small 'L' dangling off. It was similar to the one he'd purchased for Nick. Louis blushed and pulled it out of the box. "Nick, darling. You didn't have to.."

"But I wanted to. I know we're growing apart, Louis.." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis. "But I want you to know I still care, yeah? You'll always be my Lou. My best friend. I want you to be happy." Nick whispered and watched Louis put the necklace on. 

Louis smiled up at Nick and just wrapped his arms around his neck He kissed his cheek gently . "You're the best. Thank you." He smiled widely. "I hope you don't mind.. I haven't bought you anything yet. I'll get you something, though." He whispered softly and watched Nick.

Nick placed his hand on Louis' waist. "Hey, don't worry about it. Okay?" 

Louis chose to drop the subject. He sat up and moved his arms from Nick's neck. "I need to tell you something, okay?" Louis sighed.

Nick just sat back, figuring this was coming. "Go ahead, Lou.." He said quietly and looked at Louis.

Louis shifted nervously and played with the arms of his coat. "So.. um.. I don't know how to tell you this.." he whispered and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you with Harry, Louis?" Nick said with no emotion.

Louis' body tensed. "How d-did you-" Nick cut him off. 

"I see the way you look at him, and you've been spending quite some time with him now. It's fine, Lou.. You're happy. I get it. I understand." Nick said quietly.

Louis was relieved. "Oh, but one thing.. He's buying you all these things, is he your like... sugar daddy?"

Louis snorted and looked up at Nick. "Nick! You- No!" He laughed loudly, making Nick's eyes brighten. 

"You sure? He's spoiling you like he's your sugar daddy." Nick's eyebrows raised in amusement.

Louis shook his head and punched Nick's arm lightly. "Most definitely not. He just likes buying me stuff." Louis shrugged and smiled. 

Nick sat back and looked at Louis. "I see.. So.. how're you two gonna, like, date... during school?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

He never thought of that.

"Well.. Um. I don't know." He shrugged and looked at Nick. "I guess we'll just, like, not kiss or anything in class and stuff."

Nick chuckled and grabbed the remote. He turned a movie on. "We'll see how well that works, Mr 'I like to snuggle and touch on my best friend in class'." Nick laughed and covered up with a blanket.

Louis' cheeks heated up. "I was just trying to distract myself! Besides, you didn't seem to mind." Louis shrugged and laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick just smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Yeah. I didn't. But now your man is gonna be jealous if I dare touch you in class." Nick snorted and watched the movie.

Louis smiled softly and grabbed his phone. "Wanna make him jealous?" Louis didn't know why he was doing what he was doing. But he was pulling his phone out and opening the camera. "Smiley, Nicky!" He giggled and held the phone up, making sure the angle revealed them in their cuddling state. He snapped the picture once Nick looked up at the camera. "M'gonna send  _that_ to Harry." He giggled wickedly.

Nick watched the boy as he sent the message with a little '<3 missing you, H!'  to Harry. "Are you sure he's not gonna be mad, LouLou?" Nick frowned and watched him.

Louis shrugged and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Probably. But that's the fun part. " Louis hummed and grabbed the blanket Nick was covering up with, and covered himself with it.

Nick shrugged and chuckled . "I guess so.." He sighed as he watched the movie.

Only minutes later was Louis receiving texts again. He pulled his phone out and bit his lip as he read the responses. There were a few pictures, but they hadn't yet loaded. Louis shifted from Nick and held his phone so Nick couldn't see. One of Harry's messages was 'get out of his arms, baby.. you're mine to hold..'. Another that came in was 'you'll get a punishment when you arrive back. Don't be too much longer. I want you home by 3'. It was already 2:30. Fuck. Then the pictures started loading. 

Harry was shirtless in one, laying in his large bed, with his arm laid out. That was Louis' spot, in Harry's arms. Louis bit his lip and saved the picture, then swiped to the next. He almost gasped when it was a picture of Harry, holding his hard member in his hand. The caption below said 'M'horny now, Loubear. But i'll take care of myself, since you're too busy. xx'

Louis really hated himself.

He bit his lip and looked up at Nick, who hadn't moved his eyes from the tv. "Nick, hey.. I think I'm gonna head back to Harry, yeah?" He whispered

Nick glanced up, and paused the movie. "Alright, Louis. I'll miss you, yeah? I hope to see you before school begins." He said softly and stood up.

Louis nodded and stood as well. He gave Nick a hug and started to walk towards the door. "Of course. I'll see you soon, Nick.." He smiled and walked out the door.

 

~~~

 

The drive back to Harry's seemed like the longest drive of Louis' life. He was already getting hard again. He kept imagining Harry's hand, the picture. Harry in general. He asked for this, really. He asked to be punished by Harry. Sending him a photo of himself and Nick cuddling on the couch was asking for it.

Louis soon pulled into Harry's driveway and parked his car. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the car. He made his way to the door and slowly opened it. There was no noise in the house.

Louis bit his lip and started to walk further into the house. He looked around, trying to find Harry, when he felt a large pair of arms snake around his waist. Harry.

Louis relaxed in the mans arms and placed his hands over Harry's. "Hi, H.. Missed you.."

Harry, in response, started to nibble on Louis' ear. "You were letting him touch you, huh?" Harry growled into his ear and let his hands roam further down. His hands made their way down to Louis' little bulge . He grabbed him gently and gave him a little squeeze. That made Louis hiss. "You're being a bad boy, huh..?" He whispered into Louis' ear .

Louis eyes fluttered shut as Harry touched him. It felt so good. "Yes, sir.. so bad." He whispered, his head lolling back against Harry's chest.

Harry smirked and pressed himself up against Louis. "See _my_ picture, huh? I've already finished. I took care of myself. But you seem a little hard, don't you princess.." Harry hummed and remove his hands completely. What a dick.

Louis just stood there , his eyes foggy. He was so out of it already. "Mm.. yeah H.. so hard.." He whispered. He seemed to be forgetting all his vocabulary as he stood in front of the man. Harry just smiled and reached in front of Louis, unbuttoning his jeans. 

"We can take care of that, baby. Later. I think I wanna try some toys out on you.." Harry said joyfully and tugged the boys pants down. Louis was just allowing him to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't saying a word.

Harry stripped Louis from his coat and sweater, and tossed everything aside. "Mm.. let's see.." Harry tapped his lip with his pointer finger and walked to Louis' gifts. They were still by the tree. Harry lifted up a box that he had placed sex toys inside. He hummed and made his way back to Louis. "Come with me, love.." He smirked and guided Louis over to the couch. "Sit."

Louis immediately obeyed and sat on the couch. He was still out of it. He had yet to tell Harry about the plans he had made for them for the night.

Harry licked his lips, and pulled out a small, pink butt plug. He kept pulling little items out, including a cock ring, a vibrator, and vanilla flavored lube. "Let's have fun, okay Lou?" Harry smirked and gently laid Louis back. He was so pretty, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossy. He looked so needy.

Louis nodded and shifted on the couch. "H.. I.. I need to tell you something.." He whispered as Harry tugged Louis' briefs off. 

"Hmm? " Harry asked as he slipped the cock ring on the boy, making him whine loudly.

"We have plans a-at 6 ." Louis wiggled and looked up at Harry.

Harry tilted his head and lubed up the vibrator, as well as his fingers. He bit his lip and pressed one of his fingers to Louis' puckering hole. "We do..?"

Louis gasped and let out a soft cry. "Y-yes! D-dinner at my mu-mum's.." Louis gasped as Harry quickly started shoving his finger in, giving Louis no time to adjust.

"Ah.. your mum's house. I see. Well, as long as you're a good boy, we can make it happen.." He hummed and nudged in another finger, giving Louis' hip soft kisses.

Louis buried his face in the crook of his elbow. He shut his eyes tight and whined. "Mm.. okay.." He whispered , letting Harry press his fingers in and out of his entrance.

Harry decided it was enough, and grabbed the vibrator, which he had already lubed. He hummed and switched it on low. "You're gonna be a weak mess by the time we're through, my dear Lou." He bit down onto Louis' hip as he started pressing the vibrator inside of him. Louis only squealed and grabbed a handful of Harry's thick hair. "A-ah! H-Harry!!" 

Harry only hushed the boy, and placed his spare hand on his tummy. "Shh.. No speaking." Harry grumbled and started to quickly move the toy inside Louis.

 

~~~

 

An hour and a half had passed, and it was around 5:30 when Harry decided he had worked Louis enough. Louis was a crying mess, his body numb. Harry had  _actually_ overworked him. He was sweaty, his hair was matted to his head. He was a mess, but Harry wasn't done. Louis hadn't even  _cum_ yet, and Harry was still going. Louis watched with glossy eyes as Harry put a little lube on the butt plug.

"This should keep you satisfied through dinner, yes?" Harry smirked and gently started to push the toy inside Louis' worn out hole.

Louis just laid his head back and hiccuped. "H-Harry.." Louis whined and wiggled around uncomfortably. It was such a weird feeling. 

Harry just kissed over the little marks he had made on Louis' figure and pressed the entire plug into him. "S'in, love bug. Now, you've got to quickly be cleaned and freshened up. We don't want to be  _too_ late for dinner." Harry smirked.

Oh yeah. Dinner. With his mum. With a butt plug in. Fuck Harry.

Louis just rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to sit up, wincing when the toy hit his abused prostate. "H-Harry. I... I don't like it.." He whined and started to stand up with Harry's help.

Harry smirked. "S'okay... When we get back home, I'll remove your plug  _and_ cock ring. I'll let you cum for being such a good boy. How's that sound?" Harry asked as he helped Louis up the stairs.

Louis walked uncomfortably and sighed. He knew he didn't need to argue with Harry, so he didn't. He just nodded as he was guided to Harry's room. Harry hummed and grabbed one of his own long sleeve t-shirts for Louis and a pair of jeans, as well as some lace panties. "Alright.. Get dressed quickly love. We need to head out soon."  Harry said and changed his clothes, before walking out of the room and downstairs. 

Louis looked in the mirror at himself. Damn, Harry marked him up a lot . He had little bites all up his hip, as well as hickeys on his tummy and waist. Harry was claiming his territory . Louis slipped into his clothes and groaned as the plug shifted in him. It just felt so odd. 

Louis shook it off and slipped some shoes on, before carefully walking downstairs to Harry. One wrong step and the plug would jab into his prostate. He did not want that.

Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand. "Beautiful.." Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through Louis' messy hair. "Shower when we get home, stinky. " He chuckled and guided Louis outside.

Louis blushed and followed him. He got in Harrys car and shifted in the seat. "U-Um... so just to let you know, H.. m-my mum wasn't so thrilled when I spoke of you being my teacher. S-so try not to mention .. you know.." he sighed and told him the address

Harry just nodded and put it into his GPS, before starting to drive. "Alright, Lou..." He said softly as the started the drive to Jay's house.

 

When Harry pulled up, he slowly realized why Louis was so insecure about it. The whole ride, Louis was trying to explain why they lived where they lived, why he never stayed at home.

His house was awful.

It looked to be falling apart, and that made Harry's heart shatter.

Louis slowly got out of the car and looked at Harry as he got out. "H-her name is Jay.. and she might come off rude, but she's lovely. Promise.." Louis whispered and grabbed his hand. He slowly guided Harry to the front door.

Harry didn't say a word. He just nodded and watched as Louis opened the front door, and made his way in. He followed close behind the smaller boy, immediately taking in how cold the house was. Harry bit his lip and placed his hand on Louis' waist. "Babe.. it's awfully cold in here.."

Louis refused to make a comment on that. Instead, he called for his mum. "Mum!! Harry and I are here!" He bit his lip and guided Harry into the kitchen, where the frail looking woman was bent over the stove, stirring a pot of noodles. 

"Oh! Hello." Jay called and glanced over her shoulder at Harry. "You're Harry.." She said, sitting the spoon down as she turned around, giving Harry a proper look. 

Harry just nodded and slowly let go of Louis, and walked up to her. "Yes ma'am.. I'm Harry Styles.." He said, offering his hand to her.

Jay hesitantly took it. "Styles... You're part of the Styles clan, huh?" She retorted, earning a small 'mum!' from Louis.

"Yes, ma'am.." He said softly and nodded his head. "I'll be taking over my dad's business soon." He said proudly, earning a nod from Jay.

"Interesting. Congratulations, Harry.." She hummed and went to stirring the noodles. "So. I've heard you're the one my baby is seeing now, is that right?"

Harry bit his lip, and was about to respond, before Louis jumped in. "Mum! Let's talk about this over dinner, please." He smiled and gave her a kiss to the head.

Jay just sighed and shrugged as she started to fix up the pasta. "Sure sure, of course Lou.."

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. "Um.. Let me show you around.." He whispered and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry nodded and held Louis' hand as he was dragged out of the kitchen. Louis sighed and pointed to the small living room that was just off the kitchen. "That's our living room.." He whispered and then started to guide Harry up the old stairs. "I'll show you my room. It's kind of simple, nothing special." He shrugged and opened the door to his room. It was simple, his bed had white sheets and a white duvet. He only had a dresser and a small desk in the room. Harry also took note of the football posters on his wall and the poster Louis had obviously tried to hide of a man modeling. Interesting.

Louis bit his lip and sat on his bed, wincing softly. "Yeah. S'nothing much. Sorta boring. But we can't afford a lot." Louis shrugged and looked up at Harry.

Harry leaned down and pressed their lips together. "S'okay. Thanks for showing me, baby boy.." He hummed and smiled.

Louis blushed softly, and before they knew it, Jay was calling the pair downstairs.

Louis was the first to get up. "I'll race you." He laughed and jolted down the stairs.

Harry snorted and just followed Louis quickly.

Jay was stood in their tiny dining room, placing plates and silverware at the table as the two made their way in. Jay sat down, allowing everyone to take their spot. Louis sat across from Jay, and Harry sat beside Louis. Louis and Harry quickly got their food, and afterwards Jay served herself some. 

"As I was asking.." Jay hummed and took a bite of her food. 

"Yes.. I'm who Louis is seeing.." Harry said politely , then took a small bite of food. Louis shifted uncomfortably.

Jay nodded and ate. "Mhm.. so, you're also his teacher, so I've heard.." She said with no emotion.

Harry bit his lip hard and glanced at Louis, who looked a bit tense. "Yes, ma'am.. I am. English." He said softly.

"How's he in class? Naughty? Do you two do things in there? Is that why he's not doing so well, Harry?" Jay questioned. It was a bit too personal for Louis, who wiped his mouth and coughed awkwardly .

Harry shook his head. "He's a lovely student. He's just not well at English. We're working on it, Mrs. Tomlinson.. And our relationship is strictly outside of school." He said politely and ate some food. It was really good.

Jay looked at Harry. "You're buying him things too, huh?" Her eyebrows raised as she took another bite.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Ma'am.. I like to spoil those I care about.." He said softly and sat his fork down. Jay just huffed at that.

"I see.." She said softly and let her gaze on Harry loosen. "You seem to be a really nice man, Harry.." Jay sighed and finished her food. "I'll be honest, I was not sure when Louis told me about your relationship . "

"I understand." Harry said, and placed a hand on Louis' thigh. "But believe me. I won't do him wrong, ever. I promise."

Louis actually started to blush as he ate. Dammit Harry.

Jay smiled a little. "I believe you.. " She said and stood up slowly. "I'm happy for you two. I just don't want either of you to get in trouble. It's not safe for you two.." She sighed and walked out of the dining room with her plate.

 

~~~

 

The rest of their evening had gone by well. Jay had warmed up to Harry, and vise versa . They were friendly to each other. Louis loved it. But it was now 9 pm, and Louis just wanted to get home and get this cock ring off, and this butt plug out. Harry had been touching Louis subtly ever since they had finished dinner, and it was driving Louis over the edge.

"Mum, it's been wonderful , but H and I need to get back, it's late.." He whispered and stood from his spot on the couch.

Jay looked up and smiled. "Oh, alright love. I've enjoyed both of you very much.." She said softly and hugged both Louis and Harry.

Harry smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Jay. I'll see you later." Harry smiled widely and guided Louis to the door.

"Of course! Bye Harry, bye Loubear!" She called as the two boys left.

Louis got in Harry's car and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so glad that went well.." Louis sighed as Harry got in and began to drive home. He was so exhausted.

"Me too, love. Now, let's get you home. You need to shower, and cum, yeah??" He smirked and drove.

Louis couldn't stand him.

 

Minutes later, Harry was parking at his house, and Louis was quickly getting out of the car. He couldn't  _wait_ to get these things out of him. It was killing him. Louis didn't even wait for Harry as he walked to the front door and walked into the warm house. Louis stretched and slipped his pants off, right there in front of the door. He needed release. So bad.

Harry smirked and made his way in. He put his keys away and took his coat off. He hung it up and kicked his shoes off. "Easy now, princess.. Let me take care of you.." Harry murmured and guided the small boy to the couch where he'd previously been wrecked.

Louis immediately laid down on the couch and lifted his little legs up. "Please, H.." He whispered desperately. 

Harry laughed and kissed his thighs softly. "Easy, easy.." He smirked and pulled at the plug. It tugged at Louis' entrance, which he  _hated_. Louis shifted and let out a loud cry as Harry eased the toy out. "Mm.. good boy.." He hummed and sat the toy aside. Harry pulled the cock ring off, and Louis immediately gasped. "H-Harry, please.."

Harry just let his fingers trace around the boy's gaping hole and he slowly took Louis into his mouth. Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head, it was all too much. It took only 5 bobs of the head for Louis to release his load into Harry's hot mouth. 

Fuck.

Louis let out heavy breaths and looked up at Harry with misty eyes as he swallowed it all.

Harry wiped his mouth and wrapped his arms around Louis. "C'mon baby boy.. you need to be showered.. you've been so good for me.." He whispered and carried the limp boy upstairs.

Louis didn't move a muscle as Harry placed him in the shower, and washed off his dirty body. He let the older man hold him, and wash his hair gently. It was so peaceful. So domestic. He was in love.

In that moment, he realized he was in love with Harry.

All he wanted was Harry.

Harry was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U U UHHH ANOTHER LONG ONE LMAO "SHORTER" B YOURE A LIIAR
> 
> I've been writing this since last night but ANYWAYS I've finally finished and it has a bit of more graphic smut not too much
> 
> anyways i need to get this up
> 
> i hope u all enjoy this
> 
> next chapter is most likely gonna be a time jump idk to when but
> 
> LOVE U ALL THANKS FOR KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKING IT MEANS A LOT PLEASE LEAVE UR SUGGESTIONS OK GOODNIGHT, OR HAVE A GOOD DAY


	10. visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks because last night when i started to write it a brown recluse decided to walk its ass into my room so i panicked and i tried to keep writing but this happened
> 
> so sorry /:
> 
> anyways I'm here the next day alive and I'm gonna write some more and hopefully it ends up better.
> 
> love u all
> 
> i did NOT PROOF READ IMRLLY STRESSED RN SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, I TRIED TO DO IT AS I WENT BUT LIKE I COULDN'T DO WELL SO

Another week and six days had passed, and it was now Sunday, the 7th of of January.

The last Sunday before school began again. The day Louis and Harry were dreading the most.

The two were inseparable. They spent every hour of the day they could together, having sex, watching movies, more sex.

It was the life Louis wanted to live. Being spoiled to death , living alongside Harry. It was a dream. He was in constant bliss. But all good things must come to an end, they say. They knew they couldn't disclose their relationship. It could get both men in serious trouble. Louis had made it clear to both his mum and Nick that the information of their relationship must stay a secret. At least until Louis graduated. But that was another year away.

Another year in misery, they supposed. 

Harry was sat at the edge of his bed, fixing up his briefcase, which had been sat nicely in a corner of his room the entire break. It somehow managed to stay unharmed from Louis and Harry's sex shenanigans . They were a wild pair, really. Harry glanced up from his place on his bed when he heard little footsteps in the room. It was Louis of course, but what he was wearing was what  caught Harry's eye.

It was such a cute, so sexy [sink romper](http://www.yandy.com/Satin-Slate-Romper.php) that contrasted beautifully against the boys tan skin. Harry just about came in his pants at the sight. He bit his lip and had to force his eyes away from Louis. He continued to organize. "Hello, baby. Your outfit is lovely." He hummed and shifted.

Louis just simply smiled at him and leaned against one of their dressers. "Thank you, but I came to tell you theres two men at the door. They  _might_ have seen me in this. Accidentally. I didn't mean to leave the curtains open in the front." Louis shrugged and rubbed his sides softly. 

Harry looked up. "Did you let them in baby?" He asked and stood from his spot. He smoothed over his work shirt and pants, and headed to the door. He wrapped his arms around his boy gently and pressed their lips together. 

"No.." Louis muttered against his lips and grabbed at Harry's hair. "Hurry.. I got all dressed for you.." He pouted, motioning to his outfit.

Harry patted his hip and walked out the door. "And you look wonderful, darling. Stay up here until I tell you, yeah? Slip a hoodie on babe, don't worry about pants." Harry called and walked down the stairs, and to the door.

Louis pouted and listened. He walked to Harry's closet and pulled out one of his large maroon hoodies. He pulled it over his body and walked out of the door. He sat on the top of the stairs and let out a tiny huff.

Harry went to the front door and opened it, revealing his two best friends Niall Horan and Liam Payne. They were both in sweaters, clearly cold. They were also giving Harry strange looks, confused to what they had seen moments before. Harry coughed and stepped aside. "Oh, hey guys, come in." Harry said politely.

Niall was the first to step inside, and look around. "Hey, H. How've you been? How was Christmas?" Niall asked and gave Harry a hug.

Harry smiled and hugged back. "Lovely. It was lovely." He said softly as Liam made his way in, and shut the door.

"Who was that little boy we saw , H?" Liam asked blatantly and gave Harry a hug.

Harry visibly tensed up. "Oh. Louis. Yeah." Harry laughed a little and guided the two to his living room. See, Niall and Liam were in a relationship similar to Harry and Louis' except they weren't. Niall was 23, same as Harry, and was 4 years younger than Liam, who was 27. Niall had met Liam when he was in college, at age 20, while Liam was helping with professors at age 24. They hit it off immediately. They fell in love. Now they were here, best friends with Harry, the teacher. The teacher who they hadn't known had fallen deeply in love with his own student.

Liam sat down and sat back. "Louis? Oh Harry.. You've got yourself a boyfriend.. How lovely." Liam cooed. "About time you settled down." Liam punched his arm playfully. 

Niall laughed. "How old is he H? 22? 23? What does he do?" Niall asked and leaned against Liam.

"18. He's 18." Harry responded quietly. 

Niall raised his eyebrows. "Damn, you've gotten yourself a young one, huh? S'he starting uni? Where's he going?"

"He's uh.. He's in high school." Harry murmured and watched the boys with a tense gaze.

"Oh..? Really. How'd you meet him?" Liam asked dumbly. How did Harry, a high school teacher, meet Louis, a high school student? 

"He's my student. " Harry said quickly and sat up. "In my class. He's in my class." He sighed loudly. "He's a junior."

Niall's eyebrows looked like they couldn't be raised anymore. But they did. "What! Your student?" Niall's eyes widened.

"Yes. But, listen. Hear me out yeah? Our relationship is strictly not school related.." He sighed and held his hands together . "Louis!" Harry called , glancing at the stairs. Louis was already sitting at the top. Cute boy. "Come down here, love. I want you to meet my friends."

Liam shifted a little as the boy slowly stepped down the stairs. Suddenly, he was shy. He had his hands balled up in the sweater. He looked so scared, for some reason. Harry wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

"C'mere, Lou." Harry patted a spot beside him and smiled. "Sit down."

Louis quickly made his way over and sat down next to Harry, who instantly wrapped an arm around him. "Niall, Liam. This is my Lou.." He said softly and held Louis close.

Niall couldn't help but coo. Louis really was so cute. "Hey, lad. I'm Niall." Niall smiled and held his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis looked almost intimidated. But he accepted. He grabbed the mans pale hand and shook it. "Louis.." He whispered and bit his lip. 

Liam sat up and looked at Louis. " I'm Liam. Hello Louis." Liam said and just grabbed Louis' hand in his own, shaking it gently. Louis bit his lip hard, and stared at him. "Hello. Um.. Sorry for the um... Odd first sight you saw . I didn't mean to have the windows open." Louis admitted and laid back in Harry's arms. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis, slipping one arm under the large hoodie. He gently rubbed Louis' tummy

Niall just laughed. "It's okay. Things happen, yeah?" He smiled and sat up. "So you're dating H, huh?"

Louis just nodded and played with the drawstrings of the hoodie. "Yes." Louis nodded once more. He still couldn't figure out why he was so shy.

Harry peeked up. "School starts back up tomorrow. This one's not too pleased. He's more than happy staying home and relaxing than going to a boring old school, huh Lou?" Harry pressed his lips to Louis' neck and smirked over at the two men in front of them. They looked amused as well.

Louis shifted and nodded a bit. "Y-yes.. Um.. I'd rather stay here." Louis whispered and shifted uncomfortably. He knew Harry was just showing his dominance towards Louis to the boys. But it made Louis feel odd.

Harry loosened his arm around him and looked at the couple in front of him. "So.. Did you two just come for a little visit?"

"Yes," Niall started. "But we actually also came to say we're moving to the city!" Niall and Liam lived multiple miles away, making visiting for the friends hard. This was definitely exciting news.

"And we're actually purchasing a house just down the street from yours." Liam announced happily. 

They were wealthy as well, Louis guessed.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed happily. "Oh, how amazing." Harry then turned to Louis and patted his thigh gently. "Babe, will you go make some tea, please? " He asked softly and looked at the boy with gentle eyes.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but he nodded. He pushed himself off the couch and tugged Harry's hoodie down over his bum. He didn't say a word as he walked out of the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

Niall glanced over as Louis walked out. "He's a quiet one, isn't he?" He asked and sat back.

Harry shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's not really. He's just, I don't know, intimidated by you both. If that makes sense. " He chuckled.

Liam let out a dry laugh. "I guess I can see how. He's a twink, isn't he. You're treating him right, aren't you H?" Liam asked and wrapped an arm around Niall, who relaxed in his hold.

"I'm treating him lovely. He's always so grateful for everything I buy him. He's good." Harry confirmed and smiled at them. "Yeah, he's pretty small. But he's still growing. He's only eighteen." Harry shrugged.

Liam nodded, and didn't have the time to respond as Louis was stepping back into the room. He had a little tray in his hands, with four little glasses on it. Louis sat the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed two of the glasses. He bit his lip and walked up to Liam and Niall. "Tea.. Here you go.." He said softly and gently handed the pair the glasses.

Liam smiled and grabbed both of them from the boy's hands. "Thanks, love." Liam said softly and handed Niall his tea. 

Louis forced himself not to tense up at the use of the word love. He only liked Harry calling him that. He knelt down and picked up the remaining glasses, and sat down beside Harry. 

Harry hummed in satisfaction and took the cup from Louis. "Thank you, Louis." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Louis just nodded in response and held his own glass. He took small sips from it and rested against Harry.

 

~~~

 

Niall and Liam had  _really_ outstayed their visit, in Louis' opinion. 

It was an hour and a half later, and here they were. On the couch, laughing at some comedy with Harry, who had chosen to give all his attention to his guests. Louis wasn't having it. He had moved to another chair about half an hour earlier, as he was tired of having no attention from his boyfriend. It was exhausting. He was dressed in such a pretty outfit, yet he was forced to cover it up with a hoodie and put it to no good use as Harry's friends were over. It sucked, really. Louis didn't know what he needed to do to get these men out.

Harry was sat, letting out a loud laugh at one scene in the movie. He wiped a tear from his eyes. It was really a funny movie, that wasn't a lie. "Fuck. This is such a good movie." He laughed and sat back in his spot on the couch. His lap looked like the perfect spot for Louis to sit. So he was gonna take that chance.

Louis stood from his chair and allowed the hoodie to ride up on his bum. It revealed his lower half, and the soft satin material of the romper on his body. It really was beautiful. And Louis was  _not_ gonna let it go to waste. For fucks sake, it was already 3 pm! He knew Harry would force him to sleep early tonight. He had to do something now. So, he made his way over to the older man, noticing how both Niall and Liam looked over at him, their eyes clearly lingering on the material on his body.

Just what he wanted. Attention.

Louis slowly placed his little hands on Harry's shoulders and sat down in his lap, facing him. "Hi H.." Louis purred .

Harry shifted and looked up at Louis. "Hello, Louis.." He murmured and looked over his shoulder to look at the movie.

Louis huffed at Harry and decided that if that wasn't enough, he'd have to go further. Louis hummed and ran his hands down Harry's clothed chest, letting his fingers play with the buttons. "M'bored, sir.." Louis whispered, his hips moving ever so slightly against Harry's thigh. He was just trying to get some friction at this point.

Harry shifted again and grabbed Louis' waist. "Louis. We have guests. Be polite and go take care of yourself upstairs." He said quietly and moved the boy off of him gently. Liam and Niall both chuckled at this and turned their attention back to the movie. Louis was indeed needy.

"Harry." Louis whined and sat on his knees beside him, placing his hand directly on his clothed member this time. He gained way too much confidence. "Tell them to  _leave. "_ Louis basically snarled and started to massage over Harry.

Harry immediately sat up at this. It was getting on his nerves. "Louis." Harry said firmly and grabbed his wrist. He moved the boy's hand and shook his head. "Upstairs. You take care of yourself. I have guests and you're being disrespectful." He said and stared at Louis, his gaze cold.

Louis whimpered. He had never seen this look from Harry. He genuinely looked mad. Louis yanked his hand away from Harry's grasp and stood up. "Okay." He shrugged. He didn't forget to give Niall and Liam a small, angry look before heading upstairs quickly. He was not having the best day.

Liam snorted once Louis had left the room. "Jesus, Harry. He's demanding, huh? You know, we can leave..."

"No." Harry said quietly and sat back. "He's gonna take care of himself. He doesn't need me to help him." Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "M'sorry you had to see that. I don't know what came over him.."

Niall shrugged and just stood up. "H, we appreciate you letting us visit, but we do need to head home. We've still got a bit of packing to do, and knowing us, it'll take us forever." Niall laughed and helped Liam up.

Harry sighed and paused the movie. "Yeah, Alright. Thank you both for coming over.." He said and stood up. "Come over again yeah? Next time there won't be a half naked boy trying to get in my pants. Promise." He laughed and gave them both hugs as he guided them to the door.

Liam laughed and nodded. "Sounds good , H. We'll see you later. " He said softly and opened the door, walking out.

"Alright. Bye guys." Harry said and waved, then shut the door once both boys had left the house. Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Fucking hell.." He muttered and started to make his way upstairs. Louis was quite loud during sex, so it confused him as he walked closer to his bedroom and heard no noise. What he saw was Louis laying on the bed, the hoodie that was previously on his body thrown to the floor, and he was silently texting on his phone. His little romper was on the floor as well. Louis was only wearing sweatpants now, and a large t shirt. He had a more angered look to his face, frustrated, rather. 

Harry walked into the room and closed the door. "Louis.. You know that was naughty-" 

"I was dressed all nice for you, and you had to spend your time socializing with your friends. For like, two hours." He interrupted and scrolled through the Instagram app on his phone. 

Harry rubbed his eyes and leaned on the wall . "Louis. I haven't seen them in-"

"You ignored me as well. Only spoke to me when you needed tea. Or to clean up the tea. Or to go upstairs." Louis went on and shuffled until he was under Harry's duvet. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh, come on. They just left because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, and now you're  _tired?_ " Harry snapped. Louis seemed unfazed by his voice rising.

"Yep. It was pretty exhausting. I need to rest. " He hummed and curled up under the thick blanket.  Harry groaned loudly and walked over to Louis. "You're serious?" He asked and pulled the blanket off his small frame.

"Yes!" Louis snarled and pulled the blanket back over his body. "I need to rest. I have school tomorrow." Louis said quietly and closed his eyes.

Harry didn't bother arguing. He was just being dramatic. He decided to let the boy rest. He would come in later to wake him for dinner.

 

~~~

 

4 hours had passed, and Louis had yet to wake up . It was odd. Harry never met a boy who could sleep so much. But Louis was showing Harry loads of things. It was 7 pm, and Harry decided to eat his own dinner. It was just a sandwich, nothing special. But he knew Louis needed to eat. So he made the boy a sandwich, and made his way upstairs. He walked into his bedroom, where Louis was still curled up in the blankets. He sighed and placed the food beside him. He shook the boy and bit his lip. "Your dinner, Louis." He muttered, before making his way back downstairs. 

He had no clue why things were so strange, suddenly. It made Harry uncomfortable

 

~~~

 

Louis ended up not eating his dinner, and instead only woke up for an hour. He ended up falling asleep almost immediately, and was woke up around 6:30 in the morning by Harry shaking him. 

"Louis.. Baby.. School today." Were the only words Louis could make out. He grumbled and shifted on the bed. "I don't wanna, H.." Louis curled up and screwed his eyes shut.

Harry cooed and unwrapped the younger boy from the blankets. He scooped him up and held him bridal style. "You've gotta go, my love. All day today. No skipping." He whispered and peppered his neck with soft kisses. He carried Louis downstairs and sat him down on the couch.

Louis made a face. "H.. My last classes are boring. I only like my math class and your class." He whispered softly and stretched.

Harry smiled and just went to the kitchen. "You'll make it, Loubear. Promise." He called and started to fix both of them a bowl of cereal.

Louis curled back up on the couch with a blanket and yawned. He reached for the remote and turned the tv on, turning it to a random cartoon channel.

Harry came back moments later with two bowls. He smiled fondly at the boy and played the cereal down. "Eat up, Lou. You're leaving at the same time as me, I wanna make sure you get to school safe. So.. that's in... 28 minutes babe." He hummed and started to eat his cereal.

Louis whined and looked at him. "I can get to school on my own. I have a car now, right?"

Harry sighed and handed Louis his bowl as he sat up. "I know. But I want you to come to my class with me before all the students and teachers get there, okay?" He whispered and sat back, watching the tv.

Louis bit his lip and slowly ate his cereal. "Okay..." He sighed and ate.

 

It only took the pair 15 minutes to eat their cereal, even with Louis zoning out on the television every two seconds. Harry stood up and took Louis' bowl. "Head upstairs, darling. I'll be there in a moment. " Harry said softly and went to the kitchen to wash their bowls.

Louis stood slowly and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked up the stairs, and to their room. He hummed to himself as he pulled out a pair of lace panties from his own drawer. He tugged his sweatpants down and kicked them off. He slipped the lace onto his body and smiled at the way it felt. He did love the feeling. It was quite different from the usual pair of briefs he would wear, but he loved it. He smiled and began to search through his closet when he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

Harry.

Louis smiled and pulled out a light pink sweater, one that would match his backpack. "Hi, H." He whispered and tugged his shirt off, leaving him only in the panties.

Harry smirked and leaned down. He started to kiss and bite on the back of Louis' neck, surely marking it. "Hello, darling. You look lovely."

"I'm not even dressed, H." Louis laughed softly and slipped the sweater on over his body. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on. "But thank you."

Harry hummed in response and went to his own closet. He pulled out a work shirt and some nice black pants. "S'gonna be hard not seeing you all day." Harry sighed and slipped his clothes on. "Only a few times today. Maybe I'll come drop by at lunch." He offered and finished getting dressed. He put his tie on and slipped some shoes on.

Louis smiled and slipped his pink YSL shoes on. He grabbed his backpack and smiled. "I'd love that." He nodded and looked up at Harry.

Harry just smiled and fixed his hair up neatly. "Alright then. S'a date." He chuckled and watched Louis fix his own hair.

The two made their way downstairs and grabbed their keys. 

"Okay Lou, see you when we get to school yeah? You can't uh.. walk in with me. But when you get inside, come straight to my room, okay?" He said softly and carried his briefcase to his Range Rover.

Louis nodded and walked to his car. He opened the door. "Okay.." He was sad. He was sad that he couldn't walk into the school with his boyfriend. But he knew why. They weren't supposed to date. Technically, if anyone found out, Harry could get arrested. It sucked, but it was life. 

Both Louis and Harry got in their cars after saying their goodbyes, and started the drive to school.

Louis slowly pulled into the parking lot, seeing there was a few kids already there. Sports, most likely. But it was winter. So maybe not. Either way, he noticed their stares . Oh yeah. He was driving a brand new Ferrari. Alright.

Louis parked his car further back than anyone else, and got out. He watched as a couple of more popular seniors made their way up to Louis.

"Shit! Someone's got money on them." One of the boys, Chris, said with a loud laugh. "Nice car, Louis." He smirked and walked around the car.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and got his backpack out. He flung it over his shoulders and locked his car. "Um. Thank you... I guess."

Another boy, Steven, noticed the brands Louis was wearing. "Damn Louis. YSL huh? Who do you got wrapped around your little finger this time." They mocked. Everyone knew about Louis' relationship with Nick, or lack of, and they knew of Nick's wealth. They knew that Nick spoiled Louis to the extreme. "Did your boyfriend Nick buy you these things for Christmas? S'he your sugar daddy?" They continued to taunt the boy.

Louis whined and just started to walk towards the school. "No. He didn't." Louis retorted and headed to the doors. 

Steven and Chris were right by his side the whole time. "Who's buying you these things then? You can't afford these. " They laughed. They were really pissing Louis off. But he needed to get to Harry.

"None of your business. Leave me alone." The boy muttered as he opened the doors of the school, and started to walk to Harry's class. 

Both of the boys were still hot on his trail . "Why're you running Lou?" Chris laughed and gave Louis a little shove. That's when he had enough.

Louis turned around and stared at them with wide eyes, his cheeks burning up. "Shut up. Just leave me alone, alright!" He snapped. It apparently was loud enough for Harry to hear from outside his classroom. He had just arrived to the room. Harry turned around and walked down the hall. "Hey, boys, go on. You have no business being here." Harry said sternly and stepped in front of Louis. 

Chris just rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away with Steven. "Fuckin' loser.." He muttered and left .

Louis took a deep breath and just went to Harry's class. "Thanks. They don't know how to leave me alone. They saw my car as an invitation to mess with me." Louis shrugged and opened the door.

Harry sighed and walked in behind him. He locked the door and bit his lip. "M'sorry, my love. How can I make it up to you?" Harry smirked and leaned against his desk. His eyes were settled on Louis' thighs. They looked great in his jeans.

Louis giggled and sat his bag down. He walked up to Harry and grabbed his tie. "Mm.. Kiss me." he hummed. He didn't have to ask Harry twice. The older man had his arms around Louis' waist, and was kissing him roughly.

Louis gasped against his lips and tried to keep up with his lips. It was a passionate kiss. He loved this kind. Harry's hands eventually found their way under Louis' tight jeans, and grabbed his lace panties. 

"I love you in lace.." Harry muttered and tugged on the lace, making it rub against Louis' hole a little. It made Louis whine loudly. "Think I have time to bend you over my desk and fuck you, princess?" He whispered into Louis' ear and kept pulling on the lace.

Louis whimpered and nodded. "Please, sir.." The use of the word sparked something in Harry. The older man groaned and quickly cleared his desk off. He grabbed Louis by the waist and basically slammed his small figure into the wood. 

Louis gasped and grabbed onto the desk tight. "H.. hurry.." He whispered and tried to push his bum up.

Harry smirked and grabbed Louis' jeans. He pulled them down all the way, along with his panties and moaned. "So little, baby... All mine." He growled as he spat on his fingers. He quickly started to press one into Louis, and started marking Louis' little sides up with hickeys.

Louis squealed and pressed against his finger. "Yes, H.. all yours.." He gasped. Harry waisted no time prepping him. They had to be quick. They had only thirty minutes before people got dismissed to class. Harry pulled his own pants down and groaned. "I.. I don't have a condom Lou... Or lube. So.." He sighed and spat into his palm, before rubbing up and down his hard cock.

Louis closed his eyes. "I don't care. Fuck me." Louis demanded. 

Harry would never say no.

Harry placed one hand on Louis' hip, his other guided his cock to Louis' hole. He held Louis firmly as he pressed in. It was tight, and it was a rough push in. Especially going in almost dry. Lube and a condom would have been great. 

Louis seemed to be enjoying it though. He let out a loud cry and arched up. "H!" He squeaked.

Harry hissed and covered Louis' mouth. "Shut up, Louis. I don't want to get caught, yeah?" He growled and pressed all the way into the boy. Louis just whimpered and let out hot breaths against the older mans hand. 

Harry started thrusting roughly, making his desk move slowly. His thrusts were powerful, but they had to be. They had to finish quicker than usual.

Louis started to gasp against Harry's hand, and he grabbed Harrys arm. He was already so close. Just the feeling of Harry inside him pushed Louis over the edge.

 

About 25 minutes full of rough fucking later, Louis had cum all over Harry's desk, and Harry had released inside the small boy. It was so hot, they were both panting, and sweat was overing their bodies. Fucking hell.

Louis whined as Harry pulled himself out. "That was hot H.." Louis giggled and started to start up.

Harry stared down at Louis' leaking hole and pushed down on the boy's back. "Stay." He muttered and knelt down behind Louis. Louis turned back in confusion. "What are you- Oh!" He gasped as Harry licked over Louis' hole, licking up everything. 

That took another minute, mainly because Harry got a little overwhelmed and started going in. Louis had to stop him by tugging on his hair, chants of "I'm sensitive, H ' and 'class is gonna start soon' were commonly said . 

Harry groaned and stood up. He wiped his mouth and smirked. "Delicious." He winked at Louis and tugged his pants up.

Louis whimpered and slowly pushed himself off the desk. He pulled his pants up and bit his lip. "Your desk.." Louis whispered softly and looked up at the man.

Harry looked at Louis and slowly moved it back. "S'okay. I moved it." He hummed and started putting things back on it.

"No.." Louis giggled and pointed to the stripes of cum on the front. "That." He whispered softly.

Harry glanced over and coughed. "Oh. Fuck." He laughed and grabbed some tissues. He knelt down and started to wipe the mess up. "Messy boy.." Harry smiled and tossed the tissues away.

Louis just smiled and grabbed Harry's hands. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you second period." Louis whispered and pressed their lips together gently.

Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Louis. "Alright, baby. Be good in math, okay?" He sighed as the bell began to ring. 

Louis nodded and grabbed his bag. He turned to Harry and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for the fuck, H. I'll see you." Louis smiled before exiting Harry's classroom.

Harry watched his boy leave. He was the best thing that had happened to Harry in a long time.

And Harry only felt _slightly_ guilty for not telling the boy about the dark hickeys on the back of his neck.

Yeah, today was gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u know MORE smut
> 
> more graphic smut lol i suck at writing it bc I'm like 'he put it in lol' LMAo BUT THANKS FOR READING
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer and i didn't wanna stall on posting it for much longer so I stopped writing when the dismissal bell rang. 
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy this chapter yeah no but seriously the spider thing did happen and it did prevent me from writing, like i threw my computer on my bed and left because i couldn't handle it. ANYWAYS.
> 
> THANKS FOR LEAVING KUDOS, READING, BOOKMARKING AND ALL THAT JAZZ OK HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESNT SUCC TOOO BAD <3


	11. routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES----
> 
> or I NEED U GUYS TO SUGGEST THINGS TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IDEAS . ANYTHING YOU WANNA HAPPEN. I NEED IDEAS. THANKS PLEASE I TAKE EVERYTHING INTO CONSIDERATION! PLS COMMENT (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't written in a few days.
> 
> anyways this has taken me forever bc i haven't been in the mood to write. BUT I WANTED TO GETIT UP
> 
> although I'm not pleased with this chapter I'm okay with it
> 
> sorry it sucks anyways thanks for getting He Who Cant Change to 700 hits :DDDD yay
> 
> thanks to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and bookmarks! luv u all! sorry this sucks

When Louis left Harry's classroom, he could feel the stares on him almost immediately.

He couldn't tell what it was. Maybe he had a tag showing? Was his hair out of place? Oh, was it his designer backpack and his expensive clothes?

Louis knew they were all chatting about him, he received a few glances as well as little gasps from girls as he walked past them. Okay, so he might be wearing enough for their entire college tuition on his body. But that wasn't important. He just needed to get to first period, and get it over with. He already wanted to see Harry again.

Louis pushed past the mass of students and walked into his math class. He walked over to his seat slowly and sat down. He placed his bag on his desk and rubbed his face. This was gonna be a long math class.

 

~~~

 

It only took 30 minutes for any of the students to start noticing Louis' dark hickies on the back of his neck. And of course, two of them  _had_ to be the boys that had previously pushed him around for nothing. Steven and Chris.

Chris scooted up to Louis and leaned into his ear. "Hey Louis." He murmured into the boy's ear, making him jump in surprise. He was definitely not expecting that.

"Jesus." Louis hissed and sat his pencil down. "Chris, I'm trying to do my work. I want to pass math." He groaned and looked back at him.

Chris snorted and sat back in his chair. "Just wanted to let you know that you didn't do a good job in covering those hickeys on your neck. " He laughed and grabbed his water bottle, taking a sip from it.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Sure enough, there were hickeys. He could feel exactly where they were as his fingers sprawled across the sensitive skin. "I.. I didn't even know I had them." He grumbled.

Steven popped in and looked over at Louis. "Who gave 'em to you? Nick? Grimmy's gotten bad at putting those bites in discrete places, huh." He laughed and scribbled numbers down on his blank paper.

Fuck him.

"I haven't seen Nick in days. How would he give me hickeys." Louis rolled his eyes and went back to doing his work. He really wasn't in the mood for this. They still had another hour of class left. It would be hell.

"So who gave them to you then?" Chris taunted and scooted up beside Louis. He watched him write. "You've got a boyfriend who likes to claim his territory apparently, so tell us who is."

Louis gripped his pencil tight. "Chris. Leave me alone." He whispered and kept doing his math problems. It was all just review from the semester before. Easy stuff.

"Aw.. C'mon Louis.." Steven joined in once more. "Don't get all mad.." He hummed and sat by the pair.

Louis was so glad the rest of the class was wrapped up in their own conversations.

"It's none of your business. Now leave me alone." Louis said once more.

Apparently, they listened that time. Both of the boys decided to turn away and talk to each other, leaving Louis to think about his whole relationship with Harry, and how difficult it would be to continue to hide it.

And why Harry decided to mark up his neck.

 

~~~

 

Math went by quite fast, especially since all of the students from before were leaving Louis alone. He got picked on quite a bit, although he tried to keep a good distance from the majority of students. People were just mean.

The bell dismissing students to second period rang just as Louis had placed his binder into his bag. The boy let out a soft hum to himself and lifted his bag up. Girls were standing around him, admiring the expensive material. 

Louis didn't know how much he liked all  _this_ attention.

Louis excused himself politely and walked out of the classroom. He held his bag securely and started making his way to Harry's class. There were more stares, more whispers. It was so odd for him to be the center of attention. But it would all be okay once he saw Harry. Louis made his way to the English hall, and walked to the beloved room. Room 200. 

He pushed past the crowd of people outside and made his way in, spotting Harry at his desk. He looked professional, not at all like he did at home. It was strange. Harry could go from a sex machine to a teacher in minutes. Louis loved it.

Harry glanced up from where his eyes were focused on his paper and spotted Louis. He gave him a small smile and a nod of the head, directing him to his desk. Louis happily walked over to his seat beside Nick and sat. 

Nick looked up and smiled. "Hey, Lou." Nick said softly and went in for a hug. "I'll be careful, don't wanna ruin your expensive attire." He laughed.

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck firmly. The hug was so welcoming. It still felt like home, even after what had happened between the two. It was nice. "Oh hush, Nick. You know I didn't buy it." He giggled and pressed his face into his neck. 

Nick smiled warmly and held Louis tight. "Yeah? And who did? Your boyfriend who's looking at us like we're prey?" He snorted.

Louis immediately started to let go. He glanced over to Harry's desk, and sure enough. Harry's eyes were practically burning into his skin. He obviously did  _not_ like the way Nick was holding Louis. And he obviously could not hide it.

Louis turned his attention away from Harry and looked back up at Nick with a shy smile. "Yeah.. He did." He giggled and blushed. "Don't worry. He'll be okay with us being friends soon. he's clearly just making sure you know.." He whispered and sat back in his chair.

Nick shrugged and smiled at Louis. "Jealous one, isn't he.." Nick said softly, noticing how Harry was still observing them, and got his papers out once the bell rang. 

"Of course. But what do you expect.." Louis smiled and got his binder out as Harry stood up from his seat, his eyes darting around the room.

"Good morning class.." He began. "I hope your Christmas break was lovely.. however. That's over now, and school's back in session." Harry clapped his hands together and leaned on his desk, watching everyone groan.

"So, I'm assigning each of you a book to read. This is not partner work. You'll be writing your own paper about the book and presenting it to the class.." He announced and gathered his books, and began to pass them out according to his list.

Louis groaned and looked over at Nick. "Didn't school just start back up?" He muttered .

Nick chuckled and watched as Harry got closer to them. "He's your boyfriend. You say something." He shrugged. 

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Louis began, before Harry got to his desk.

Harry bit his lip and handed Nick a copy of a random book. He immediately turned his attention to Louis, who was watching him carefully.

"Let's see.. What shall I give you.." Harry hummed and looked through the books in his arms, making Louis smile softly.

"Why are we doing this reading assignment right when school starts?" Louis pouted and stared up at him.

Harry watched him and placed  _Of Mice and Men_ on his desk. "Lou, don't ask those questions. It's part of lesson plans.." He sighed and stood at his desk. "It's easy, promise. None of the books are hard to read or report on.."

Louis grumbled and grabbed his book carefully. "Yeah, right. I hope so." Louis sighed and looked up at him. He wanted to kiss Harry so bad.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. "You'll be fine. " He smiled and patted the back of his shoulder, before continuing on.

Nick smirked and looked at him. "Are you gonna try and make him do your work for you?" Nick suggested and looked at his own book.

Louis frowned and shook his head. He wouldn't dare think of using Harry for grades, would he? No! "No, Nick. I think I need to do this one on my own. Plus, if I mess this up, or fail, he'll never let me forget about it." Louis rolled his eyes and flipped through the old, worn out pages of his book.

Nick laughed and looked through his own book. "I guess. You'll have it easy, you can ask him questions and all. "

"I guess so." Louis smiled and sat his book down.

Harry finished handing out all of the assigned books and made his way to his desk again, where he leaned back against it. "Alright. This project will be due in a week and a half. Short period of time, I know. So get to reading. You'll have class time to read as well.." Harry hummed and sat at his desk. "Including now. So anyone who has already decided to toss their books in their backpacks, start reading." Harry said sternly and looked around the room. His eyes settled on Louis, who was already opening his book and beginning to read. That's what Harry liked to see. He sat back in his chairs and allowed his eyes to wander around the class, watching all the students read.

Louis and Nick read their books in silence. That was, until Nick accidentally kicked Louis' foot, making Louis' eyes pop up. "Nick, watch it." He whispered and looked at the older boy, giving his foot a kick back.

Nick huffed and smiled. "You kicked me back." He whispered and kicked Louis again, this time a bit harder, and on his ankle. That hurt a bit.

Louis hissed and sat up. "Watch it!" He snarled and kicked Nick in the shin, making Nick let out a soft groan. It was obviously loud enough for people to hear, because slowly people started looking back at them. They didn't notice that, though. They were too busy being childish.

Nick glared at Louis and kicked him harder, in the spot identical to where he was kicked on the shin. Louis let out a soft cry , because yeah, it hurt a bit. Especially with Nick's boots. 

Louis was getting ready to basically pounce on Nick when they both heard a cough behind them.

Louis turned his head slowly and blinked the small tears that were in his eyes away, and stared at Harry. "Oh. Hi."

Harry did not look pleased. He looked pissed, really. "Boys, you're making quite a bit of noise. I think I'm going to separate you.." Harry said, a smirk slowly growing on his face. He knew that it wasn't a big deal, yet this was a little punishment for the both of them.

Louis made a face and sat back in his chair. "Mr. Styles.." Louis said, his voice soft. Nick snorted at him, earning a punch in the arm. There they go, proving Harry's point. "You don't have to move us, do you?"

Harry knew what Louis was trying to do. He was using different tones to try and make Harry do what we wanted.

That wouldn't be the case.

"Not today, Louis.." Harry said and grabbed Louis' book from him. "Up. Follow me." He said and stepped back.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He did not like the way Harry was treating him. He glanced over at Nick, who was giving him a confused look. He didn't understand either. Louis huffed and stood slowly. "Okay." He said quietly and grabbed his bag.

Harry just guided Louis near the front, where there was an empty desk. It was right in front of Harry's. Of course he would put him here. Harry placed Louis' book down and smiled. "Here you are." he said softly and went back to his desk.

Louis grumbled to himself and slowly sat down at the desk. He grabbed his book and just started reading again.

 

~~~

 

Class went by super slow for Louis, especially since he wasn't sitting next to his best friend. He hated that. But it was finally the end of class. The bell had just started to ring, and Louis was more than happy to stuff his book into his bag . He stood quickly as the students around him began filing out of the class. He gave Harry a quick glance, before meeting up with Nick and walking out of the class.

"Your boyfriend is a dick." Nick huffed and walked with Louis to the cafeteria.

Louis shook his head and walked beside him. "No, he was just trying to discipline us. Poorly done, but he tried." Louis shrugged and walked to the shortest line with Nick. Nick sighed and started to grab his tray.

"I guess so. Are you gonna sit with us today Lou?" He asked and got his food, as well as Louis.

Louis shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go sit with H.." He whispered and grabbed his tray. He paid for it and walked out of line. "But maybe we can meet up after school yeah? Maybe we can go for ice cream or something."

"Louis.." Nick laughed and walked with him. "It's freezing. Let's get coffee. My treat." He smiled and sat at the table.

Louis just smiled and nodded. "Sure ." He giggled . "I'll see you later Nick." He said softly before walking back to Harry's class.

Louis eventually made it, and he slowly opened the door. Harry looked up when he heard it. "Oh.. Lou. Hi baby." Harry said softly and started going through some papers. Louis just sighed and walked in. 

"Hi H." He whispered and sat down. He started picking at the lunch in front of him.

Harry looked over at him and stopped what he was doing. "You alright, lovely?" He cooed and walked over to where the boy sat.

Louis just nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine." He said quietly and started to chew on his food.

Harry scooted a desk over to him and grabbed one of his hands. "You can sit by Nick tomorrow, yeah? I just got jealous. Seeing you interact with other boys makes me jealous. I just want you all for me." Harry whispered and gave his had a squeeze.

Louis blushed and stared at him. "You're cute." He giggled and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry just smirked. "Thanks, baby. So, any reason you're eating with me? I thought I was gonna come visit you for lunch?" Harry asked and sat back in the chair. Louis just shrugged and sipped on his milk.

"No reason. Just wanted to see you. And talk to you. I like talking to you." He smiled and kicked his legs. 

Harry loved him.

"Yeah? That's sweet." He placed a hand on Louis' thigh and sighed. "You're not angry that I assigned a reading project, are you? It shouldn't be too difficult. I'll always be there for you, you know. You have extra help right here.." He hummed and pressed their lips together. 

Louis giggled against his lips and pulled away. "Isn't that cheating?" He asked and finished his milk.

Harry shrugged and ran his hand up Louis' thigh. "No, baby. Not if I wanna help you. I'll give you any info you'll need. All you have to do is pretend to be doing work in class and keep looking pretty.." Harry muttered and squeezed his thigh.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. "Alright." He said quietly and started to eat again. "You know, I didn't lock your door." He reminded Harry as he felt the older man's hand slide over his clothed erection.

Harry huffed. "Aw, baby.." he said, making a pouty face. "I wanted to have fun with you.." he chuckled.

Louis shoved him and finished his food. "You're absolutely ridiculous." He laughed and grabbed the hand that was squeezing his bulge. "Stop it. I let you wreck me this morning. I'm still sore  _and-_ Oh! Harry! Why didn't you tell me you made a meal of my neck." He squealed and stared at him.

Harry laughed and covered Louis' mouth with his hand. "Hush, Louis. And I didn't say anything because you walk fast for someone with tiny legs." He chuckled.

Louis hissed and crossed his arms. "You dickhead." He giggled. "You should have came after me." 

"You're too fast for me." He smiled fondly and watched Louis' face in fascination.

Louis smiled softly. "Sure. Anyways, H. I have plans tonight. Or after school, rather. Since you're making me stay all day, I think it's only fair I'm allowed to get coffee with Nick." He hummed and grabbed Harry's hands.

Harry tilted his head. "Baby.." He sighed and watched him. "I want you to come home after school. Not with Nick."

Louis whined and grabbed his hands tight. "You can come with us!" He suggested. "It'll be fun! Oh! It can be like a study date! With you! And you can help us." Louis said happily.

Harry almost screamed at how cute Louis was.  _Almost._ "Right after school?" Harry sighed and rubbed Louis' hands with his thumbs.

Louis shrugged and nodded. "I guess. We haven't discussed it too much. But I figure that's when." He smiled.

Harry nodded and watched Louis closely. "Yeah, okay then. I'll go. I'll help you both out with the project. But you owe me." Harry said, and looked at Louis in the eyes.

Louis blushed and placed his hand on Harry's thigh. "You're dirty." Louis laughed and tossed his trash in Harry's trashcan. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Who said you owed my anything dirty, princess?" Harry chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed as the bell rang. That was quick. "You know that's what you mean." He whispered and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you after school, yeah?" Harry nodded and moved the desks back, and wrapped an arm around Louis' waist. "Of course." He whispered and pecked his lips. He let go of him and patted his bum. "See you baby." 

Louis giggled and waved at him, before exciting the class.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the day was quick. Louis slept through most of it, however, but it still went by quick. He was just happy he was able to see both Harry and Nick.

Louis made his way through the hallways and walked out the exits. He made his way to his car, where Nick and a few different boys were standing. Louis looked at all of them and smiled. "Hi." He said softly and walked over to his car.

One of the guys, Max, smirked and looked at the car. "Damn, Tomlinson. Nice ride." He said and watched Louis as he placed his bag in the car.

Louis smiled widely and looked up at him. "Thank you." He said softly and looked up at him.

Max just smirked. He had no clue Louis was in a relationship clearly, as he came up to Louis, who was leaned up against his car. Max bit his lip and placed his hand behind his head. "Can I take her for a spin with you?" He hummed and stared into Louis' eyes.

Louis tensed up and glanced over at Nick, who looked equally as tense. "Uh.. well.. I actually was gonna go somewhere with Nick-"

Max placed his hand on Louis' waist and glanced over at Nick. "You don't mind him driving me around for a minute, do you?"

Nick bit his lip. "Well I-" Nick was cut off by Max. "Great! Let's go, Lou." Max exclaimed and hopped into the passenger seat.

Louis whined and looked at Nick. "Would you go in and tell Harry ? And tell him I'll be driving us to the park. He can come there and meet me. You can meet us too." He whispered and got in the car.

Nick nodded slowly, and quickly ran into the school to report to Harry what Louis had requested.

 

Louis turned the car on and slowly started to drive out of the parking lot.

Max smirked and sat the seat back. "Shit.. Sure wish I had a nice car like you.. " He complemented.

Louis rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel as he drove. "Thanks. I guess." He sighed and started to drive to the nearby park. He was hoping Harry would be able to force him to leave once he saw him.

Max, without permission, reached over and placed his large hand on Louis' inner thigh. "You know, we'd be a nice match.." 

Louis glared at the hand that wasn't Harry's, and turned into the parking lot of the park. "I don't think so." He shrugged and got out of the car.

Max huffed and got out as well. "Oh, c'mon Lou.." He muttered and walked over to Louis. He grabbed his hips and pinned him against the car, earning a squeal from him. "You know you wanna be with me. I wanna be with you.."

It was almost fate, because as soon as Max had finished speaking, Harry had pulled up in his Range Rover, followed by Nick. 

Harry got out of his car and slipped his sunglasses into the mess of hair on top of his head. "Excuse me, sir. Mind taking your hands off him?" Harry snarled and started to walk towards Max, Nick trailing close behind.

Max turned his head, yet didn't let go. "Excuse me?" He snorted. Harry was so glad that he didn't stand out in the halls, students didn't recognize him to be a teacher unless they were his own. "And who're you?" He hummed and wrapped his arms around Louis tightly. Louis only whined and wiggled in his grip.

Harry hissed and grabbed Max's arm. He yanked him off of Louis. "His partner. You have no business in touching him like that. Now go." Harry snapped and grabbed Louis, holding the boy close to him.

Max furrowed his eyebrows. "Louis? You have a boyfriend ?" He laughed and grabbed his bag. "Alright. Whatever . Probably wouldn't be a good fuck anyways." He snorted and started walking off.

Harry's eyes snapped up at that. He wasn't gonna let anyone talk to Louis like that. "Excuse me..?" He shouted at the man. 

Max waved him off and kept walking.

Harry groaned and grabbed Louis' hands. "Don't listen to anyone but Nick or I. Understand?" Harry brought up Nick. Louis felt so happy.

Louis nodded and let go of him. He smiled at Nick. "Thanks for getting him, Nicky." He giggled and started to get back in the car. "Lets go get some coffee and study."

Both boys agreed. They weren't going to let this little altercation get in the way of their fun. They all got in their separate cars, and made their way to a small coffee shop downtown where they'd all study.

Today wasn't half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is bad but i needed to get something up i did not PROOF READ
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> sorry that this is short
> 
> I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN IN A GOOD MOOD SO I CAN'T WRITE AND IM TIRED TOO AND I NEED SLEEP
> 
> I LOVE U GUYS PLS LEAVE COMMENTS SUGGESTING IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BCAUSE IDK WHAT TO DO OMG


	12. nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possibly the shortest chapter i've written. who cares? i don't! i'm posting this at like 2am because i can and i will. PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS I N E E D THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k since no one sent any suggestions there's gonna be a time jump for a week and a half to when they present. guys pls leave suggestions in the comments like i'm not writing as much because i have nothing TO write. pleaseee

A week had past them by quite quickly, and although Harry had practically given Louis the answers to his entire research project, the boy was still nervous.

In fact, the amount of panic Louis experienced daily was astonishing. Harry had never seen a student so nervous about presenting. Sure, Louis was very open around Harry, as well as close friends, but he was one of the most quiet kids in the class usually. He hated being in front of everyone trying to speak, mostly because he formed a stutter and he lost his train of thought quite easily. It was difficult. Harry knew this. Louis had explained it enough times for Harry to practically write his  _own_ paper about. 

In a perfect world, Harry would be a nice boyfriend, a forgiving teacher. He would allow Louis to present alone, after class. Away from all the judgmental stares from students across the class. But it wasn't the perfect world Louis wanted. Harry was trying to convince the nervous boy that he would be okay. Harry even offered Louis to bring Nick up with him to give him support. That wouldn't cut it. He did not want to do the presentation, period. 

Too bad it was the night before he had to do it.

Louis was pacing around the kitchen while Harry stirred soup. He was working himself up over nothing, really. Harry kept reassuring him he'd be okay. Louis couldn't believe it. The younger boy paced around and whined quietly, to nothing in particular really. "Harry. I just. I can't do it. I'm gonna be sick ." He whimpered and kept walking around. He grabbed his stomach because yeah, he was making himself sick over this. He was actually working himself up to the point he felt nauseous. Harry really did feel bad. But he knew he couldn't give Louis another easy way out. 

"Baby.." Harry sighed and sat the wooden spoon down. He turned to Louis and grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Louis. Darling. Sit down, let me get you some water. You're sweating." Harry sighed and guided Louis to the little bar stools at the kitchen island. He sat Louis down and filled a glass with cool water. "Now Louis. You know you have to do this presentation. I can't let you off easy again. I already helped you with all your research." He sighed and went to stirring the soup once more.

Louis let out a loud whine. This seemed to be a tantrum to Harry. "H! I can't! I'll go up and make a fool of myself! A-and you'll see me making a fool of myself!" Louis cried out, and took a sip of his water. "Why can't I just make it up to you by dressing up for you or something?" Louis whispered.

Harry shook his head and continued stirring. "Because Louis. You have to do this. You can't rely on me completely for your schoolwork, understand? You won't graduate high school with me giving you answers." He sighed and finished making the soup.

Louis laid his head on the countertop and let out a soft whine. "I don't want to do the presentation." was his reply. He seemed to be getting tired at this point. That was a good thing for Harry, at least. Louis would be whining about the presentation all night long if he could.

Harry just fixed him a bowl of soup and sat it on the table. "Lift your head up. Eat. You've got some studying to do, and I recommend you practice presenting tonight. It'll make it easier on you. Promise." He hummed and fixed himself a bowl.

Louis frowned and lifted his head up. He grabbed his spoon and moved the soup around in his bowl. "H.. " He groaned and pushed his bowl away. "You know, I think I'm not hungry." He shrugged and stood up.

Harry glanced over and sat at the island. "Hm? Oh, no. Sit back down. I want you full." Harry sighed and started eating his own food. Lately, Louis had become more difficult. It had resulted in less sex and more stress between the two. Harry knew it was because of the project.

Louis sat back down and said nothing as he quickly ate his soup. He refused to look up at Harry. You could tell there was something up. His mood was just so down. He was always tense and nervous. It was upsetting.

Harry sighed and ate his food slowly. "Thank you.." Harry whispered and soon finished his own. By the time he was done, Louis had been finished. He was sitting on his stool, staring blankly at Harry. 

Harry coughed and stood. He grabbed Louis' bowl and bit his lip. "Go on and practice for a bit. It's getting late, so.." He sighed and went to the sink with their dirty dishes. Before Harry could even make it to the sink, Louis had already bolted out of the room and up the stairs to where his backpack was. Harry did not know what to do.

 

~~~

 

It had been about an hour later, and Harry was standing outside his study. Louis was inside, trying to practice his presentation. Harry could hear what Louis was afraid of though. Every few words, he would trip up, he would cuss, he would slur his words. He was so unable to do it. Louis was gripping his paper with trembling hands. He tried to read some of the words, the first being. "The b-book-" It was just the title of the book. Yet he couldn't do it. He didn't understand. Harry didn't understand. So he knocked.

Louis jumped at the sudden sound. "C-come in.." Louis whispered and moved his paper down. 

Harry slowly walked into the room and closed the door. "Hey baby.. How's it going?" It was a stupid question. Harry knew how it was going. Terrible. It was terrible. He was listening to the entire thing!

"Bad." Louis muttered and threw his paper down. "Fuck! H I c-can't." He teared up and covered his face . He was so frustrated with himself. Harry honestly felt guilty for the boy. He knew it was hard. But he had to do it.

"Lou.. Darling.." He frowned and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around his small frame and sighed. "I'll stand beside you and help you out the whole time. No worries, yeah?" He tried to reassure the boy. It didn't work a bit.

"H! It won't do anything! I-I'll just mess up and you'll tell me to sit down a-and I'll be embarrassed all c-class." Louis cried out. It was really upsetting to him, obviously.

Harry rubbed his eyes and rubbed Louis back. "Okay.. Tomorrow we'll see what happens. I want you to practice for another hour or so. Try your best. I'll be getting ready for bed. When you're ready, come to bed." Harry sighed and let go of Louis, and headed towards the door.

Louis had nothing to say. He picked up the stack of papers he had threw to the floor and held them close. He watched as Harry closed the door and left the study.

This was going to be very, very hard.

 

~~~

 

Hours later, Louis finally exited the study. He had spent a good 3 hours in there. Longer than Harry had even asked. But the truth is, Louis spent his time sitting on the floor, forcing himself not to cry. He did not want to present. It was so stressful. He was really making himself sick.

He slowly made his way to his bedroom and saw Harry laying in bed, scrolling through his phone. Louis bit his lip and walked into the room. He slipped his clothes off and slowly climbed into bed beside Harry. 

Harry looked up and put his phone down. "Well, it's nice to see you, lovely. It's been a while. How was your practicing?" He whispered and wrapped Louis in his arms. Louis just pressed his face into Harry's neck and groaned. He didn't give an answer, and instead grabbed Harry's arms, and started to nibble on the skin on his neck.

Harry shifted and tilted his head. "Not good, huh? It'll be fine.." He sighed and stroked Louis' back gently.

Louis huffed and made a mark on Harry's neck, then moved to his collar bone. "Doubt it." He shrugged and started to bite down on his skin. He was marking Harry, claiming his territory, as he would call it.

Harry grabbed Louis' sides and tugged him away. "Hey. Listen, I'll stand right by you the whole time. And if you mess up, I'll still give you an A. You're my baby. You're gonna get an A. I just wanna see you try, okay?"

Louis stared at him with confused eyes. "You're gonna make me embarrass myself for a free grade? H.. Now why can't I just not do it." He huffed.

"We're not discussing this again." Harry settled on saying and pulled Louis close. "Go to bed, my love." He sighed and closed his eyes. "The better rested you are the easier it'll be.."

Louis knew that was a load of bullshit.

 

~~~

 

Louis woke up the next morning alone in the bed. It was cold, and the blankets had been pulled off of him. Louis stretched and stood up slowly. Where was Harry? There was no smell of breakfast. There was no television sound coming from downstairs. What the hell?

Louis huffed and just started to get ready by himself. He slipped on some random clothes from his closet and some of his Gucci shoes. Louis styled his hair, then made his way downstairs. When he got down to the living room, there was a note from Harry on the coffee table. It read-

'Hi baby. I got a call from one of the principals this morning and I had to come in for a meeting. I tried to wake you. Love you baby. xoxo, Harry.'

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. What time was it?

Louis turned his head and looked at the clock, and fuck! First period was nearly over. He had slept through the entire first period!

Louis began to panic. Fuck. He had a presentation that he was definitely  _not_ ready for today and he was late! Shit! Louis ran back upstairs and to his bedroom. He grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran back downstairs. He groaned. "Fucking hell.." He didn't even have time to eat. This was great.

Louis grabbed his keys and went to his car. He got in to the car after practically throwing his bag in, and started it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled out of the driveway. He started the long drive to school.

This was going to be a shit day.

 

When Louis got to school, he was already late to second period. That meant he was late to Harry's class. And he was going to have to walk in and explain why he was late. And- fuck! Louis had forgotten his papers at home. The moment Louis realized, he froze. He couldn't believe himself. He stood in the middle of the hall, with a late note, just in awe at himself. He had really forgotten all the notes that Harry basically gave to him. What a fucking joke.

Louis groaned and walked through the halls until he reached Harry's class. Once he reached it, he knocked slowly. Harry came to the door and gave Louis a surprised look. He stepped out a bit, making sure none of the students could hear them. "Louis. You're late. What the hell?" He whispered.

Louis whimpered and stared up at him. "I know I know. I tried to hurry. I didn't wake up until like, thirty minutes ago. A-and I forgot all my papers." Louis whimpered .

Harry felt sympathy for the boy. He sighed and stepped aside. "Well .. come in. " He shook his head sadly. He didn't know what to tell him, really. It was tough. In the professional setting, Harry couldn't be too gentle with Louis. But in their domestic setting, Harry would be the opposite. It was hard. 

Louis looked down sadly and just walked in. He glanced over to Nick, who was sitting alone. The boy's face lit up when he spotted Louis. He smiled and waved Louis over happily.

Louis' smile brightened a bit at the sight of his best friend, and he made his way over. Louis slowly sat down in his seat and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Good morning Nicky." He whispered and leaned on his shoulder.

Nick placed a hand on his hip as Harry started calling people up to present. "Good morning Louis. " He whispered. In all honestly, Nick missed whatever it was he had with Louis. Although it was almost nothing, Louis was his everything. 

Louis smiled and pressed his nose against his neck. "Mm, did you bring your papers?" He whispered to him and watched as the presentations began.

Nick held Louis and nodded. "Yes.." He whispered and listened.

Fuck. So he would probably be the only one going up without notes. Great. Fuck. And he didn't even read the book! Harry gave him answers. This is what Harry was talking about, the whole 'you can't rely on me to get through high school' bullshit, or whatever. Louis couldn't stand it.

Eventually, it was Louis' turn. He was dreading this moment since he stepped foot into the school. Harry glanced up from his clipboard and looked over to his boyfriend, who looked as if he was going to pass out. "Louis. Your turn. " He sighed and sat his clipboard down.

Louis bit his lip hard and slowly stood up. He earned an encouraging pat from Nick and walked up to the front of the class. He made eye contact with Harry the moment he reached the front and whined. "I.. I don't.. K-know what to say.." Louis whined.

Harry shook his head and stood beside him. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he faced the class. This was embarrassing . "Shh. Talk about it. I'll give you some notes in a second, Louis." He whispered into his ear and stood beside him.

Well. Here he goes.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, and as soon as the words began to spill from his mouth, so did a string of stutters. almost every word he got stuck on. All he was trying to do was explain what his name was and the book title. What the hell! This was going to be the death of him

 

It had taken Louis about five minutes to really start getting to a breaking point. Harry noticed this as well. So did Nick. Everyone did. It was clear on his face. Louis was clenching his fists to his side and gritting words through his teeth, words that he didn't even know applied to the story. He was so miserable. Louis' voice suddenly cracked, leaving him with wide eyes and a confused look on his face. His voice had never done that before. And apparently the whole class thought that was fucking hilarious. They all, well, except Nick, erupted into a pit of laughter . Louis' face turned bright red. His eyes darted to Nick, who's eyes were staring at him sympathetically. He mouthed an 'I'm so sorry, Louis' to the small boy. Louis  quickly looked up to his partner, who was working on settling the class down. He was quite angry. All that happened was a simple voice crack, and yet the entire class was making Louis the center of attention. It was embarrassing.

Harry turned his attention to Louis, who had tears forming in his eyes. He frowned. All he wanted to do was kiss those tears away. But he couldn't . God damn. Harry grabbed some notes from his desk and shoved them into Louis' hands. "Read these. They're short. Read for a minute. I'll stop you and you're done, yeah?" He sighed and sat down on his chair.

Louis' trembling hands clenched the papers. He nodded and gulped, before trying to read. His stutter chose to stay, which made things bad. He was stumbling over every word. It was so horrible, but he eventually got through it. By the time it was over, Louis had a few tear stains on his cheeks. Damn. 

"Good job, Louis." Harry whispered and patted his back gently. "You can sit down yeah? And stay after class for me, okay ?" He asked politely as Louis started walking back to Nick.

Louis just nodded quickly and slid past all the desks. Louis sat by Nick and whined quietly. He found himself wrapped up in Nick's arms. "Nick, I'm so embarrassed." He whispered and teared up.

Nick sighed and held him as the presentations continued. "Hey, it's okay yeah? You did it. I'm proud. Good job my Lou." He smiled and held Louis.

Louis just smiled softly. He really did love Nick, even if it wasn't romantically.

 

The rest of the presentations went smoothly, go figure Louis' was the only one that was bad. The bell had just rang, and all of the students were running out. Louis and Nick both stood. "You did good, okay Lou?" Nick told Louis, who was clearly still unsure about himself. He was still doubting himself, he always did that.

Louis nodded and smiled. "You too. Thanks Nick. Hey, I'll see you later yeah? Maybe you can come to H's one day and we can hang out there." He suggested as Nick headed for the door.

"That'd be sick! I'll text you, Lou, bye!" He called as he ran out.

Louis bit his lip as all the students were gone. He closed the door and looked at Harry, who was staring at him sadly. "Louis.. I'm sorry. Fuck. I didn't realize it was so bad." He sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy's body. Louis just accepted the hug and rested his head on Harry's chest.

"It's okay. I.. I would have embarrassed myself anyways. But not that bad. " He frowned softly.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips. "I called in for the rest of the week. And today. I want you and I to stay home, or go somewhere. I feel awful, I wasn't meant to do that to you." Harry sighed and pulled him closer, if that was possible.

Louis stared up at Harry and giggled. "You're gonna let me leave school, huh? " He giggled and grabbed his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah baby. And we're gonna go home and cuddle, and then were gonna shop for you. And I dunno. Just wanna be with you." He sighed and grabbed his coat and suitcase. "You leave first. I'll be there . Meet me at home. And when I get there, you better have all your clothes off, and be wearing something pretty. I'll give you a twenty minute head start. I have to take care of some things."

Louis giggled and punched his chest. "You're a dick. I'll see you at home." He smiled, before walking out of the class.

Harry watched him leave, and sighed happily.

His life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE NO ONE WANTED TO SUGGEST ME THINGS THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER LOL.
> 
> please send in recs! i'll literally put in whatever u guys want into the story. i just need ur suggestions. i need ideas so i can plan ahead and figure out chapters!!


	13. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just putting this here to say sorry to anyone who doesn't like louis in like lingerie but i do and anyways sorry 
> 
> also theres a lot of tomlinshaw
> 
> also KEEP LEAVING SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME PUT INTO THE FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter with a BUNCHH of tomlinshaw! SORRY I JUST MISS IT I LOVE TOMLINSHAW.
> 
> larry is gunna be kinky and hot in the next few chapters.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS A WEIRD QUESTION BUT DO ANY OF YOU KNOW OF ANY WEBSITES I CAN USE TO FIND REFERENCES FOR LINGERIE AND STUFF WHEN I NEED REFERENCES ? I WOULD LOVE TO FIND MORE WEBSITES WITH VARIETIES.
> 
> ok i hope u enjoy this chapter!

It took everything in Louis' power not to speed on his drive home. He wanted time to get proper ready. He wanted to pick out the prettiest outfit he could find for Harry, and make sure he looked his best. He knew Harry gave him 20 minutes of a head start, yet it still felt like he had no time. 

It had taken Louis fifteen minutes to get to the house, meaning it would be around twenty five minutes until Harry got home. He surely had enough time to shower before that. Louis parked in his usual spot and left his bag in the car. He instead ran inside the large house  and tossed his keys into Harry's little basket. Louis ran upstairs to the master bedroom and stripped his clothes off. Louis rubbed his eyes and whined when his stomach growled. He had no lunch or breakfast. Great.

Louis sighed and quickly hopped into the shower, rinsing his whole body off with his favorite rose scented body wash. He scrubbed everywhere, making sure the scent would linger everywhere. 

When Louis got out, he wrapped himself in the fluffiest towel they owned. He smiled contently and made his way to one of the dressers. He pulled the drawer out and looked through the variety of lingerie that Harry had purchased for him in the short span they had been together. It was a lot. But to Harry's defense, Louis liked to wear it and Harry loved to see him wearing the lingerie.

Instead of going for something super sexy, Louis decided on something simple. A [lace top and matching bottoms](http://www.yandy.com/Charlotte-Grey-Lace-Top-and-Shorts-Set.php), and in Louis' opinion, these were very pretty. Louis slipped the material onto his body and hummed. He looked into the mirror and rubbed over his smooth skin. "Perfect." He smiled and grabbed a comb. He started to style his hair to the side. When he was finished, he reached into a separate drawer and pulled out a small tube of lipgloss. This would pull the look together. He applied it to his thin lips and hummed. He put it back and opened the bedroom door. Now it was time to get a little snack. He was fucking starving.

Louis walked downstairs and made his way to the large kitchen. He peeked around in the cabinets , then reached into the fridge. He grabbed himself a water and closed the fridge. He went to grab crackers, but when he reached up, he felt arms wrap around his middle.

Harry.

The embrace was warm, and loving. Just as it should be from Harry. Louis turned around and smiled up at Harry. "Hello, H." He smiled and hopped onto the counter. Harry just hummed and spread his hands out on Louis' thighs. 

"Hello, my sweet. You listen well. This is pretty." Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. He took in his smell and sighed happily. "And you smell quite lovely. Roses. I love when you smell like that." Harry whispered and massaged Louis' thighs.

Louis shifted a bit and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.  "I'm hungry. I didn't have any lunch or breakfast." Louis whispered and kicked his legs.

Harry lifted his head up and frowned. "I see. Let's get you all full then shall we?" Harry smiled and rubbed Louis' little tummy. It caused Louis to squirm, resulting in Harry's lips forming a smirk. "What would you like, love?"

Louis shrugged and hopped off the counter. He looked over Harry's shoulder and glanced around the kitchen. "Mm.. Can you just make me some cereal?" Louis shrugged and squirmed away from him.

Harry tilted his head. "That's it?" He asked and grabbed a bowl. Louis just nodded and walked around the kitchen. "Mhm. Don't wanna get too full so I can ride you." Louis blurted and grabbed a spoon.

Harry choked on his own saliva when Louis said that. He poured the cereal into a bowl, and poured some milk in. "You think we're having sex?" Harry chuckled and placed the bowl on the counter.

Louis huffed and turned around. He walked over to Harry and grabbed his bowl. He attempted to corner Harry in as he was leaning on the edge of the counter. "You know you wanna fuck me. I got all dressed. Do you not wanna?" He pouted and stared at Harry as he took a few bites of cereal.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair. "Of course. Later. I wanna fuck you tonight, you always sleep after you get dick." He said simply.

Louis huffed once more, clearly not pleased with his answer. "M'kay. Well since we don't have any plans for the next, I don't know, seven or so hours, I think I'm gonna ask Nick to leave school and come by. I wanna hang out with him here. S'that alright?" Louis didn't wait for his answer, he was already texting Nick a little message that read 'nick!! come by harry's right now! i'm bored and i wanna hang out with you. xx Lou.' He sent that, along with the address. When he looked up, Harry was staring at him .

"You're really gonna invite him over right now?" Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Louis shrugged and ate his cereal. "Yeah. I mean, we don't have plans. Oh. Do you have like a, I dunno. Indoor pool?" Truth was, he hadn't fully explored Harry's house. It was massive. Only places he knew of were the kitchen, living room, the upstairs area and outside areas. That was where he always was. He had never gone any further.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, Lou, but-"

He couldn't finish. Louis was already running upstairs. "Great! I'll go swimming with Nick then." Louis smiled widely and ran to their bedroom.

Harry couldn't catch a break.

 

~~~

 

Louis came back downstairs almost twenty minutes later. It was just enough time for him to answer the door. He walked past Harry, only wearing a large, basically see through white shirt and some low rise boxer briefs on. He knew Harry's eyes were glued to his backside, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, he opened the front door for Nick. 

"Hi Nick!!" Louis smiled widely and reached for his hand. "Come come. I wanna go swimming, you up for it? H has an indoor pool." Louis said happily and smiled at the older man.

Nick nodded and looked around the house. He was amazed, it was larger than his own, and his house was pretty large as well. "Totally. Where's it at?" He laughed and looked around.

Louis hummed and didn't let go of his hand. He turned around to face Harry, who was staring at him harshly. "Point us to the pool, will you?" He asked politely and smiled.

Harry bit his lip hard and just pointed down a hallway he knew Louis had never gone down. "Right at the end." He gritted through his teeth. He wasn't really pleased with the hand holding going on between Louis and Nick.

Louis smiled and looked back at Nick. "Let's go then, yeah?" He said happily and pulled Nick down the long hallway.

Nick laughed and walked beside Louis. "So this is where you're living now, huh? Seems like you're living it up." He chuckled and open the door to the pool once they arrived.

Louis walked into the room and took a breath. "S'nice." He whispered and slowly slipped his t-shirt off. He rubbed his sides and looked over to Nick, who was watching him.

Nick bit his lip and stripped down to his boxers. He smirked and walked over to Louis. "You wanted to swim, huh?" He said devilishly and grabbed Louis, lifting him over his shoulder.

Louis let out a gasp and kicked his legs. "Wait! N-Nick!" Louis laughed as the older man carried Louis around to a deeper end of the pool. He smirked and with ease tossed the smaller boy in to the pool.

Nick laughed and sat at the edge of the pool as Louis came up out of the water. "Well hello, sunshine."

Louis hissed and swam over to him, splashing the warm water on him. "You're a dick." He laughed and put his hands on Nick's thighs, pinching them slightly . "Come in. It's warm." He smiled up at him.

Nick smiled and shoved Louis away a little, before slowly climbing into the pool. He let out a soft sigh and smiled at Louis. "This is nice. Thought I'd have to wait until summer to have a good swim." He laughed and swam around.

Louis smiled and stayed by the edge of the pool. "I know, right?" He giggled and pushed himself off, swimming over to Nick.

Nick lifted his hand up and moved Louis' hair back. "You gonna get back into football this summer, Lou?" He asked and smiled at the boy.

"I dunno." Louis sighed and grabbed Nick's hands. He played with the few rings he wore. "I might. It depends on how I'm feeling." He hummed.

Nick watched him closely. "You should. You're one of the best players. Always have been." He smiled and tugged his hands away from Louis' grip.

Louis took this as an opportunity to push himself out of the pool. "C'mere. I wanna sit on your shoulders." Louis said happily and motioned for him to swim over.

Nick laughed and swam over to Louis. He turned his back. "Careful, yeah? Don't want you slipping .." Nick said. Louis always loved how concerned he would get even when Louis was completely safe.

Louis nodded and easily draped his legs over Nick's shoulders. He sat on his shoulders and giggled. "I'm not too heavy, am I? " Louis asked as Nick wrapped his hands around Louis' thighs. Nick just shook his head and started walking around the shallow end of the pool.

"Always so light, Lou. Don't ever suggest that you're heavy." Nick stated and held Louis.

Louis was about to reply, when he heard the door open. It was Harry. He was wearing swim trunks and nothing more. He walked in and sat some towels down. "Hey Louis, Nick. Thought I'd join the both of you. Sounded like you were having quite a bit of fun." Harry said with fake enthusiasm. 

Louis ran his hands through Nick's hair and gripped on, making Nick whine. "Oh. Lovely. S'very warm, the water feels nice." Louis said softly and splashed a bit with his legs, making Nick wobble.

Nick groaned and gripped Louis' thighs. "Lou.. I'm gonna fall if you keep kicking around. It makes me unstable. " He warned and held him tight.

Harry did his best to not look at the hands groping his boyfriend's thighs. He instead just stepped into the warm water and let out a soft sigh. "You're right. It does feel lovely." He sighed and sat down.

Louis smiled and slipped off of Nick's shoulders. He grabbed his waist and smiled. "Race you to the other end, under water. Go!" Louis laughed and dived under water.

Nick huffed. "Unfair!" He called out and went under as well, swimming after Louis.

Harry just watched them both as they swam under water. They were really cute, and it was hard for Harry to admit. Harry assumed if he hadn't been brought into Louis' life, Louis would most likely be in a stable relationship with him. They were really just perfect. Best friends. Harry hated it. He didn't hate Nick. He just hated how close he was with  Louis. He could only dream of growing that close to the boy.

Harry snapped out of his little day dream as both boys came out from the water, touching the edge of the pool. Louis let out a loud gasp as he took his first breath of air. "I win! Ha!" He laughed at Nick and gave him a poke. Both the boys had forgotten Harry was there, apparently, as they began to get touchy again.

Nick laughed loudly and just grabbed his waist. "Shut up!" He said through heavy breaths. "You had a head start! You had an advantage! You're a cheat." He laughed and shoved Louis under water.

Louis let out a squeal underwater and kicked his legs. He came up and grabbed onto Nick's arms. "Dammit Nick!" He coughed and stared at him. "You're an ass." He laughed 

Nick cocked his head to the side. "Am I?" He pouted and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him close. "You think I'm an ass?" He frowned and fake whined. Harry was not amused at all the touching. Not one bit. He stared at them both in disgust. He wanted to do something so bad. But he just couldn't. Not yet.

Louis hummed and tugged at the hair on the back of Nick's head. "Yes, love. You're such an ass. Alway's making me mad. But I still love you." He tugged hard, making Nick yelp.

"Louis!" Nick whined and grabbed his waist tight. "Oh, you're gonna get it." He smirked playfully and started splashing the boy.

Louis gasped and tried to block all the water from hitting his face. He failed miserably, of course. "Nick!!" Louis cried out and tried to swim away. He couldn't because of the tight hold the man had on his waist. 

Harry was getting highly uncomfortable now. He coughed , making both boys look over. "Um. How about we go back to the living room and watch a movie or something?" Harry suggested. Maybe he could get a cuddle from Louis. That's what he wanted.

Louis and Nick both perked up at the idea. Louis nodded and smiled at Nick. "Good idea H!" He smiled and climbed over the edge. Nick did the same, and grabbed a towel for both Louis and himself. "Here you are, Lou." He hummed and started to dry himself off. "Uh. I don't have any more boxers with me." He said quietly and covered himself with his towel.

Louis dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'll get you some of H's sweatpants. C'mon." He smiled happily and guided Nick out of the pool room without a word to Harry.

Harry groaned just at the thought of Nick in his clothing. He sighed and wrapped himself in a towel, and slowly left.

Louis and Nick stood in the master bedroom  while Louis dug through drawers. He pulled out a pair of large gray sweatpants, and handed them to Nick. "Here you are, babe." He hummed and grabbed some clean briefs for himself. He grabbed a pair of sweats for himself and got dressed.

Nick took the pair and smiled. "Thanks Lou." He hummed and pulled his wet boxers off slowly. Of course, with Harry's luck, he opened the door right as Nick tugged them off. Jesus. He didn't want to see him naked.

Harry groaned and turned his head. "Oh, fuck. Uh. Sorry Nick.. I just need some clean boxers Lou, and some sweats please." He sighed.

Nick seemed to be unfazed really. He just continued to get dressed. "It's okay, Mr. Styles." Nick said quietly and tugged the sweatpants up.

Louis bit his lip and let himself remain shirtless. He grabbed Nick's hand. "Let's let H get dressed. I'll go start a movie for us." He smiled and tugged Nick out of the room.

Harry had no idea what made Louis get so touchy with Nick. Whatever it was, he needed to find out and stop it. Because he was not very pleased.

 

~~~

 

Harry made it to the living room about five minutes later. He had to allow himself time to cool off and relax. He didn't want to blow up and yell at Nick for touching his boy so much. He knew he was overreacting, really. They were best friends! They were close, of course they were gonna be touchy. He just, he wasn't ready for it.

Harry walked in, and saw the scene he was expecting. Louis was laid in Nick's arms, covered in his favorite blanket. He was clicking the remote, trying to find a good movie. Louis glanced over at Harry and smiled. "Finally. We've been waiting. There's not much on- oh!" Louis spotted a scarier movie, one that would for sure spook them.

Nick pouted and held Louis. "Lou.. you know I don't like scary movies.." He whined and pressed his face into his hair.

Louis smiled and pressed the movie. "S'okay. I'm here. Just hide your face or something." He giggled and curled up in his arms.

Harry glared at them and sat at the opposite end of the couch. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a more thin blanket. He covered himself in it and laid back. "You two need anything, drinks... popcorn.. before the movie starts?" Harry gritted through his teeth. He was trying his best to be polite. He just hoped they couldn't sense his jealousy.

Louis looked over and shook his head. "Oh, no thanks H. I'll get something later. Thank you." He smiled and started at the television as the movie started.

 

The beginning of the movie wasn't so scary. In fact, it was enough for the three of them to talk a bit. It wasn't as tense, now that they had spoken casually. But the beginning of the movie had past, and scarier parts were slowly starting.

Louis could feel Nick's grip tighten on his waist as there were a few loud screams from the movie. Louis just smiled and rubbed over Nick's chest. "You okay?" He giggled. It always amused him to see Nick watch scary movies. He became shy and wanted something to hold onto constantly, even if that was Louis.

Nick's cheeks began to heat up. He huffed and put his hand over Louis' which rested on his chest. "Shut up." He murmured and sat back. Not even two seconds after he had told the boy to shut up, another scary scene began, and Nick had to hide his face in Louis' hair.

Louis laughed and stared at the screen. "You're a baby. It's totally not scary." He smiled and allowed Nick's face to stay buried in the fluffy mess on the top of his head .

Nick grumbled quietly, muttering something about how it was totally scary. And Louis was just pretending not to be scared. Nick pulled Louis close and stared at the screen. He should have known not to watch for too long, because the movie intensified rather quickly, causing Nick to let out a gasp in fear. 

Louis snorted and sat up slowly. "I take it you're not enjoying the movie, are you?" He giggled and reached for the remote. He pushed pause, ignoring Harry who whined in protest. He was enjoying the movie and all the scares. He wasn't afraid at all. Damn Nick and his fear of scary movies.

Nick shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Not really." He whispered and looked at Louis.

Louis bit his lip and looked at him for a second. "M'kay. Well. We can go um.. Make some cookies or something. You can bake, yeah?" He asked and stood, tugging Nick along with him.

Harry watched Louis and sat up. "Louis, do not make a mess of my kitchen, okay?" He said sternly. That was one thing he didn't want. He just wanted to keep his house clean, and any sort of baking could get extremely messy fast.

Louis nodded and smiled. "Sure thing H. We'll keep it clean." He gave him a promising smile and grabbed Nick's wrist. "To the kitchen we go!" He laughed and walked Nick to the kitchen.

Harry groaned and stared at them. Why couldn't Nick just go. He wanted Louis to himself.

Nick followed Louis into the massive kitchen and looked around. "Damn. Do you guys ever use this? I'd love a kitchen like this.." Nick exclaimed and walked around.

Louis smiled fondly at him and started to get some things out. "H cooks a lot . I don't cook much.." Louis said while getting the flour out.

Nick just nodded and stood by the counter. "I see I see." He said and smirked. "Don't wanna burn this beautiful house down do you?" He chuckled and grabbed some utensils, and preheated the oven.

Louis snorted and looked up at him. "You're  _such_ an ass! You know I can cook!" He cried out. He knew that was a lie. The only foods he could make were boxed pasta and sandwiches. He had no understanding of baking or cooking. 

Nick laughed and started to measure ingredients. "You know that e _very time_ you come to my house and try to make anything, you end up making a mess. You rely on me." He cooed and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek.

Louis crossed his arms and shook his head. "That's such a lie. I can cook very well. And when I come over I only need help with the hard stuff!" Louis exclaimed.

"Like cooking in general?" He smirked and mixed all the ingredients together to make a dough. "You know I'm right." Nick hummed and grabbed a cookie sheet. He carefully started measuring out cookie dough and placing it onto the cookie sheet.

Louis pushed him and huffed. "Lies! You're full of them." He giggled and started to help Nick put the cookies on the sheet.

Nick smirked and shook his head. He continued to place dough on the metal sheet until it was all filled. He hummed to himself and walked over to the oven. He placed the cookies inside and started the timer. "Alright. Now we wait." Nick smiled and turned back around. As soon as he did, he received a face full of flour thrown at him by Louis. Nick coughed and wiped the powder from his eyes. "You little shit!" Nick laughed and grabbed a handful of flour, and dropped it on Louis' head.

Louis laughed loudly and shook his head, making it all fly everywhere. Nick coughed and waved his hands around to try and clear the air. While he was doing that, Louis grabbed some of the leftover dough and shoved it on Nick's face, smearing it around .

Nick gasped. "Louis!!" He cried out and grabbed the bag of flour. He basically poured the remaining bits on Louis, making an entire mess of the kitchen floor.

Louis giggled and grabbed Nick's hands. "Give me a hug baby." He laughed and tried to pull Nick closer. 

Nick shook his head quickly and laughed. He grabbed some of the dough and smeared it down Louis' chest. "Not in your wildest dreams, you're disgusting." He laughed and slipped away from Louis' grip. He walked over to grab some towels, but before he could, he felt little arms wrap around his waist. He groaned when he felt the powdery substance against his back. "Lou.."

Louis just smiled and pressed his chest against Nick's back. "You put it on me. Your fault." He giggled and kissed his shoulder blade softly.

Nick sighed and leaned against the counter. "You're ridiculous Lou." He laughed and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Louis and smiled. "We should clean that mess up before Harry sees-"

"I've seen enough." The voice came from the doorway. Both boys looked over to see Harry was standing with his arms crossed and an angry expression. "Didn't I specifically say not to make a mess in my kitchen? And what do you two go and do?" He snapped and stated to walk in, stepping over all the flour and dough. "You destroy it!"

Nick looked down, having no words. Louis let go of Nick and bit his lip. "W-we're gonna clean it up. Just.. give us a second." He whispered and stared at Harry. His eyes were dark. He looked proper pissed.

Harry shook his head. "Clean. Shower. I'm going to the bedroom for a while. I don't want to hear a word from either of you until Nick decides to leave my house. " Harry snapped and turned on his heel, walking out of the room.

Louis flopped his arms to the side and frowned. "Well, fuck." He muttered.

Nick sighed and wrapped an arm around him. "It's fine. We can clean in time for the cookies to be done, then take a shower while they cool." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Louis shrugged and grabbed a broom. He slowly started to sweep all of the flour into the dustpan. 

For the next thirty minutes, both boys worked their hardest to make the kitchen clean again. It soon reached it's previous state, just in time for the cookies to be done as Nick said.

Nick threw away the last piece of paper towel as the timer went off. "Lovely. They're finished." He hummed and grabbed an oven mitt. He opened the oven and looked back at Louis, pushing him back a little. "Don't want you getting burnt.." He sighed and pulled the tray of hot cookies out. He smiled and placed them on top of the oven.

Louis took in the smell and smiled widely. "Smells delicious. Thanks, chef Nick." He smiled and grabbed a dish to put the cookies on.

Nick laughed and carefully started to take each cookie off with a spatula. "You're welcome. Thanks for being my little helper, as always." Nick smiled and soon finished placing the cookies on the dish.

Louis smiled and covered them lightly. "Let's go shower. We definitely need it. And we need new sweats, I guess." He whispered and started to guide Nick upstairs.

Nick bit his lip and followed. "Didn't Harry say he didn't uh.. Wanna hear us.."

Louis sighed and nodded. "Shh. Stay outside." He said once they reached the master bedroom. Louis slowly walked in, noticing Harry was on the bed, scrolling through his phone as he usually did. Louis didn't say a word as he dropped to his knees and pulled out clean clothes for both himself and Nick.

Harry glanced up and glared at him. "You're washing the clothes he wears. I'm not touching them." He said simply and went back to his phone.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He chose not to reply, and made his way outside. He grabbed Nick's hand. "We have a big guest bathroom. We can shower in there." He whispered and guided Nick down the hall.

Louis opened the door to the large bathroom and sat the clothes down on the counter. He closed the door and locked it once Nick walked in, and started to strip out of his clothes.

Nick smiled at him and tugged his own sweats off. He watched as Louis stepped into the large shower and turned the water on to a warm temperature. He slowly stepped in and stood under the shower head, letting the water drip down. "Feels nice.." He whispered and ran his hands through his hair.

Louis smiled fondly and grabbed some shampoo. He moved Nick gently and wet his own hair. He put some shampoo in his hands and scrubbed Nick's hair gently. 

Nick leaned back and wrapped his arms around Louis loosely. "Thanks, love. I could've done that myself.." 

Louis smiled and leaned into his arms. He moved the water so it was over Nick's head. He gently started washing it out. "I want to do it." He said softly.

"Thank you then, lovely." He whispered and grabbed the shampoo. He allowed Louis to wash his hair, and started scrubbing shampoo into Louis' hair. 

Louis smiled and finished washing his hair. He turned around and pressed his back to Nick's chest. "Your turn. Wash my hair then." He hummed and closed his eyes.

Nick chuckled and moved the water so it was over Louis' head. He slowly started to wash his hair, and kept one arm wrapped around Louis, holding him close.

It was nice. Louis and Nick were so close. Louis loved it. He knew Harry was getting jealous, but he wanted to be with his best friend. He couldn't help it that he was just the type to be touchy with almost everyone.

Nick eventually finished with shampoo, and grabbed some body wash. He pressed a kiss to the side of Louis' head. "You gonna wash yourself?"

"Nope." Louis hummed and laid his head back on Nick's shoulder. "You do it for me." He whispered and closed his eyes.

Nick chuckled and grabbed a loofa . He put some of the soap on it and started to scrub Louis' frame. "Like I said, you rely on me." He whispered and pulled Louis back against his chest as he scrubbed his sides.

Louis sighed contently and allowed Nick to wash him. "Of course I do." He said softly and stepped forward. He turned to face Nick and giggled. "Gotta wash everywhere." He laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed Louis against the shower wall. "I know what I have to do." He said quietly and slowly started to wash Louis' legs.

The truth was, Nick wasn't over Louis at all. He still loved the boy, and in fact, he would do anything to get with him. But he had to take what he could get. And moments like these were what he could get. And he appreciated it.

Nick gently washed in-between Louis' thighs and hummed to himself. "Spread.." He whispered, helping the boy move his legs apart. He started washing higher up, closer to his privates. Louis didn't budge. He just allowed Nick's hands to wander with the loofa. 

Nick eventually finished washing him and grabbed Louis' shoulders. "Turn around, love.." He whispered.

Louis smiled softly and slowly turned around and pressed his face against the shower wall. He allowed Nick to wash his bum gently, and giggled. "That tickles a little." He whispered softly and turned his head to watch Nick.

Nick glanced up and chuckled. "I'm sure it does." He laughed and finished. He helped Louis rinse off, then turned to him. "Gonna wash me then?"

Louis looked up at him and giggled. He grabbed a clean loofa and poured some body wash on it. "Of course." He hummed and slowly started scrubbing Nick's chest. He smiled and continued washing him until he was on his knees in front of him. He looked up at Nick and tilted his head. "You're not even soft." He laughed as he started to wash his bits.

Nick groaned when Louis touched him. "Yeah. I know." He muttered.

Louis smiled and washed him up. "Because of me? Or you thinking of someone else?"

"You." Nick replied and leaned on the wall. "Always you.." He sighed and watched Louis stand up when he finished.

Louis looked at him sadly and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, always. Even if you get hard while washing my dick and ass." He giggled.

Nick snorted and pushed Louis off of him. "Stop it, you little brat." he chuckled and stepped out of the shower once he rinsed off.

Louis smiled and turned the water off. He hopped out and dried himself off. "You love me too. " He smiled and started getting dressed.

Nick admired him for a second, before getting dressed. "Of course I do. " He said softly and got dressed. "Hey, Lou. I think I'm gonna go home.. I think Harry's  uh... I think I've outstayed my welcome here from Harry. But.." He said and slipped a shirt on. "I'll see you later, right?" He said softly and opened the door.

Louis pouted but nodded. He walked out with Nick and walked him downstairs. "Cookies before you leave. Can't leave without trying one." Louis smiled and guided him to the kitchen.

"Oh! Right!" Nick laughed. He walked with Louis to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the little dish. They were slightly warm, perfect enough to eat. He smiled and split the cookie in half, handing Louis the bigger half. "For you." He said politely.

Louis smiled and took it , taking a bite. He moaned as he chewed the cookie. "You make an amazing cookie, Nick.." He whispered.

Nick agreed and finished his cookie. He sighed and wrapped Louis in his arms. "I'll miss you loads, Lou. This was fun. I'll hopefully see you later. " He said softly and let go, and headed towards the front door.

Louis nodded and followed him. "I'll text you. Love you!" He called as Nick exited the house.

Nick looked back and smiled. "Love you too Lou!" he called out before getting in his car and driving off.

 

Louis was now alone. Well, he wasn't alone. He had Harry. But Harry was quite pissed at him, he was afraid. It was all meant to be a bit of fun, nothing to make anyone mad. But he should have known. Harry got jealous of any man with his hands on Louis. And he was obviously jealous at all the touching he and Nick had done.

Louis made his way upstairs, and into the master bedroom. He peeked in, seeing Harry in the same position. Louis bit his lip and slowly walked in. "Hi H.." Louis whispered, causing Harry to jump.

"Jesus! You scared me." He groaned and held his chest. "Hello Louis. Is he gone now?" Harry sighed and sat up.

Louis nodded and slowly sat on the bed. "H. He's my best friend. I.. I don't like seeing you jealous of him and I showing affection. You know you mean the world to me." Louis blurted. "A-and I won't stop showing my affection to Nick just because you can't contain your jealousy." He couldn't hold anything in. He had no idea what came over him.

"Louis.." Harry whispered. "You just.. You know how I get when other boys have their hands on you.. On your body. Where my hands should be." He whispered and pulled Louis to his chest. "I love you, yeah? So much. But, just. Seeing you being so intimate with other guys hurts me. I want to be able to be that close with you, yeah? I wanna be able to do things Nick does. I'm sorry I upset you love." Harry sighed. "I'm also upset. "

Louis pressed his face into Harry's chest and frowned. "I love you." was all Louis said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his back. "I love you too. Louis, I didn't mean to be all snappy in the kitchen. It just upsets me when you disobey me.. I should have been more calm."

Louis shrugged and moved to sit on Harry's lap. "It's okay. We deserved it. We made a mess when you asked us not to. I'm sorry." He frowned.

Harry decided instead of making another comment, he would lay both the boys down. He covered Louis in the thick duvet and wrapped his arms around him.

"You can make it up to me in the next few days.." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, and held him close to his body.

Louis could only imagine the things Harry would have him do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER-ISH WITH TOMLINSHAW AND I LOVE IT BECAUSE I LOVE TOMLINSHAW
> 
> anyways WHO IS READY FOR BACK TO YOU YESSS MEEE IM READY THAT'S WHO IM ALSO READY FOR DUNKIRK <3 reminder if ur going to see dunkirk pls be respectful, there are many people going to pay tribute to those lost as well as in memory OF soldiers. not just harry styles fans ALTHOUGH it is nice to see our lil son in a movie. respect that this is a serious topic and ya <3 just a reminder <333
> 
> anyways I'm sorry if this sucked, i just wanted to write. but i think i did something to my right hand so idk how much typing ill be doing in the next few weeks so bare in mind. ANYWAYS
> 
> THANKS FOR LEAVING KUDOS, BOOKMARKING AND COMMENTING UR ALL APPRECIATED U KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND IF U HAVE ANYTHING U WANNA SEE IN THE FIC PLEASE COMMENT IT AND ILL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN


	14. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be another tomlinshaw chapter bc i need more ideas to include in the story and unfortunately the only easy thing for me to write is time jumps or tomlinshaw anything so just a warning xoxo ALSO THIS MIGHT BE CONFUSING TO READ AS I DO WRITE FOR HARRY AND LOUIS AND THEY'RE IN SEPARATE AREAS BUT I'LL INCLUDE AN H OR AN L FOR YOU TO KNOW WHAT PART IS FOR WHO.'
> 
> ALSO LEAVE IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS FOR IDEAS U WANNA SEE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song i listened to while writing this was never say never by the fray which inspired the title, and idk it seemed 2 fit with harry's mood and the way he feels and the tomlinshaw and it's the first chapter that consists of more than 1 word so (:
> 
> I'm writing this the same day as i wrote chapter 13. ALSO THIS IS A LITTLE WARNING I WONT BE POSTING ON FRIDAY BECAUSE THAT'S MY BDAY ( I KNOW BTY AND DUNKIRK IT'S CRAZY ) SO KEEP THAT IN MIND YOU WONT HAVE TO LOOK FOR AN UPDATE ON THOSE DAYS.
> 
> LEAVE IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS FOR IDEAS U WANNA SEE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW
> 
> I DO NOT PROOF READ

 Both men ended up falling asleep after their little conversation. It was a nice full night of rest. They were both very thrilled that Harry had called off for the rest of the week. Harry had already planned a lot , taking Louis shopping once again, and many more activities. 

Louis was the first of the two to wake up. He let out a soft yawn and sat up, wiggling out of Harry's arms. He stretched and stood slowly. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, 7:40 am. It was so early. Why was he awake? He glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled fondly. He took a picture of him, deciding it was just too cute to pass up. Louis then unlocked his phone, realizing he had a load of messages from Nick.

He opened his texts and began to read them. 'Hey Lou! M'not going to school tomorrow, decided I want to hang out with you. wanna go to the movies and hang out at my place? let me know, text me! xx Nick.'

More messages had loaded, all of them just telling Louis good morning, how excited he was to see him, etc. Nick loved to be around Louis. If they could live together, they would. Louis might try to convince Harry to let him move in for the summer. He would  _love_ to see his reaction to that.

Louis stretched and began typing out a message. 'hi Nick! i'd love to! how about at 9 you pick me up? see you xx' Louis sent the message and glanced over at the bed to see Harry, who was awake. He was sitting up, watching the boy.

"Hello, Lou. What're you doing up so early..? Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Louis bit his lip and began to pull out a light pink sweater from the closet. "Nick texted me. He's gonna take me to the movies and stuff. Won't be an all day thing, probably something he wants to see but he doesn't wanna go alone?"

"Does he not have any more friends?" Harry said coldly and stood up. "And doesn't he have school?" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Louis frowned and pulled out his favorite pair of white skinny jeans, the ones that showed off his figure. "He has many friends. But may I remind you, I'm his best friend. And best friends typically do everything together. Aren't you friends with that blonde kid and his boyfriend? Why don't you hang out with them?" Louis huffed and slowly slipped the clothes onto his body. "And he wants to hang out. That's why he's not going. Besides, I should be in school, and you should be doing your job. But you're not. So." 

Harry glared at him. He knew Louis was referencing to Niall and Liam. The only real time he had met the boys had been negative and he knew that's why Louis sounded very, well, not pleased. "Lose the attitude Louis." Harry sighed and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on.

Louis slipped some socks on as well as his shoes. "I don't have an attitude. Just stating facts." Louis hummed and checked his phone, seeing there was another message from Nick. It was 'alright love, 9 it is. better be ready. ' Louis smiled and slipped his phone in his pocked. "Anyways. I have about... an hour until Nick should be here." Louis hummed and brushed his hair, making it fluffy like he liked. He then proceeded to make his way downstairs

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and followed close behind. "So soon? I thought we could have a cuddle or something.." Harry frowned and followed Louis to the kitchen, watching the boy grab a granola bar and fix himself a glass of water.

"Later. I think some distance is good for us. We need time alone, yeah? That's what couples do." Louis shrugged. He wasn't hinting on a breakup, but to Harry, that's exactly what he was implying.

"Louis. Do you not want to be with me?" He started and stood beside him.

Louis tilted his head and took a bite of his granola bar. He shook his head and chewed. "No." He said over a full mouth. "I do want to. Just, I want to see my friends." Louis shrugged and leaned against the counter.

Harry sighed and watched Louis. "I just want to spend time with you. But I understand . I'll just call Liam and Niall over for a few drinks."

Louis sipped his water and pushed himself away from the counter. "In the morning? It's like, Thursday, too. You plan to get drunk on a Thursday morning?"

Harry shrugged and grabbed himself a water bottle. "I guess. I mean, you won't be here, and it's my house. I can do what I want, really." Harry said blatantly.

"Oh, wow." Louis huffed and put his glass in the sink. "Well I'm gonna go relax until Nick gets here. We can cuddle until then." Louis said simply and made his way to the living room. Harry wasn't about to pass up the offer. He followed close behind the boy, and sat down on the couch before him. He patted his lap. "Sit.."

Louis smiled and gently sat down in his lap. He laid back against his chest and grabbed the remote, turning the television on to a random show. Louis closed his eyes and held Harry's hand.

Harry sighed and watched the show contently. He liked this. This is what he wanted. Moments like this, where he could hold Louis and kiss him and be domestic.

But the time had flown by, somehow, because almost as quickly as the moment began, it had ended. There was a soft knocking at the door, presumably Nick. Louis hummed softly and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then. Don't have too much fun without me." Louis said playfully and pressed their lips together.

Harry sighed against his lips and pulled away. "Will do. I love you Lou."

Louis smiled and walked towards the door. "Love you H." He slowly opened the front door, revealing Nick. He was wearing a beige sweater and blank jeans. One of Louis' favorite combos on him. He smiled at Louis and held his hand out. "Our ride awaits."

Louis giggled and stepped out, closing the door. "I'm sure it does." He smiled and started walking towards Nick's car.

Nick opened the door for him, allowing him to get in. He then walked around and got in himself. "What convinced him to let you hang out with me two days in a row?"

"Nothing. I didn't ask. I told him." Louis smiled and watched Nick.

Nick just nodded and backed out. He pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to town. "I see. Well, I think today I'm gonna take you for a bit of shopping, since it's been a while. And then we can see a movie and have lunch. Then back to mine." 

Louis really liked the ideas Nick had. He nodded and looked out the window. "Sounds fun."

 

About thirty minutes later, Nick parked downtown and got out, along with Louis. He walked around and grabbed Louis' hand. "It's pretty early.. You wanna just get a coffee and wait for some more stores to open?" Nick asked and started to guide Louis towards a coffee shop.

Louis smiled and held his hand. He nodded and followed him towards the coffee shop. He walked inside with Nick and looked around. It looked to be a newer shop, and it was nice inside. Louis walked over to the counter and ordered himself a tea, while Nick settled on a coffee. Nick guided Louis over to some chairs and sat down with him to wait for their items.

"So, Lou..?" Nick hummed and swung his legs, kicking Louis playfully under the table.

Louis smiled softy and leaned on the table. "So Nick.." He giggled and stared at him.

Nick sat back and smiled at him. "I've missed hanging out with you. You know.. I'm gonna miss you. This is my last year of high school, then I'm off to college.." Nick sighed.

Louis hated to be reminded. He never wanted Nick to leave. "I know. It's gonna be hell without you here." Louis admitted. Nick was one of the only things that got him through high school. He was always there to support his younger friend in all his wrong doings and activities. He was a shoulder to cry on. Louis' everything. "I'm gonna visit you as much as I can, promise. And you gotta visit too!"

Nick chuckled and grabbed Louis' hands. "You need to focus on your education next year. It'll be your last year of high school, and before you know it, you'll be off to college. You're gonna need that education. You're really smart, use your brain to your advantage love." 

Louis shrugged and ran his thumbs over Nick's knuckles. "I guess so. I don't know how I'll get through without you. Jesus Nick, you're the only friend I really have. I'm gonna be stuck alone in all my classes."

Nick frowned at that and squeezed his small hands. "You'll meet people. And I'll always answer your calls, even if that means leaving class. You're important to me, yeah?" He smiled softly.

Louis nodded slowly and glanced up as someone called Nick's name, signaling their coffee was ready. "I'll get it." Louis said and began to lift off his seat. Before he could stand, Nick was up. "Allow me, Lou." Nick smiled and made his way to the counter. He grabbed both Louis' tea and his own coffee and walked over. He sat Louis' down and sat back down. "Hope it's good.." Nick said softly.

Louis just smiled and slowly sipped on his tea. "Delicious. Thank you. You're too good to me." He whispered.

"Just trying my best.." Nick whispered and drank his own coffee.

The two stayed in the shop, content and happy with sipping on their warm beverages.

 

~~~

(H)

Meanwhile, back home, Harry was struggling to make himself pick up his cellphone. Yeah, he should just hang out with Niall and Liam. But shit, it was hard. Now all he wanted was his boyfriend who was out with another boy. Harry wasn't used to being left so much by a partner. Of course, they weren't too serious. They had only recently became a couple. Yet, Harry still felt that he should be with Louis more. He knew distance was good. It was good to have breaks. But they had just gotten together. It all didn't make sense to Harry.

Then again, Louis was still young. He was still learning. He only recently turned 18, for fucks sake. And he probably wanted to explore life without being restricted. Now all that was in Harry's mind was the fact that he might be holding Louis back. Dammit.

Harry forced himself to grab his phone and text Niall. His text was simple. It was 'Bring Liam and come over for a few drinks with me.' That was all. Nothing more or less. He didn't expect Niall to text back either. If the lad wanted to come over, he would. He wouldn't bother sending a message back.

Harry sat on his couch and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe  he got himself so worked up over a boy. But in reality, it wasn't just a boy. It was Louis. His Louis. The student he so wrongly fell in love with because it felt so right.

It was confusing.

Only 20 minutes later did Niall and Liam show up. They both didn't bother knocking, it was Harry's house after all and they knew him well. They made their way to the living room and smiled at Harry. "Hey H!" Niall said loudly and plopped down on the couch.

Harry glanced up and smiled. "Hey Niall, hey Li.." He sighed and sat back.

Liam sat beside him and stretched. "Where's Lou?" He asked quietly and relaxed on the couch.

"Gone. With a friend who I can't fucking stand." Harry grumbled. He'll admit it. He was really jealous. "I wanted to spend time with him, but he's decided to take the time I had set aside for us and spent it with his friend, who quite frankly I think is trying to steal him from me. Again." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

Niall coughed awkwardly and looked at him. "What do you mean? Again?"

"Louis is out with his best friend Nick. Jesus, they're inseparable . Literally, they do everything together. I don't know, I just. Back when Louis confused he liked me, he freaked out I guess and went to Nick for comfort, and they just. Fuck." Harry hated to think about it. "They were the cutest thing, you know. They really looked perfect. If you saw them on the streets, you'd think they're a couple. If you saw Lou and I , I just look like his father. It's ridiculous." He went on. "Maybe, I don't know, he's just more comfortable with him? But I want him to be comfortable with me. I think it's the uh.. school setting and the whole "I live with my teacher/boyfriend who fucks me one day and teaches me the next' sort of idea." Harry blabbered on. "It's frustrating. Last night they even showered together. And they like hold hands, and kiss cheeks and cuddle. Louis and I don't and we're supposed to be dating!"

Liam and Niall sat back, astonished. Harry was never one to open up so much, and he did. Liam was the first to speak up. "So.. You're jealous of his best friend, who I guess he's giving a lot of his attention to?" Liam asked, earning a nod from Harry. "Look. H. I don't know what to tell you. Louis is young. He's still learning what he wants and maybe some freedom like this is good? It doesn't mean he's gonna split with you. It might bring you two closer in the long run. Just, give him time.."

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. "I try. It's hard, though. He went from wanting me, to wanting Nick, to wanting me and ignoring Nick, and now all he does is ignore me and hang out with Nick! It's bizarre!"

Niall popped in. "Maybe he doesn't know what he wants? I mean, like Li said, he's young... He might just want some time to be with friends and explore his interests.."

Harry decided to drop it. They were favoring Louis. Fucking hell. He stood up and bit his lip. "Beer? I've got wine as well.." Harry asked and walked to his fridge.

Liam bit his lip. "It's early.. you sure you wanna drink-"

"Beer, wine, or water." Harry said quietly and tapped his fingers on the doorframe.

"Beer.." Liam whispered, as well as Niall. Harry seemed to be very stressed about the entire Louis thing.

They wanted him to relax

 

~~~

 

(L)

Louis and Nick spent about an hour, give or take, in the coffee shop talking about life and things. They'd spoken about Nick's schooling, how they'd both struggle without each other. Things of that sort. They had decided it was time to leave, after finishing both their drinks. Nick was the first who stood from the table, and he walked to Louis, helping him up. "I know you like, wear all designer now.." Nick said and wrapped his arm around his waist as they left the shop. "But I wanna go easy and maybe we could get matching clothes and stuff, you know. Just so we have little reminders of each other. Plus it's cute." Nick nudged him as he walked to an Urban Outfitters store. 

Louis smiled widely. He liked that idea. "Sounds good to me." he smiled as Nick guided him into the crowded shop. It was surprisingly busy, especially for the morning and the fact that it was a school day. It didn't matter to them. Nick just guided Louis over to some clothes and started looking. "Tell me if you see anything you like, alright?" Nick asked softly.

Louis nodded and began to look through all the clothing. He found a sweater in both his size and Nick's size. He smiled and called Nick over. When Nick got close enough, he held up the hoodie. It was a black Space Jam crew neck. Nick smiled softly and grabbed them . "I like it. This one for sure. Keep looking love."

Louis loved when Nick took him shopping. He loved the designer, he loved the expensive items. But he also loved Nick's style. It was laid back, not so high end. It was nice. He liked that. 

The younger continued looking until he found a shirt this time. It was a simple shirt, a peach colored one with a lotus on it. It was cute, so Louis called Nick over once more.

Nick walked over, holding more clothes, and smiled at the shirt. "Like that one? Let's get it then.." Nick hummed and grabbed his own size, as well as Louis. Louis noticed he had picked up a few pair of jeans as well.

"You got pants?" Louis laughed. "You wanna match pants?"

Nick pouted and looked at him. "Shut up. It's cute. Come on. Let's check out, my arm's getting tired of holding all your clothes." Nick laughed and grabbed Louis' hand with his empty one.

Louis smiled softly and held it. "Sure sure.." He smiled and walked with Nick to the counter. He stood beside Nick as he sat everything down. They watched as their items began to be scanned. Nick pulled out his wallet and grabbed a credit card out. "I'm gonna go broke just by spending money on you and clothes." Nick laughed. 

"You can't say that! You were the one who wanted to take me shopping!" He retorted and wrapped his arms around Nick's middle.

Nick chuckled and swiped his card. "Fair enough. I don't mind spending all my money on you." Nick said and grabbed their bags when he was done paying. He stuffed the receipt in his pocket and guided Louis out of the store. "And now we're off for more. Let's go." He hummed and guided Louis out of the store.

 

~~~

 

(H)

It had only been about an hour later, and Harry was already on the verge of being wasted. He had so many drinks and it was only around 11:30. Niall and Liam however, had only had one or two drinks, and were trying to watch out for Harry. The man was on edge. Every second he seemed like he would crash . He was on about how Louis was probably out fucking Nick, which in all honesty, made the two men uncomfortable. They loved Harry, but hearing him drunk talking about his boyfriend like that made them uneasy.

"And.. Shit, when they were showering.." Harry laughed and took a big drink of his beer. "They.. They probably fucked. They took forever." Harry couldn't even remember when he and Louis last fucked. Maybe it was because he was drunk. Or the fact that he really couldn't.

Liam coughed and shifted in his seat. "How long have you two been together? Like.. when did you ask him out?" Liam questioned and sipped on his beer.

That question got Harry thinking. Shit, when did they get together. Did they ever even make it official? Harry glanced over at Liam and just shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked him out. We just, I guess, I assumed we were dating." Harry grumbled and drank is beer. "Besides, I spend a shit ton of money on him, so he fucking owes it to me, yeah? I.. I should.. I could take everything away from him until he starts behaving."

Niall shook his head. "H.. Stop talking like that. You never made it official? Did neither of you ask the other out?" 

"Nope. " Harry hummed and sipped his beer. "Maybe I should make him go stay with his mum or his boyfriend until he decides what he wants. Because all he's doing is taking up my time, space and money." Harry said bitterly. It was the alcohol making him think this way, he would never speak of Louis this way normally. But he spoke his mind when he was drunk. And this was him speaking his mind.

"Harry. Stop." Liam shook his head and sat his beer down. "You really think making this teenage boy leave the home you invited him into is gonna make him want you?" He groaned. "You're so.. You need to talk to him. That's what you need to do."

"I try!" Harry snapped. "But he doesn't listen. He goes off and spends time with Nick instead. And the best part is, during class they're the same way. So I have to sit there and act professional while they fucking hold hands and shit. "

Niall stood slowly. "I think it's time for us..." He looked at Liam. ".. to go. You need to settle this on your own. Get drunk, pass out, wake up with a hangover at 5 pm and talk to him then Harry. But we can't help you if you're not willing to help yourself." He sighed and grabbed Liam's hand, walking him to the door.

Harry whined and stood, wobbling a bit. His head started to spin a bit, but he continued to walk. "G-guys.. I.. I didn't mean for you to leave."

"It's okay, H.. Niall's right. Settle this with Louis. We can't do anything because you won't do anything either." Liam sighed and opened the door. "Bye H. Take care, good luck.." He frowned before leaving the house.

Harry groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He began to walk back to the couch, hoping to finish his beer and have more, but on his way back, he stumbled. He began to lose his balance, and before he could catch himself, he was on the ground. Harry tried to move, but his body wouldn't. He felt his eyes slowly close, leaving him curled up on the carpeted floor, asleep.

Now he had to wait for Louis like this.

 

~~~

 

(L)

After another hour of shopping, Nick was left with two armfuls of bags and a happy Louis trailing beside him. He adored seeing Louis like this, so cheerful. It was some of the small things that he could do for the boy. Nick hummed and guided Louis to a less crowded restaurant, and got them outdoor seating. He placed their bags down by their table and pulled Louis' chair out for him. "Sit, love.."

Louis smiled up at him and slowly sat. "Thank you, Nick.." He whispered and bit his lip.

"Of course. Just what I do." He chuckled, earning a giggle from Louis. Louis grabbed the menu and looked over it, quickly deciding on a simple salad, as well as Nick. A waitress came over to them, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice. What can I get you two to drink?" She asked softly and smiled at the boys. 

Nick was the first to speak up. Louis let him do the ordering. Nick always knew what he liked. "Water for the both of us, and we'd both just like a salad, please." He said and handed over their menus.

Beatrice smiled and nodded, scribbling down the orders. "I'll have your waters and salads out in one moment." She said before running off.

Louis turned his attention back to Nick. "I love spending time with you." He whispered and leaned his chin into his hand. Nick just smiled and reached across the table, rubbing Louis' knuckles with his thumb. 

"Yeah? I love spending time with you as well. My favorite boy, you are." He chuckled and thanked the waitress as she brought their waters out.

Louis smiled and took a sip of his. "Favorite? That's a title. I'll have to change my name in your phone to 'favorite boy' then." He laughed.

"Who said it's not already in as that?" Nick hummed and took a drink.

Louis shook his head. "Ridiculous. You're ridiculous. " He smiled and yawned. "So what do you have planned at your house? Our regular cuddle ?"

Nick nodded and tapped his foot. "Of course. As well as a nap. I see you're sleepy. Then whatever else. Maybe a little fashion show, ehh?" He laughed and watched as their food came.

"Fashion show? What do you think we are? Models?" Louis snorted and thanked Beatrice as she sat their salads down. "But if that's what you wanna do, I'll model for you. But you gotta make me a runway."

Nick snickered and took a bite of his salad. "We'll see about a runway.." He said and ate, along with Louis.

 

The two finished only 17 minutes later, after making tons of jokes and small talk. It was a nice meal. Nick sat a few bills out on the table and got up, grabbing their bags. "Let's head back to my place.. " He smiled and walked with Louis back to his car. He placed all their bags in the back and opened Louis' door for him. He waited for the boy to get in, before getting in as well. Nick started the car and started the drive back to his house.

Louis yawned and laid his head back. "I'm so sleepy. M'gonna fall sleep right when we lay down. Can we go to your bed instead of the couch?" He asked and looked over at the older man.

Nick nodded and focused on the road. "Of course. Whatever's more comfy for my Lou.." He whispered and drove.

Eventually, Nick pulled into his driveway. He stretched and got out, getting their bags. Louis got out as well and headed straight for the door. He opened it for Nick, allowing the boy to carry all their bags inside. Nick groaned and carried them up the stairs. "C'mon Lou.."

Louis immediately followed him, trailing only three feet behind him. Nick sat the bags down on his floor and groaned. He plopped down on his bed and stretched. He laid his arms out, motioning for Louis to come over.

Louis just smiled and closed Nick's door. He walked over to him and kicked his shoes off. He tugged Nick's shoes off and gagged. "You  _smell._ " He laughed and tossed them on the floor. Louis curled up in Nick's arm and pressed his face into his side.

Nick huffed and tugged Louis on top of him. "I do not. You just  _think_ I smell!" He laughed and held Louis' hips.

Louis shook his head and sat up. He smiled down at him. "You're stinky. And we just showered yesterday! You should've bought new socks." He giggled tiredly and laid his head on Nick's chest.

Nick rubbed Louis' back and sighed contently. "Whatever you say. But I don't stink." He laughed. He was waiting for another sassy remark from the boy, but instead, when he looked down he found the boy passed out on his chest. Nick smiled fondly and grabbed his phone. He snapped a picture of Louis and took another one from a different angle, one that showed the both of them. Nick sat his phone down and wrapped them in a blanket, before sleeping as well.

 

~~~

 

Hours later, Louis woke up from his nap. He had been moved from Nick's chest, and was laying flat on his stomach on the large bed. He looked around the room and realized he was alone. He pouted and slowly stood. Louis made his way out of the room and downstairs, where he saw Nick watching a movie alone on the couch. Louis hummed and walked over to him, and plopped down in his lap. "Wish I would have woken up with you with me." He whispered as he pressed his face into Nick's shirt.

Nick's hands found themselves resting on Louis' thighs. "You slept for a good four hours Lou.. S'about 4 pm now.. He said softly and rubbed Louis' thighs. "I woke up an hour ago and didn't feel like just laying there. If I would have known you wanted to be with me I'd taken you downstairs with me.."

Louis closed his eyes and sighed. "S'okay. We should try on some of the clothes now." He suggested and played with Nick's collar.

Nick smiled and nodded. He shifted, moving Louis off him gently and stood. "I'll go get an outfit. Stay here love. I'll be back." He said softly and ran upstairs. When he came back, he was carrying one of the sweater his had picked out for them, it was a Champion Repeat Eco hoodie in the color gold. He also was carrying two pairs of Cheap Monday ripped blue super skinny jeans as well. He stood in front of Louis and handed him his clothing. "These should fit you. No one's home obviously, so we can change here, yeah?" Nick asked as he started to strip himself of his sweater and pants.

Louis bit his lip and watched him for a second. He nodded and stood, taking his own clothes off. He tugged the jeans on and slipped the sweater on. When he finished, he looked up to see Nick had already finished getting dressed. They did look cute matching, Louis adored it. Louis smiled and walked up to him. He tugged on Nick's sweater and giggled. "Cute. We look super cute." He smiled. "And the jeans fit nice, don't they?" Louis asked and did a twirl for him.

Nick shamelessly let his eyes linger on Louis' bum. He smiled and nodded. "They look lovely on you. As I thought they would." He said softly and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, fixing his soft fringe. "You look great." He whispered.

Louis looked up at him and just blushed a bit.  He wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders and sighed, watching him. Louis let his mind run back to the earlier conversations, the talks of Nick leaving. It started to make Louis sad, which led to a few tears forming in his eyes. Louis frowned and hid his face in Nick's neck. "I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave." Louis whispered.

Nick wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his chin on Louis' head. "I know.. I'm gonna miss you too. It's gonna be really hard not seeing your pretty face in class everyday.." Nick chuckled and rubbed Louis' back gently.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall. "I don't want you to go.." Louis whimpered, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. 

Nick frowned and pulled Louis closer, if that was possible. "Hey.. Lou.. I.. I'm not leaving until a few weeks before classes start... So.. you won't have to worry. It's a long time from now. We can do so much before then.." He exclaimed and pressed his lips against Louis' hair.

"I know. It's just gonna be hard being away from you. You're my best friend." Louis whispered and tugged away. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled. "It's not gonna be like I can just come over and see you if I miss you. You'll be far away. Ugh, I hate it." Louis pouted and rubbed his eyes. 

Nick just smiled fondly at him and nodded. "I know, but I'll only be a phone call away. If you need me, I'll be on a flight over in minutes. Promise. But that's not what were gonna talk about. We gotta be happy." He announced and twirled Louis, trying to lighten the mood. "We're gonna talk about how you and I have matching clothes. And how you're my best friend. And how we're always there for each other. No more tears."

Louis giggled softly and sniffled. "Okay.." He yawned and wrapped his arms around Nick's middle. "When do you plan on taking me back?" He asked and looked up at Nick.

Nick glanced over at his wall clock, noticing it was now 4:23. "Maybe now. I'm sure your boyfriend is getting awfully tired of me having you out all day. Let me go gather your stuff.." Nick sighed and let go of Louis.

Louis pouted, but nodded. "Okay. Yeah.." He whispered. He really didn't wanna go back to Harry until later. He didn't want to have to see him drunk, which he figured he was. He wasn't quite ready for that. But Nick was right, Harry must be ready for him to come home.

Nick eventually came back downstairs with a bag full of clothes for Louis. He grabbed Louis' hand and guided him outside. "We need to do this more often. I love spending my days with you." He said softly and smiled as he got in the car.

Louis nodded and got in as well. "Definitely ." He smiled and sat back as Nick began to drive to Harry's.

 

Soon, they arrived. Nick parked and got out. He grabbed Louis' bag and walked over to Louis, who had gotten out. He guided Louis to the door and gave him a tight, warm hug. "I'll text you our pictures- Oh! We need a picture in our matching outfits." He smiled widely.

Louis laughed and grabbed his phone. He held it up and stood close to Nick, posing. He snapped a few different pictures of them and smiled. "I'll send you these. Love you Nick.." He smiled and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later. "

"Love you too Lou. Be careful." He said softly before getting in his car.

Louis just smiled and watched him drive off. He then sighed and slowly opened the unlocked door. When he looked around, the house was quiet. He sat his bag of clothes down and frowned. He made his way towards the living room and stopped when he saw a figure laying on the ground. He tilted his head and walked over, kneeling down. When he saw it was Harry, he frowned. He started to gently shake the sleeping man, not sure what had happened. "H..? Harry, darling. Are you alright?" He whined .

Harry groaned and slowly woke up. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry, but he could make out Louis' figure. "Lou.. Oh.. Hi.. You're home so soon, what time is it??" He groaned and sat up. "Like... almost 5 pm H.." Louis frowned and helped Harry up. "Let's uhh.. Get you upstairs. Are you drunk?" He whispered and guided the wobbling man towards the staircase. It was hard for Louis to walk because Harry was leaning entirely on him, making Louis basically do all the work. 

"No.. Why?" Harry muttered and walked upstairs slowly with the boy.

Louis grabbed his waist and frowned. "You were passed out on the ground...? And you smell of beer. And theres beer cans all over the living room." He sighed and guided Harry to his bedroom, laying him on the bed.

Harry rubbed his head and closed his eyes. "Well, Louis. I'm not drunk. And why are you back? Shouldn't you be with Nick?" Harry snarled. Clearly he still had alcohol in his system

Louis stepped back, frowning at the man's response. "He.. wanted you to be able to see me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you-"

"Go to the guest room. I'll speak to you when I feel like it tomorrow." Harry rolled his eyes and curled up under the sheets.

Louis was blown away at Harry's words. The guest room? He only used the guest bathroom. He hadn't even stepped foot in the bedroom. "Um.. Okay. Yeah, I'll see you.. Goodnight H. Love you." He frowned and exited the room. Louis made his way to the guest bedroom and opened the door, letting the cold air take over him. It was freezing , there must not be a heater. Louis sighed and laid on the bed. It was too early to sleep, but he had no idea what to do.

Tomorrow was going to be strange for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter it's more tomlinshaw and i might not be posting again until saturday/ writing again until saturday BECAUSE MY BDAY IS FRIDAY so i won't wanna write but just letting you all know. Anyways, lots of tomlinshaw to satisfy anyone who loves some tomlinshaw, and drama i guess.
> 
> ANYWAYS LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS FOR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS I'D LOVE TO KNOW.
> 
> I LOVE U ALL AND I HOPE U ENJOYED THNX TO EVERYONE WHO LEAVES KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS AND EVERYONE WHO READS YOU MEAN THE WORLD ILY
> 
> I DO NOT PROOF READ


	15. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leave me suggestions on what you want to see in the fic**
> 
> **** tomlinshaw drug use in this chapter because i'm adding a lot of wild unnecessary parts to this chapter but the drug use is just weed and also i dont do drugs so uhh i don't have any knowledge abt weed but this is FICTION so we will PRETEND that whatever i say is real****** ALSO TOMLINSHAW AGAIN THREE TOMLINSHAW CHAPTERS IN A ROW I KNOW BUT LARRY WILL BE BACK THIS IS ALL DONE WITH A PURPOSE SO DONT START LMAO
> 
> title inspired by the fall by bryce vine (has nothing to do with larry, just they argue and BREAK UPin this chapter and 'the fall' was fitting BUT THERE WILL BE LARRY) 
> 
> ******ALSO THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES A LARRY "BREAK UP" AND OK I DEBATED ON DOING THIS BUT IT WONT BE FOREVER, MOST LIKELY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM AGAIN ALONG WITH A TIME JUMP BUT JUST KNOW THAT THEY WILL LEAVE EACH OTHER FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME, IN ORDER TO "FIGURE THEMSELVES OUT" AND "WHAT THEY WANT IN A RELATIONSHIP" JUST A WARNING ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off i wanna say sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy . however i wanna say that BACK TO YOU IS SO GOOD and also dunkirk is an amazing film and I'm proud of my boys! 
> 
> anyways this chapter might not be too long but i'm finally able to sit and write a bit.
> 
> ALSO OK SO I JUST FINISHED AND I BROUGHT LARRY BACK IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S SUPER MESSY BUT I DONT WANT ANYONE TO BE MAD AT ME FOR PUTTING TOO MUCH TOMLINSHAW IN ALTHOUGH I LOVE THE TOMLINSHAW ANYWAYS.
> 
> i literally know nothing about drugs so when i talk about drugs don't take me seriously idk anything 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING

Louis woke up with a throbbing headache for some odd reason. He could hardly remember what had happened the previous night, yet all he knew was that he must be in trouble with Harry. How much, he didn't know. He didn't even fully understand why he would be in trouble. Hell, all he was doing was spending time with his best friend, who had previously neglected. To Louis, he was doing a great thing. He was making a difference in his and Nick's relationship, he was bringing them closer instead of driving them apart. 

Harry apparently didn't think the same.

Whatever, Louis could get over that. He forced himself out of the bed and stretched. He sighed and shivered as the cold air began to chill him. He really needed to warm up. He walked out of the cold room slowly and made his way downstairs. Louis made his way to the kitchen, where Harry was stood shirtless over the stove, cooking some eggs up. Louis remembered what Harry had said to him the night before, the cold 'I'll speak to you when I feel like it tomorrow' that had came out of Harry's mouth. It reminded Louis to keep his mouth shut and mind his business. He quietly stepped into the silent room and walked behind Harry, making his way to the fridge. Louis opened it slowly and grabbed a water bottle. He closed the door and turned back around to find Harry's eyes glued to him. He had no intention on speaking, so he slid past the man, and went to one of the cabinets. He grabbed himself a granola bar and sat his bottle of water on the counter. The entire time, the room was silent. The only sounds were Louis' footsteps and the soft sound of eggs cooking.

Louis began to open his granola bar package when Harry spoke up. "You never spend time with me anymore Louis. I'm starting to question if we're doing the right thing here." Harry stated and crossed his arms.

Louis turned and looked up at him. "Doing the right thing here? What does that even mean?" Louis whispered and took a bite of his granola bar. 

"Staying together. You living with me, me spoiling you. This entire situation seems off." Harry said, no emotion present in his voice.

Louis felt his heart drop. Was Harry suggesting a break up? He sat his granola bar down and stepped back. "W-what?" Louis stuttered and frowned. "What... what the fuck? Over me spending time with my best friend and not you?" Louis stared at him. "You act like I have to give you all my attention."

Harry stepped towards him. "No. I said you never spend time with _me_. I want us to work but hell, how can we work if we never spend time together, huh? It's like... You're slipping away from me, what happened to you being all over me? You're not cheating are you?" Harry asked coldly and stared down at him.

Louis couldn't even believe the words came out of Harry's mouth. "You've got to be joking.." He chuckled and grabbed his water bottle. "I can't believe.. you just." Louis shook his head and took a sip of his water. "You're accusing me of cheating. May I remind you, we aren't even official. I'm staying  _loyal_ because I genuinely like you. Nick has been my best friend for years, of course I'm going to be close to him. I don't know what to tell you Harry, because I won't be changing the way I act around Nick just because you think it's me ignoring you. I already was shit to Nick, I don't want to be that way anymore."

"Then this isn't going to work." Harry said simply and finished making his eggs. The short reply left Louis in shock. What was that even supposed to mean?

"What? Because I won't change the way I act with Nick you just.. You decide that you don't want to be with me anymore?" Louis snapped and stood beside him.

"No. In order to make a relationship work Louis, both sides have to be happy and committed. And quite honestly, you deserve better. Try Nick, he treats you like you want, yeah? Go for him before he leaves. He has school next year right? You're gonna want to jump on him and milk him of whatever he's got before it's too late." The words slipping out of Harry's mouth weren't registering in the man's head. He had no idea what he was saying, he was just numb. He felt awful, yeah, but he felt that their relationship was just one sided.

Louis just stood there in awe. "So.. are you.. are you breaking up with me" Louis whispered. All he could think about was Harry's answers, the only thing going through his mind were the words 'please say no please say no please say-'

"Yes." 

 

~~~

 

Louis found himself on his knees in the bedroom he once shared with Harry. How did this happen. Harry just.. broke up with him? They were never official, can he call it a break up? Of course. He was fucking hurt. He had no idea where he was going to go, what he was going to do. He only had his mum, and Nick now. His mum was most likely at work, and Nick was at school. Louis grabbed a random bag . He had no idea what to take with him, hell, most of his items at Harry's house were bought by Harry himself. And if he wasn't wearing those clothes, he was wearing Harry's shirts. Louis just began to stuff random items into his bag, filling it with his belongings until it was almost hard to zip up. Minus all his shoes, he could practically fit everything. He was glad. Louis stood up slowly and lifted the heavy bag up. He wiped his eyes, which had a few tears built up in them. Louis walked out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs. As Louis got to the end of the stairs, he was met by Harry. He was holding his car keys.

"I'll see you at school. We can discuss everything another time. See you Monday." Harry said simply and placed the car keys in Louis' hand.

Louis stiffened. He didn't know what to do or say. "Okay. Bye." Louis forced out and walked to the door, exiting. It was so hard for Louis not to turn around and shout 'I love you' to Harry. It was odd not saying it. But whatever. He would have to deal with it. This is what he thought Harry wanted. So he let it happen. He made his way to his car and got in. Louis rubbed his eyes sadly and started to drive back to his mum's house. He felt pathetic, really. He didn't want any of this to happen, but he couldn't stop it at all.

He eventually made it back to his mum's house. Louis parked outside the house and got out. He dragged his bag inside and plopped down on the old couch. This felt like home, but it was so off. He felt alone. He was alone. He knew this was a bad idea but he had nothing else he could do. He pulled his phone out and opened his texts, finding Nick's name. He slowly typed out a carefully worded message. It went as 'You don't have to leave school, but just letting you know that I'm at my mum's home alone, a lot to explain. meet me whenever . xx'. He had no idea what to do, or who to talk to. He was so on edge. Harry had broken up with him. That still had not sunken in. It felt like a bad dream. 

His phone buzzed, a message from Nick appeared. It said 'Leaving right now, leave the door unlocked love. '

Louis was so thankful . He could depend on Nick for everything. He just had no idea how he would be able to hold himself together as he explained his situation to Nick.

 

About an hour later, Louis found himself shirtless, laid out on the couch, watching some old reruns of television shows. He was so bored. He was wondering what Harry was doing, who he was with, where he was. He really wanted to be with Harry. But that just couldn't happen.

It was then that the front door was slowly opened by Nick, who had finally made it to Louis' house. Nick slowly walked into the cool, dark living room. He spotted Louis on the couch and smiled a bit. "Hi Lou. Sorry I'm late, Mrs.Robinson held me back, claims I'm sleeping in class. Bullshit, yeah?." Nick whispered with a smile and slowly sat beside Louis. 

Louis slowly sat up and looked up at him. "Hi Nick, yeah. Bullshit.." Louis sighed. He had no idea where to start.

Nick bit his lip and tugged his shirt off, beginning to relax. "So what's up? you have a lot to explain? What does that mean?" He asked and stared down at Louis.

"Harry broke up with me." Louis blurted, before tears started to fill his eyes. "A-and I don't know .. I.. I didn't mean to upset him."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and he sat up. He reached over to Louis and grabbed his hands. "He broke up with you? But why? I.. I thought you two were happy? Did you have an argument or something?"

"He's pissed that I spend so much time with you. A-and how like.. I don't know. He even accused me of cheating ! " Louis coughed through his tears. He had no idea why he was so damn emotional about this. He should be strong. He really should.

Nick sighed and pulled Louis onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his small frame and frowned. "Lou.. Did you two talk about it?"

Louis wiped his eyes and shook his head. "N-no. I couldn't stand to see him more than I had to. It was so weird Nick. He.. he used to be so close to me and I guess spending time with you just was too much.. But I don't understand! You're my b-best friend Nick. I should be allowed to spend time with you a-and see you and be close to you and he just wants me all to himself. I'm not used to that." It was a lot, Harry gave Louis everything he had ever wanted so quickly without hesitation. It was a lot for Louis to take in, and he wasn't so sure if he was as prepared for this lifestyle as he thought he was. 

Nick rubbed Louis' back and frowned. "I get it.. Hey.. How about this.. To calm you down.." Nick muttered and held his waist. "Wanna go back to my place for a smoke?" Nick offered and held Louis close. "Then, to cheer you up once you're all high, we can go hang out downtown? Just hang out. No shopping. Like old times."

Louis nodded and sniffled. He climbed off of Nick's lap and wobbled over to his bag of clothes. He kneeled down and tugged out a random old sweater that he had owned prior to knowing Harry. He slipped it on as Nick slipped his shirt back on. "I didn't mean t-to hurt him. I just felt so bad.. I treated you like shit when we first became a thing.."

"Hey, shut up." Nick chuckled and held Louis' waist. He guided him outside and to his car. "You'll work things out.. Take this time to yourself and use it wisely, yeah? Think about what you want from Harry too.. It's not just about what he wants in the relationship." Nick shrugged and got in the car.

Louis got in as well and sighed. "I guess so. What if he finds someone new. A-and he told me to.." Louis hissed at the thought of what Harry had said. It was just processing. "To milk you of whatever you've got before it's too late, as you're going off for school." Louis grumbled. "I don't.. I don't make you feel like I'm forcing you to spend time with me or money on me am I?"

Nick sighed as he started to drive home. "Lou. He shouldn't have said that about you. Milk me of what I've got? Money wise? He was practically throwing out cash at you. He's too rich for himself to handle Lou. Listen. If I didn't want to hang out with you or spend my money on you I wouldn't. I enjoy being with you." Nick said softly and pulled into his driveway.

Louis got out and bit his lip. "I know. You always tell me that. Being with Harry just, it's just making me think things I don't wanna think. He was always so into designer things and high dollar items and expensive cars. Nick, I don't want that. Not now. Hell, when you buy me things from H&M it's too expensive for my taste. I think it was just overwhelming." Louis admitted and made his way into Nick's home.

Nick nodded and followed Louis, locking the door behind them. He bit his lip and grabbed Louis' hand. "I understand babe. Hey, just take time to yourself, and eventually you both will come around and if it's meant to be... " He sighed and made his way up to his room. "You'll get back together. But for now, take time for you. Go back to your roots." He smiled and sat Louis on his bed, and pulled out some pre rolled blunts and a lighter. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Louis to sit on his lap, smiling when the boy did. He quietly lit one of the blunts and took a hit, inhaling. Nick blew out some of the smoke and placed a hand on Louis' thigh, passing him the joint. "Here you are darling.."

Louis took the item from Nick and took a bigger hit than Nick, which caused him to cough almost immediately and blow the smoke directly into Nick's face. The older man coughed and waved his hand in the air. "Lou... Careful now yeah?" He chuckled and rubbed Louis' thigh.

Louis coughed and bit his lip. "Yeah yeah.." He passed it back to Nick, allowing him to take another hit.

 

For the next about 16 minutes, the boys worked on finishing their smoking session. They were more relaxed now, definitely. Nick was laid back against some pillows, while Louis was perched up on his lap, more cheerful than before. They had just finished their blunt, and Louis was definitely ready to go out and have some fun.

"Nick.. you gonna drive while high? Isn't that not safe?" He smiled and placed a hand on Nick's chest. 

Nick shrugged and stared up at Louis. "Can call an Uber.. Yeah. I'll do that. Off me.." Nick said and gently pushed Louis off his lap so he could allow himself to sit up.

Louis huffed and stood quietly. He bit his lip and made his way to Nick's closet as the older man arranged for an uber to come pick them up. Louis pulled out one of Nick's old hoodies and hummed. He slipped his sweater off and slipped Nick's softer sweater on. He smiled and looked back at Nick, seeing the man staring at him. 

"Cute, as always, little one." Nick murmured and stood. He fixed his hair in the mirror and felt little arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and turned around. "Hungry Lou? Thinking about taking you to lunch or something. You'd like that, yeah?" Nick hummed and guided Louis downstairs.

Louis nodded and just smiled. "Course. M'really hungry. Only had half a granola bar before Harry decided to be a douchebag." Louis said simply and paced around.

Nick grabbed Louis' hand and guided him outside as the uber pulled up. "Yeah? Well we'll make sure that doesn't happen again.." Nick hummed and opened the door for Louis. He got in after Louis and told the driver to take them downtown. As they were driving, Nick placed his hand on Louis' inner thigh. "You feeling any better yet?" Nick asked and bit his lip.

Louis relaxed into his touch and nodded. "Yeah. I feel good.." Louis whispered and leaned on his shoulder.

Eventually they arrived downtown. Nick paid the driver before getting out of the car with Louis. He bit his lip and looked around. "Alright.. Think we could go for a simple.. I don't know, ice cream for lunch?" Nick offered with a smirk and guided Louis to where most of the restaurants were located.

Louis laughed and looked around. "Sure sure. If you wanna." He smiled and walked with Nick to a little ice cream shop.

Nick nodded. "I wanna." He opened the door for Louis, allowing him to walk in first. He then followed close behind him to the counter. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder as the boy ordered himself his favorite flavor of ice cream in a cone. Nick ordered his own, and paid at the counter. Afterwards, they both took their cones and made their way out of the shop. Louis licked on his and let out a satisfied moan. "Tastes so good.." Louis whispered and sat down on a bench.

Nick bit his lip and watched him. He sat beside Louis and smiled. "Yeah?" He chuckled and tried his own, it being equally as delicious. "This is way better than actual lunch, don't you think?" Nick laughed and continued to eat his ice cream.

Louis nodded and leaned against Nick. "Definitely.." Louis looked around and took in everything. However, something caught his eye, someone rather. Is that-

"Is that Harry?" Nick muttered to Louis, motioning towards a man who resembled Harry quite a bit. He was wearing sunglasses, and was sitting outside at a diner, eating something that didn't quite matter to the boys. Louis also noticed he was with Niall and Liam. Of course he was.

Louis bit his lip and licked his ice cream. "Yeah. I don't know why he's here as well. " Louis grumbled and leaned onto Nick. He really didn't. This was all coincidence . 

"Well.. Let's make sure he knows what he left." Nick chuckled and stood up, tugging Louis along with him. Nick tossed his ice cream away and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Want to go eat there? Let's go make him so  _jealous_ he comes begging for you." Nick laughed.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't so sure about that, the whole make Harry jealous thing always ended badly. But what the hell, this could be fun.

"Of course I do." Louis laughed and grabbed Nick's hand. He tugged him over to the restaurant and inside.

Nick laughed and followed close behind. He asked the hostess for outside seating, and they both followed her as they were guided out to the little tables outside. They were sat only a few tables away from Harry and his friends, which was perfect according to Nick. Louis felt a bit uneasy being this close, but he wanted to have a bit of fun. So he let it slide.

 

Niall glanced over and almost choked on his sandwich. "Harry." Niall coughed and kicked him under the table. He motioned over to Louis and Nick with his head, who were sat together, looking at the menu. 

Harry lifted his head up and looked over. He spotted Louis and Nick and groaned. "You've got to be joking.." Harry muttered and sat his sandwich down. 

 

A young waiter came over to Louis and Nick's table and smiled at them both, his eyes lingering on Louis. "Hello, I'm Jackson.. What can I get you two to drink?" He asked politely. Nick went for a water, while Louis looked up at the boy. "Lemonade please." He said softly and smiled warmly at him.

Jackson scribbled down their drink requests and smiled. "Of course. Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" He asked and watched Louis. Louis swore he could feel Harry's eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. Louis glanced at Nick and nodded. "Yes.. I'll take the um.. I'll just have a salad.." Louis whispered and handed over his menu. Nick ordered as well and handed his menu over. Jackson nodded and scribbled everything down. "I'll have your drinks out in one moment.." He smiled and walked off.

Louis just smiled and sat back in his seat. He stretched and looked at Nick. "Could go for another smoke.." Louis sighed and blinked tiredly.

Nick laughed and leaned back. "Yeah? Not high enough are you? We could try something else when we get back to my place.. I've got a stash of things I haven't shown anyone."

Louis tilted his head. "Jesus Nick." He giggled and  smiled at Jackson as he brought their drinks over. "Thank you love.." He said softly, causing the boy to blush and run off. "Anyways, where do you get all these things Nick?"

"Secrets are meant to be kept secret, my love." He hummed and sipped his water. Louis just smiled and sipped his lemonade. "Mhm.. alright.."

 

Meanwhile, all three men were listening in on their conversation. Yeah it was invasive but they were curious. Liam turned to Harry and bit his lip. "He's doing drugs? That's what it sounds like." Liam looked at Harry.

"I don't know. A-and it's none of my business. I broke up with him so it's none of my concern anymore." Harry said bitterly. He didn't mean that of course. He really didn't feel safe knowing Louis was doing drugs of any sort.

"Don't be like this Harry. You know you still love him. " Niall sighed and sat back. "You two are both being immature, it's ridiculous.." He sighed.

"I don't." Harry grumbled and ate his sandwich. "Leave it alone."

 

Eventually Jackson came back out, holding Louis' salad in one hand and Nick's food in the other. He placed them both down in front of the boys and smiled. "There you are. Let me know if everything tastes well.." He bit his lip and watched as Louis sat up. 

"Looks good. Thank you love." Louis smiled and looked up at him. Jackson just nodded quickly and scurried off, leaving Louis and Nick alone.

Nick smirked and started to eat. "He likes you." He hummed and ate.

Louis glanced up at Nick as he began to eat his salad. "So what?" He laughed and kicked his legs. 

"So... Make a move. He could be the one for you." Nick hummed and ate .

"He's too much of a twink. I like my men to be bigger than me.. older than me you know?" Louis admitted as he ate. This wasn't a surprise, any of Louis' past boyfriends were taller and older than him.

Nick snorted and sat back. "Yeah? You like your boyfriends to be like..  _daddies.._ " He laughed and ate his food.

Louis coughed and let out a loud laugh. "Nick! That's the worst wording ever! " He giggled and took a bite of his salad. "Besides, daddies is stretching it. Makes it seem like I like men with kids, which I can assure you I do  _not_." He smiled.

Nick chuckled and finished his food. "Sure sure.. You say that, but watch. You'll find a man who  _just_ got out of a marriage. Kids and all. And you'll fall in love and be the best step mum to the kids and-"

"Nick what are you even going on about." Louis laughed and finished his salad. "You really talk some bullshit when you smoke." He giggled.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked around and found Jackson. He waved him over, wanting to pay and get out. 

Jackson soon came over with their ticket in hand. He bit his lip and instead of handing it over to Nick, he placed it in front of Louis. "Have a nice day.." He said softly and ran back off.

Louis bit his lip and picked the ticket up. At the bottom, in small neat handwriting there was a phone number. Below it was neatly written 'you're very beautiful, i hope to see you again.'. Louis felt his face heat up, and he looked at Nick. "He's given my his number." He giggled and handed over the ticket.

Nick grabbed it from him and cooed. "He likes you. Told you. Meet with him, he seems lovely." Nick said and tossed a few bills on the table as tip. 

Louis rolled his eyes and tugged his phone out. He snatched the ticket from Nick and put Jackson's number into his phone. "Yeah yeah. Lovely. But I've got my eye on someone else." He hummed and stood up. "Let's go pay and go home. I wanna see what you've got.." He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair.

Nick smirked and grabbed his waist. "Who've you got your eye on, love?" He hummed and guided Louis back into the restaurant, away from a fuming Harry. "You'll know soon.." Louis hummed and walked up to the counter. They had finished paying and made their way to Nick's car.

 

Harry was pissed. He didn't know what came over him, why he thought he had control over a boy he had just broken up with. But for some reason, he thought he had to go do something, he had to go get Louis back. Harry pushed himself out of his chair and bit his lip. "I'm going to go get back with him. He's not about to go do anything with anyone but me." Harry snarled and walked out of the diner quickly, leaving Niall and Liam shocked.

Harry practically ran to where the two boys were walking. He grabbed Louis by the wrist and yanked him back. "What the  _fuck ?_ " Harry snapped and held Louis' wrist tight. "I break up with you and you go out and.. and you do drugs? Is this you? This isn't who you're supposed to be doing Louis." Harry yelled.

Louis was startled. Harry was really causing a scene, there were people around them stopping and watching the brawl. "H-Harry.. Be quiet, people are watching us.." Louis whispered and tried to move his wrists away from Harry's grip. Harry just kept a tight hold on him.

Harry's mind was taking control. He just moved to grab Louis' hips. "You better delete that man's number out of your phone. I'm the only one, and I mean the  _only_ one who should be looking at you like he did. Did you see him? Flirting with you?? Huh? Right there in front of me. " Harry shouted. 

"You broke up with me Harry!" Louis whined and squirmed in his grip. "Y-you have no say in what I do anymore. You ended it!" Louis whimpered.

"Yeah? Well forget I ever broke up with you then. I don't want you near this restaurant yeah? Mine." Harry snapped and let his grip loosen on Louis. "You're mine."

Louis' eyes were wide as they stared up at the older man. "Y-yeah.. Um.. your's?" Louis whispered and shifted. 

"Good. I expect you home before 4 pm. And if you do any other drugs Louis, I swear.. " Harry's voice was deep, controlling. It was something Louis hadn't heard before. "We're to discuss what's going to happen in our relationship properly. Don't fuck this up." Harry muttered and let go of Louis' hips. He then moved to gently grab Louis' face, and pressed their lips together. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered, before pulling away. He ran his fingers through his curls, before walking back to Niall and Liam.

Nick stood behind Louis, his mouth hung open. "What the hell..?" He whispered and looked at Louis.

Louis slowly turned around and stared at Nick. "I don't know what just happened either.." Louis whispered.

All that they knew was that well, Harry was not pleased with the way Jackson acted around Louis, and that Louis had a deadline to meet.

4 pm. Harry's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright sorry i haven't updated in so long I've been busy but i finally decided to write! i hope this is OK enough and yeah hopefully next chapter will be better 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE COMMENTS 
> 
> I DO NOT PROOF READ
> 
> THANKS FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKING ALSO WE HIT 1K HITS AND I WAS SO SHOCKED BECAUSE I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO READ THIS BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR READING I LOVE YOU XOXO


End file.
